Family Affair
by kslchen
Summary: Als James Potters verwitweter Vater ihm eröffnet, dass er wieder heiraten wird, zudem eine Muggel mit zwei Töchtern, ist James geschockt. Das ändert sich, als er erfährt, WEN er da als Stiefschwester vorgesetzt bekommt.
1. Schlechte Nachrichten?

**Family**** Affair**

****

_So, dann haben wir hier noch eine Idee von mir, wie Lily und James zusammengefunden haben könnten. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch. R&R!_

_Disclaimer__ (gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel):  
Müsstet ihr langsam auswendig kennen. Nerven euch die Viecher auch so, wie mich? Naja, trotzdem: Mir gehört nix, alles JKR und Geld verdienen tue auch nicht damit (wie denn auch?)._

_Summary__:  
Als James Potters verwitweter Vater ihm eröffnet, dass er wieder heiraten wird, zudem eine Muggel mit zwei Töchtern, ist James geschockt. Das ändert sich, als er erfährt, WEN er da als Stiefschwester vorgesetzt bekommt._

**Schlechte Nachrichten?**

„Sirius, kannst du uns mal bitte alleine lassen? Ich muss mit James reden", bat Spencer Potter den Sohn seines besten Freundes. Die beiden siebzehnjährigen warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu, aber Sirius verschwand. James hob grinsend eine Augenbraue: „Was gibt es so wichtiges, dass Padfoot es nicht mitkriegen darf? Du weißt doch, dass ich es ihm hinterher so oder so erzählen werde." „Es ist einfacher so…", wich sein Vater ihm auf. Das Grinsen verschwand vom Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen: „Was ist einfacher so? Könntest du jetzt bitte mal Klartext reden?"

Spencer seufzte. „Nun", begann er und brach wieder ab. James Blick wurde immer misstrauischer. Seinem Vater fehlten sonst nie die Worte, er war nicht umsonst Zaubereiminister, nur im Umgang mit seinem einzigen Sohn tat Spencer Potter sich schwer. James Mutter Jane war gestorben, als er grade sechs gewesen war und seitdem war er von Kindermädchen aufgezogen worden. Spencer selber hatte den tragischen Tod seiner Frau nie ganz überwunden und sich in die Arbeit gestürzt. So hatten sich Vater und Sohn immer weiter auseinander gelebt und seit James nach Hogwarts ging und somit fast das ganze Jahr weg war, hatte sich das nicht gebessert. Erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass James bester Freund Sirius Black seit zwei Jahren bei ihnen wohnte, weil er von zu Hause abgehauen war, und seine anderen Freunde, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, Dauergäste in Godric's Hollow, dem Potterschen Haus, waren.

„Nun, es ist so… ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt", murmelte Spencer und sah seinen Sohn beinahe ängstlich an. James hatte einen abwartenden Gesichtausdruck aufgesetzt. Spencer war erleichtert, denn das hieß, dass James bereit war, bis zum Ende zuzuhören, bevor er einen Wutanfall bekam. Denn besagter Wutanfall würde unweigerlich folgen. „Sie heißt Rose und wir haben uns im letzten September das erste Mal getroffen", fuhr Spencer fort, brach dann aber wieder ab. James allerdings hatte schon verstanden. „Und ich gehe mal davon aus, das hier demnächst eine übervorsichtige, penible Stiefmutter hier rumhängt", bemerkte er trocken und seine haselnussbraunen Augen verdunkelten sich. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er wütend wurde.

Spencer wand sich unbehaglich. Er hatte dieses Gespräch so lange wie möglich vor sich her geschoben, aber irgendwann musste es getätigt werden. James fuhr sich unruhig mit der Hand durch das unordentliche, schwarze Haar und verstrubbelte es noch mehr. Er war seinem Vater äußerlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, aber innerlich waren sie sehr verschieden. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass sich Spencer nach dem Tod seiner Frau verändert hatte. Und er hatte seitdem nie eine andere Frau mitgebracht. Er wusste, dass es nicht grade fair war, James einfach so aus dem Blauen heraus eine Stiefmutter vorzusetzen, die er noch nicht einmal kannte, doch das richtig unangenehme kam ja noch.

„Wo ist jetzt der nächste Haken?", fragte James auch schon. Spencer seufzte: „Nun, eigentlich gibt es zwei…" „Ich höre", erwiderte sein Sohn kühl. „Nun, erstens: Sie ist Muggel", erklärte Spencer nervös, „und zweitens: sie hat zwei Töchter." „Du willst eine Muggel hier nach Godric's Hollow bringen, wenn sie keinerlei Ahnung von Zauberei hat? Es gibt nämlich keine Möglichkeit, dass ich wegziehe. Obwohl… mir mit Sirius was Eigenes zu suchen wäre eine sehr gute Lösung…" „Ich bitte dich, erstmal zu bleiben. Wenn es zu schlimm wird, dann kannst du ja immer noch weggehen, aber ich dachte, wie könnten wieder eine richtige Familie sein." James lachte humorlos: „Familie. Mich wundert es, dass dieses Wort überhaupt in deinem Vokabular auftaucht. Und wie ich mein Glück kenne ist ‚die glückliche Braut' auch noch blutjung, geschieden und ihre Kinder machen noch in die Windeln."

„Nein, James, das stimmt nicht", widersprach sein Vater, „zum einen weiß sie sehr wohl über Magie Bescheid. Ihre jüngere Tochter ist eine Hexe, muggelgeboren. Die Mädchen sind auch eigentlich keine Mädchen mehr. Die Ältere ist zwanzig, die Jüngere wird nächste Woche siebzehn. Aber ja, geschieden ist sie." „Und wann lerne ich sie kennen?", fragte James weiter. Wieder wand Spencer sich unbehaglich: „Ich habe Rose und sie Mädchen für heute zum Essen eingeladen und morgen werden sie einziehen." „Ach, wie nett, dass ich das auch mal erfahre", bemerkte James sarkastisch. „James, bitte. Du wirst sie sicher mögen. Rose ist eine wirklich wunderbare Frau, ich mag sie wirklich. Und Petunia und Liliana müssen ganz reizende Mädchen sein", versuchte Spencer seinen Sohn zu beschwichtigen. In dem Moment zog Sirius sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und brüllte: „Guck, guck! PRONGS! Aufwachen! Hexe. Muggelgeboren. Siebzehn Jahre alt. Liliana. Dein Vater heiratet die Mutter von Lily Evans!"

„Liliana! Petunia! Könnt ihr mal bitte kommen", rief Rose Evans nach oben und kurz darauf hörte sie eine Tür zuknallen und Schritte. Ihre jüngere Tochter, Lily, kam herunter und zog sich im laufen ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt über den Kopf, dass zu ihren smaragdgrünen Augen und den langen dunkelroten Haaren passte, die ihr grade offen über den Rücken fielen. „Was gibt's?", fragte sie und ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber ihrer Mutter fallen. Bevor Rose antworten konnte, kam Petunia. Sie trug nur einen Frotee-Bademantel und hatte die Haare in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa neben ihre Mutter und beide Mädchen blickten diese fragend an, einander konsequent ignorierend.

„Nun, ich möchte es kurz machen und keine von euch beiden wird mich unterbrechen. Und es wird sich auch nicht gestritten. Ist das klar, meine Damen?", Rose erntete nur leises Gemurmel. „Was habt ihr gesagt?", fragte sie, langsam wütend werdend. Lily und Petunia antworteten unisono: „Ja, Mutter." Als einzige Tochter einer französischen Gräfin, legte Rose wert auf gutes Benehmen und hatte es ihren Töchtern früh eingetrichtert, auch wenn sie jegliche adelige Ansprüche an ihren jüngeren Bruder abgetreten hatte, als sie Adam Evans, einen Engländer mit halb-irischer Abstammung, geheiratet hatte. Die Ehe hatte nicht gehalten und war vor zwei Jahren unter sehr schlechten Bedingungen auseinander gebrochen. Lily und Petunia waren es gewesen, die sowohl unter ihrem Vater, als auch unter dem ganzen Scheidungsprozess am meistens gelitten hatten. Allerdings waren beide froh gewesen, als der Vater endlich weg gewesen war.

„Ich werde wieder heiraten. Sein Name ist Spencer und er ist ein wohlhabender Mann mit Besitz und einem guten Job. Sein Sohn ist ein paar Monate älter als Liliana und beide sind Zauberer. Der Freund seines Sohnes ist ebenfalls in Lilianas Alter und wohnt bei den beiden, da er von seinen Eltern rausgeschmissen wurde. Müssen wohl noch übler gewesen sein, als euer Vater. Spencers Frau ist vor über elf Jahren umgebracht worden von einem… von einem Zauberer." „Voldemort, würde ich meinen", kommentierte Lily das ruhig. „Ja, genau, das war sein Name, danke Liliana." Lily verzog das Gesicht. Außer ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter mütterlicherseits, auch bekannt als Grand-mère, nannte sie niemand bei ihrem vollen Namen, da Lily diesen nicht sonderlich leiden konnte.

Sie überdachte das gesagte noch mal und langsam drängte sich ihr ein unwillkommener Gedanke auf. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass ihre Mutter wieder heiratete. Sie würde im September wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und danach auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Petunia würde ebenfalls dieses Jahr noch heiraten, also machte das keinen großen Unterschied. Aber wenn sie so die paar Informationen über ihren neuen Stiefvater und –Bruder zusammenfügte, dann kam so eine dumpfe Ahnung in ihr auf. „Mutter", begann sie langsam, „dein Zukünftiger heißt nicht rein zufällig ‚Potter' mit Nachnamen, sein Sohn James und dessen Freund Sirius Black, oder?" „Doch, ja. Woher weißt du das, Liliana?", erwiderte ihre Mutter und Lily stöhnte innerlich. Potter und Black. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Na wohl kaum…


	2. Verschone mich!

_An Truemmerlotte: STIEFgeschwister! Ansonsten dürfte Harrys Existenz etwas schwierig zu erklären sein…_

_An Romi: Die Frage ist nicht, ob James nett zu Lily ist, sondern ob Lily nett zu James ist. Und jetzt rate mal, ob das der Fall sein wird._

**Verschone mich!**

„Liliana! So möchtest du doch nicht wirklich mitkommen, oder?", fragte Rose ihre jüngere Tochter in gefährlich ruhigem Ton. Lily sah an sich herunter. Abgerissene, ausgeblichene und durchlöcherte Jeansshorts, ein weißes, leicht durchsichtiges Top, welches mehr Haut zeigte, als in irgendeiner Weiße vertretbar war und kniehohe Stiefel mit Pfennigabsatz, die vorne sehr spitz zuliefen. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem sehr hohen Pferdschwanz zusammengebunden und an ihren Ohren baumelten übergroße Kreolen. Ein auffälliger Bauchnabelpiercing fehlte natürlich nicht und das Tatoo auf dem rechten Schulterblatt (eine weiße Lilie, die schwarzes Blut blutete) war deutlich sichtbar. Das, in Flammen aufgehende, Herz an der Innenseite des linken Knöchels war von den Stiefeln verdeckt. All diese Dinge waren in gewisser Weiße nur da, um ihre Mutter zu ärgern. Ebenso das Outfit, welches sie trug, denn so hätte Lily das Haus ganz sicher nicht verlassen. Aber das wusste Rose ja nicht…

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Lily also und schenkte ihrer Mutter das unschuldigste und süßeste Lächeln zu dem sie fähig war. Rose verzog das Gesicht. „Zieh dich um!", es war ein Befehl und Lily wusste, wann das Spiel vorbei war. „Sicher, Mutter." Dann deutete sich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kleiderschrank und murmelte: „Accio!" Ein hellblauer, knielanger Rock flog auf sie zu, gefolgt von einer passenden Jacke und einer taillierten, weißen Bluse. Dann noch mittelhohe, hellblaue Schuhe und mit einem weiteren Schwung des Zauberstabs war Lily umgezogen. Ihre Haare fielen jetzt in weichen Locken über ihren Rücken und waren vorne mit zwei, ebenfalls hellblauen, Spangen zurückgehalten. Sie legte noch unauffälligen Silberschmuck mit kleinen, hellen Saphiren an und war fertig. Tatsächlich sah Lily aus, wie die perfekte Mustertochter.

Petunia betrat den Raum und Lily musterte ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester. Beide waren groß, eher schon zu dünn mit einem überlangen Hals und einem leichten Pferdegebiss. Dazu fisseliges, langweiliges aschblondes Haar und unscheinbare grau-blaue Augen. Lilys Vater war rothaarig, allerdings feuerrot und nicht dunkelrot wie sie, er hatte eine schlaksige Statur gehabt und grün-braune Augen. Lilys waren von einem reinen Smaragdgrün mit kleinen, goldenen Punkten darin. Rose schien sich heute mit ihrem Aussehen wirklich Mühe gegeben zu haben. Sie trug ein taubengraues Kostüm, was fast ganz perfekt saß, hatte die Haare hochgesteckt und sich leicht geschminkt. Petunia trug ein knielanges, rosafarbenes Kleid und eine violette Jacke darüber, die Haare halb offen, halb hochgebunden. Lilys grinste innerlich. Petunia sah in ihren Augen immer schlimm aus, egal was sie trug, aber heute war es sehr schlimm.

„James! Sirius! Kommt ihr runter?", rief Spencer, der am Fuß der Treppe stand. Kurz darauf hörte er zwei Zimmertüren zuknallen und die beiden Jungen erschienen in seinem Blickfeld. James in beigefarbenen Hosen und einem dunkelgrünen Hemd, Sirius in grauen Hosen und einem dunkelblauen Hemd. „Keinerlei Streiche oder sonst etwas", warnte Spencer und die beiden Schwarzhaarigen grinsten ihn an, während sie die Treppe runterkamen. Drei Stufen auf einmal nehmen, wie immer. Dann traten sie zu dritt vors Haus und warteten auf die Ankunft von Rose und ihren Töchtern.

Die ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Nur etwa eine Minute später fuhr ein kleines blaues Auto die breite, Kies bestreute Einfahrt nach Godric's Hollow hoch. Es hielt direkt vor der Türe und drei Türen öffneten sich. Auf der Fahrerseite stieg eine etwa zwanzigjährige, ziemlich unattraktive Frau aus. Auf der Beifahrerseite hatte ihr zwanzig Jahre älteres Ebenbild gesessen und dahinter wiederum die Jüngste, circa siebzehn. Diese öffnete auch als erste den Mund, die Gastgeber ignorierend, und fauchte: „Nie wieder steige ich in ein Auto, dass von Petty gefahren wird. Wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, wären wir nie lebend angekommen." „Ach ja?", schnarrte die jüngere der beiden Blonden. „Ja", erwiderte die Rothaarige und wollte wohl noch etwas hinzufügen, da unterbrach ihre Mutter die zwei: „Liliana! Petunia! Benehmt euch!" „Ja, Mutter, natürlich", kam es auch prompt unisono zurück.

Der Blick den Lily und Petunia sich hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter zuwarfen, war mörderisch. Dann drehte Lily sich um, warf das Haar zurück und ging auf die Haustür zu. Nach zwei Schritten, verharrte sie und blieb für zwei Sekunden stehen, wie versteinert. Sie warf einen Blick auf Sirius und James, dann einen über die Schulter auf Petunia und schließlich sah sie nach oben, rang die Hände zum Himmel und stöhnte gequält. „Wieso? Was habe ich in meinem früheren Leben denn bitte so Schlimmes angestellt, dass ich so bestraft werden muss? Eine gestörte Schwester, ein noch gestörterer Stiefbruder und dessen Freund, der jawohl am allergestörtesten ist. Und als wäre das nicht genug, noch zwei turtelnde Erwachsene. Na prima! Herzlichen Dank auch." Sie beendete ihre Konversation mit den Regenwolken, die heute den Himmel verhingen und setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

Währenddessen begrüßten Rose und Spencer einander, was ihre Kinder und Sirius dazu brachte, rasch wegzusehen. Lily ließ sich einen Vorhang aus rotem Haar vor das Gesicht fallen, James drehte sich hastig weg, Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und Petunia starrte auf den Boden. Das wollte ehrlich gesagt keiner von ihnen sehen. „Spencer, das hier ist meine ältere Tochter Petunia Isolde und das dort hinten ist die Jüngere Liliana Helena", stellte Rose nun ihre Töchter vor, „Liliana, Petunia, das hier ist Spencer Harold Potter." „Mein Sohn, James Spencer und dessen bester Freund Sirius Beteigeuze Black. Jungs, Rose Evans", schloss auch Spencer sich der ‚Begrüßungszeremonie' an. „Tag, Mr. Potter", begrüßte Lily ihn lächelnd. Er lächelte ebenfalls: „Hallo, Liliana. Nenn mich bitte Spencer. Du auch, Petunia." „Guten Tag, Spencer", auch bei Petunia zeigte sich beste Erziehung. Sie nickte James und Sirius einmal knapp zu, allerdings ohne sie richtig anzusehen, während Lily beide wir Luft behandelte.

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Ihr könnt mich auch gerne Rose nennen", wandte sich Mrs. Evans an die Jungen. „Tag Rose", kam es unisono zurück. „Hallo Lily, nett dich wieder zusehen", fügte James noch hinzu. Sie drehte sich sehr langsam zu ihm um: „Die Freude ist nicht auf meiner Seite, Potter." Er grinste unverschämt: „Hm… du musst mich irgendwann anders nennen, denn wenn deine Mutter meinen Vater heiratet…" „… werde ich immer noch eine Evans sein, es sei denn, dein Vater adoptiert mich und das wird nie der Fall sein. Du reichst mir als Stiefbruder schon, aber als richtiger? Never ever!", vervollständigte Lily und folgte dann wortlos ihrer Mutter und Schwester ins Haus. „Tja, Prongs", brummte Sirius, „sieht aus, als müsstest du dich bei ihr noch mehr reinhängen als ohnehin schon." James knurrte nur und ging ebenfalls nach drinnen.

Drinnen hatten die Hauselfen bereits das Essen aufgetragen und die sechs setzten sich an den Esstisch im Salon. James verzog kurz das Gesicht. Im Salon aßen sie sonst nur an Weihnachten, Geburtstagen und am Todestag seiner Mutter. Das ganze Abendessen ging schleppend voran. Spencer und Rose versuchten beide, das Gespräch in Schwung zu halten, aber da Lily und Petunia konsequent sowohl einander, als auch die beiden Jungen ignorierten und diese wiederum konzentriert aßen, machte es das etwas schwierig. Irgendwann gaben auch die beiden Erwachsenen den Versuch auf und eine unangenehme Stille bereitete sich im Zimmer aus. Einzig Sirius schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Er mampfte munter weiter drauflos, während die anderen kaum etwas anrührten. Selbst James aß nur eine Portion, sehr wenig für seine Verhältnisse, Lily rührte das Essen auf ihrem Teller nicht einmal an und Petunia nahm nur ein paar Bissen.

„Ihr könnt es ruhig essen, Liliana, Petunia. Es ist nicht vergiftet", erklärte Spencer lächelnd. Lily hob den Kopf: „Petty ist auf Diät. Sie will schön sein, für ihren fetten Verlobten. Verstehe nicht wieso, aber mich fragt ja keiner. Und mir ist einfach der Appetit vergangen." „Wieso, wenn man fragen darf?", wollte Spencer wissen. „Naja, wegen den beiden hier", Lily deutete auf James und Sirius. Spencer lachte: „Du hälst anscheinend nicht wirklich viel von ihnen, oder?" „Nun, wir wollen es ja nicht untertreiben", bemerkte Lily trocken, „die machen mich krank." „Liliana!", beendete Rose das Gespräch und Lily beugte sich nach einem ‚es tut mir Leid, Mutter', wieder über ihren Teller, aß aber immer noch nichts. So sicher, dass James und Sirius nichts am Essen gedreht hatten, war sie dann auch wieder nicht. In Hogwarts war das einer ihrer Lieblingsstreiche. Es ging soweit, dass sie nie Speisen aß, die die Marauder nicht schon vor ihr gekostet hatten und durch diese und andere Umsichtigkeiten, verhinderte Lily meistens, Opfer ihrer Streiche zu werden.

Und in dem Moment passierte es tatsächlich. Petunias Gesichtsfarbe verfärbte sich zu einem ungesunden lindgrün, die von Spencer und Rose nahmen ein sattes blattgrün an. James und Sirius grinsten einander an, aßen aber abgesehen davon schweigend weiter. Die drei ‚Verfärbten' hatten nichts bemerkt und waren ebenfalls schweigend über ihre Teller gebeugt. Kurz überlegte Lily, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, dann schwieg sie allerdings und starrte das Essen auf ihrem Teller an. Es sah tatsächlich sehr gut aus und sie hätte am liebsten etwas gegessen, aber grün anlaufen wollte sie nicht unbedingt. Kaum das sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedachte hatte, spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Knie.

Sie fuhr zu James herum, der links neben ihr saß. Sirius ihm und Petunia ihr gegenüber, Spencer und Rose jeweils am Tischende. Lilys Blick war mörderisch und sie schob seine Hand weg, als er ihre mit der Linken packte und ihr eine kleine Pastille reinlegte. „Hier, das Gegenmittel", wisperte er kaum hörbar an ihrem Ohr. Lily blickte ihn noch einmal misstrauisch an, dann führte sie die Pastille schnell zum Mund und schluckte sie. Wieso sie ihm jetzt vertraute, wusste sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es der schlichte Hunger, da sie heute morgen nur einen Apfel gegessen und es war jetzt halb acht.

Langsam begann Lily zu essen, wohl wissend, dass sowohl Sirius, als auch James sie beobachteten und ihnen beiden ein Grinsen im Gesicht stand. „Kriegen wir eigentlich jeder ein eigenes Zimmer, oder muss ich mir eins mit diesem Freak teilen?", fragte eine immer noch grüne Petunia. „Freak?", James Stimme war kühl. „Sie", erwiderte Petunia und deutete auf Lily. „Nein, natürlich nicht", griff Spencer ihre Frage wieder auf, „Godric's Hollow ist groß genug, so dass ihr beide ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen könnt. Ihr werdet es ja morgen sehen, wenn ihr hier einzieht." „Musste er mich daran erinnern", zischte Lily kaum hörbar, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendwem sonst. James hörte es trotzdem. „Na komm schon, so schlimm wird es nicht, versprochen!", wisperte er zurück und zu seiner großen Überraschung widersprach Lily nicht, sondern zuckte nur kaum merklich mit den Schultern.


	3. Von Geheimnissen und Neubeginn

_An vero: Danke._

_An Novemberkind: Wie kannst du das nach dem Prolog schon sagen? Was genau ist jetzt klischeehaft? Alles, was JKR uns über Lily und James wissen lässt, ist pures Klischee.  
Ich denke mal, meine sprachlichen Mittel sind durchaus genügend und mich würde mal interessieren, ob du es besser kannst._

_An Liz Black: Wie es ausgeht, ist ja bekannt._

_An Faye6: Weiß noch nicht._

_An Truemmerlotte: Sie sind aber Zauberer und wie das bei denen geregelt ist, wissen wir nicht, also darf ich es bestimmen. _

_An Romi: Sicher?_

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, grüne Leute. Oder wäre dir pink lieber?_

_An vero: Petunia. Ja, da hast du Recht._

_An Lily-doro-Schnabel: Ich bin krank, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert, mit dem neuen Chap. Hab das auch immer so Etappenweiße fertig gemacht. Ist auch deswegen nicht so lang geworden._

_An AddictedtoCookies: Lily, James und Sirius waren auf Hogwarts und Petunia hat ihr eigenes Leben. Sie haben es nicht mitgekriegt und die Eltern wollten es ihnen erst sagen, als sie sich sicher waren (auch aus Angst vor den Reaktionen)._

_An kat: Ja, tut sie._

**Von Geheimnissen und Neubeginn**

Am nächsten Tag bezogen Rose, Petunia und Lily ihre Zimmer in Godric's Hollow. Ein ziemliches Chaos brach aus und so beschloss Sirius, dass er Remus einen Besuch abstatten würde. James dagegen blieb zu Hause und ‚half' Lily beim umziehen. Nach nur circa zwei Stunden, in denen James ihr ständig hinterherlief, platzte Lily endgültig der Kragen. Sie schrie James so lange an, bis selbst ihm aufging, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn sie sie in Ruhe ließ. Also krallte er sich, unbemerkt von Lily, eine ihrer Zeitschriften und verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer.

‚Vogue' stand vorne auf dem Cover. Daraus, dass er es nicht kannte, schloss James ganz richtig, dass es sich um ein Muggelmagazin handelte. Grade wollte er es aufschlagen, da wurde sein Blick von dem Covergirl angezogen. Rote Haare, grüne Augen, helle Haut, hübsches Gesicht. Lily. Aber was zum Teufel machte Lilys Gesicht auf dem Cover einer Muggelzeitschrift? Nun, dass ließ sich raus finden. Und auch, wenn es seine Marauderehre verletzte, fragen war hier am einfachsten. James quälte sich aus dem Sessel und apparierte, das Magazin in der Hand, in den zweiten Stock vor Lilys Zimmertüre.

„Lily?", fragte er laut und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, als sie herumfuhr. „WAS?", fauchte die Angesprochene ihn an und strich sich nachlässig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Naja", James grinste sie gewinnend an, „ich wollte nur mal fragen, warum du auf dem Titelblatt von einem Muggelmagazin abgebildet bist und da dachte ich…" Lily sollte nie erfahren, was James gedacht hatte, den in dem Moment fiel sie ihm ins Wort: „Gib das her!" „Krieg ich denn eine Erklärung?", wollte James wissen und hielt die Zeitschrift über seinen Kopf. Zwar war Lily nur unbedeutend kleiner als er und mit den Absatzschuhen, die sie trug fast genauso groß, doch sosehr sie sich auch streckte, die ‚Vogue' war nicht mehr in ihrer Reichweite.

„Also gut, setzt dich irgendwohin. Wo halt Platz ist. Und wehe, du sagst irgendjemandem was davon!", gab Lily nach. James war zwar verwundert, dass sie nicht ausrastete, aber es war keine unangenehme Überraschung. Ein Blick durchs Zimmer sagte ihm, dass nirgendwo Platz war, also schob er einfach einen Stapel Zeitschriften beiseite (von denen ihm ebenfalls Lilys Gesicht entgegen sah) und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Lily warf ein paar Jeans aufs Bett und tat es ihm gleich. „Ich höre", durchbrach James die Stille, hielt die Zeitschrift aber noch fest. Man(n) konnte ja nie wissen.

„Ich habe schon als Kind hin und wieder gemodelt. Eigentlich schon als Baby. Meine Mutter war damals ziemlich fanatisch. Sie wollte das schon mit Petunia machen, aber es hat halt bei der nicht geklappt. Bei mir schon. Das waren halt nur so kleinere Aufträge. Richtig professionell wurde es dann mit dreizehn oder vierzehn, als mich D&G – Dolce & Gabbana, ein ziemlich teures Label – verpflichtet hat. Also habe ich dann angefangen, in den Schulferien, an den Wochenenden und manchmal auch während der Schulzeit zu modeln. Catwalk und Fotoshootings. Später noch Werbung, sowohl im Fernsehen, als auch auf Plakatwänden oder bei öffentlichen Shows, für verschiedene Labels. Mittlerweile habe ich Verträge mit den ganz großen Firmen. Dior, Versace, D&G, Calvin Klein, Victoria's Secrets, Tommy Hilfiger, Gucci und andere. Zufrieden?"

Obwohl James den Ausmaß des ganzen nicht verstand, immerhin spielte sich dieser Teil von Lilys Leben ausschließlich in der Muggelwelt ab, wurde ihm doch bewusst, wieso Lily versucht hatte, ihre Modelkarriere geheim zu halten. Sicherlich gab es einige Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts, die darüber Bescheid wussten, aber wohl nicht allzu viele. In diesen unruhigen Zeiten wurden die Eltern der Kinder immer über die Gefahren, denen ein muggelgeborener Zauberer oder eine muggelgeborene Hexe ausgesetzt war, unterrichtet und die meisten entschieden sich, ihren Kinder deren magische Fähigkeiten vorzuenthalten. „Keine Angst, ich halte meine Klappe. Marauderehrenwort!", versicherte er ihr dann und wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, lächelte Lily ihn an. „Danke."

Dann nahm sie ihm die Zeitschrift aus der Hand, drehte sich um und fuhr fort, ihre Sachen einzuräumen. „Ähm… eine Frage noch", meldete James sich noch einmal zu Wort, während er aufstand. Lily wandte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu, als sie nachhakte: „Ja?" „Ich weiß ja, dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst und Sirius auch nicht und alles, aber meinst du, wir könnten es schaffen, uns wie zivilisierte Leute zu benehmen? Unserer Eltern zuliebe, meine ich. Und ich denke, wir könnten deine Schwester gemeinsam weitaus besser ärgern, als getrennt." Bei seinen ersten Worten hatte Lily keine Reaktion gezeigt, aber als Petunia zur Sprache kam, hatte sie das Buch, was sie grade hatte einräumen wollen, zurück aufs Bett geworfen und sich umgedreht.

„Okay, meinetwegen! Aber du spielst mir keine Streiche oder sonst was und du hörst auf, dich so aufzuführen, als gehöre dir die Welt. Und du fragst mich nicht mehr, ob ich mit dir ausgehe. Klar? Für Black gilt dasselbe, falls er da auch mit einbezogen werden möchte." James grinste. „Hoch und heilig versprochen!", sein Tonfall veränderte sich, „Mein Name ist James Potter und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" „Lily Evans", antwortete die Rothaarige und schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand, „nett dich kennen zu lernen." „Prongs. Was genau ist hier los?", unterbrach eine Stimme aus Richtung Tür die beiden.

„Black", fauchte Lily, „wie lange stehst du da schon?" „Seit eurer komische Begrüßungszeremonie", kam die Antwort. James erbarmte sich und erklärte Sirius, was los war: „Wir haben beschlossen, noch mal von vorne anzufangen. Keine Streiche, kein Machogehabe und keine Fragen nach Dates meinerseits mehr. Für dich gälte dasselbe, falls du willst." „Hm… und wofür das Ganze?", hakte Sirius weiter nach. Diesmal antwortete Lily: „Zum einen unseren Eltern zuliebe und zum anderen um Petunia das Leben zur Hölle zu machen." „Klingt nicht schlecht… Sirius B. Black", bemerkte Sirius grinsend und hielt Lily seine Hand hin. „Lily Evans", erwiderte die, „Liliana Helena, eigentlich, aber gut. Wofür steht das ‚B'?" „Beteigeuze", erwiderte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht, „Alphastern des Orion." Lily nickte: „Schon klar. Hab in Astronomie aufgepasst… im Gegensatz zu euch."

„Jaja. Was machen wir jetzt mit Petunia", klingte James sich ein. „Nichts", war Lily ruhige Erwiderung. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue: „Nichts?" „Nichts", bestätigte Lily. James verdrehte die Augen: „Wie sollen wir das jetzt deuten." „Wir machen JETZT nichts mit Petty, weil ich mich hier jetzt erstmal häuslich einrichte. Danach können wir uns gerne noch mal zusammensetzen und uns was überlegen, okay? Gut, dann raus jetzt", mit diesen Worten scheuchte Lily die beiden Jungen raus und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?


	4. Starte: 'Operation unperfekt'

_An GefallenerEngel: Aber da wir sie ja nicht mögen, ist ja alles in Ordnung._

_An Sirius'Schwester: Das ist ein bisher ungelöstes Rätsel der Menschheit._

_An Truemmerlotte: Okay, mach ich._

_An Lara-Lynx: Ich versuche es._

_An Romi: Solala halt. Zumindest wieder halbwegs gut. Wurde aber auch Zeit, immerhin liege ich seit Sonntag Abend… Virusinfekt._

_An Sango: Ja, die Titel sind auch die Dinge, die am meisten Zeit und Gedanken erfordern. Und das, worauf ich am stolzesten bin ;)._

_An Liz Black: Werde ich, verlass dich drauf._

_An Faye6: Ich versuche möglichst kreativ zu sein._

_An Lily-doro-Schnabel: Jo, besser schon. Keine Halsschmerzen mehr, Kopfweh ist auch weniger. Bin halt nur total müde und schwach und alles, weil ich fast eine Woche nur im Bett gelegen habe._

_An Jo Lizard: Sie modelt ja bisher nur nebenbei. Ich musste das reinbringen, um eine Idee, die später in der Story kommt, glaubhaft zu machen und darauf baut teilweiße die Fortsetzung (die fest geplant und schon strukturiert ist) auf._

_An vero: Das kommt später noch mal vor und auch in der Fortsetzung._

_An Novemberkind: Ich habe nichts gegen produktive Kritik, ob im Guten oder im Schlechten, aber deine war für mich kein Stück produktiv, sondern eher abwertend und sonst nichts.  
Gedankenanstoß wofür? Ich konnte dem ehrlich gesagt nichts entnehmen.  
Ich schreibe die Kapitel wie sie mir in den Sinn kommen und auf überarbeiten habe ich einfach keine Lust mehr. Die FFs sind eigentlich eh nur dazu da, damit ich nicht aus der Übung komme (ich schreibe ein Buch und da das ziemlich oft hakt, muss ich mich ja anderweitig ‚trainieren').  
Und wenn dich die Kleiderbeschreibungen nerven, dann überspring sie doch einfach. Ich bin nun mal der Meinung, dass Klamotten eine ganze Menge über den Menschen, der sie trägt, aussagen._

**Starte: ‚Operation unperfekt'**

Tatsächlich entpuppten sich für Petunia die Tage in Godric's Hollow als die Hölle auf Erden. Kröten, die in ihrem Bett saßen. Essen, das ihr ins Gesicht klatschte. Bücher, die sie durch das ganze Haus jagten. Türen, die, grade von ihr geöffnet, vor ihrer Nase zuschlugen. Möbel, die ihr Beinchen stellten. Gemälde, die sich über die lustig machten. Teppiche, die wegrutschten, wenn sie über die drüber gehen wollte. Teetassen, die ihr in die Nase bissen. Gabeln, die sie attackierten. All das gehörte mittlerweile zur Tagesordnung. Was Petunia aber nicht ahnte war, dass sich James, Sirius und Lily grade erst aufwärmten. Wurde sie schon von diesen ‚Kleinigkeiten' wahnsinnig, dann sollte sie am Ende der Ferien Reif für die Klapsmühle sein, denn von den dreien hatte sie kein Erbahmen zu erwarten.

„Also, weiß jeder, was zu tun ist?", fragte James zum hundertsten Mal und Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sirius dagegen sprang auf, schlug die Hacken zusammen und rief: „Jawohl, Sir." Jetzt war es an James, die Augen zu verdrehen, während Lily grinste. Die drei saßen auf Lilys Bett und planten ihren neusten Streich an Petunia. Während die beiden Jungen noch irgendetwas besprachen, drehte Lily sich auf den Rücken und fingerte eine Zeitschrift vom Boden. ‚Elle' stand auf dem Titelblatt und darunter war ihr eigenes Gesicht abgebildet. „Nettes Foto, Lils", bemerkte Sirius, der ihr über die Schulter sah. Er wusste ebenfalls alles über ihre Modelkarriere und war, wie James, zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet. Lily zog nur eine Grimasse, als sie seinen Kommentar hörte, schlug das Magazin auf und blätterte es durch ohne wirklich etwas zu lesen.

Kurz darauf war sie auch schon durch und legte das Heft zur Seite. Stattdessen griff sie nach ihrem Spanischbuch und schlug das Vokabelverzeichnis auf. Lily hatte irgendwann einmal beschlossen, das sie mehr Sprachen lernen wollte und jetzt lernte sie Spanisch. Sirius dagegen griff die Zeitschrift, welche Lily grade weggelegt hatte und auch James beugte sich über das Heft. Während Lily halblaut Spanischvokabel vor sich hin murmelte, lasen die beiden Jungen die Artikel. „Lila ist also die neue Modefarbe" verkündete Sirius irgendwann lauthals. Lily stöhnte gequält. „Sirius Black, no sirves para nada!", erklärte sie, während sie sich aufsetzte. Sowohl er, als auch James starrten sie an und verstanden ganz offensichtlich kein Wort.

Lily grinste zufrieden. „Es heißt soviel wie: Sirius Black, du bist ein Nichtsnutz.'", erklärte sie, „Lila war die Modefarbe letzten Sommer. Jetzt ist es weiß." „Gut zu wissen", murmelte James sarkastisch und beugte sich wieder über die Zeitung. „Du ließt so was?", fragte er dann. Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Ne, eigentlich nicht. Petty ist die, die so was ließt, dann noch Klatschmagazine und ‚Liebesromane' der zweifelhaften Art. Meine Managerin ist nur der Meinung, mir jedes Heft zuschicken zu müssen, in dem ich vorkomme, also fliegen die Dinger Haufenweiße bei mir rum." „Wer's glaubt…", grummelte Sirius. „Imbécil", fauchte Lily zurück und wandte sich dann ohne Erklärung wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Imbe-was?", hakte Sirius also nach. Lily antwortet, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen: „Dummkopf." „Was? Nur weil ich das nicht verstehe?", empörte er sich. James schaltete sich ein: „Ich glaube mal Imbe- Imbe- Imbezil heißt Dummkopf." „Imbécil", verbesserte Lily, „Betonung auf dem BE und das c wie einen Zischlaut sprechen. Und ja, es heißt Dummkopf." „Ich bin kein Dummkopf", jammerte Sirius. Lily stöhnte: „Tontería!" „Was heißt das?", wollte James wissen. „Tontería, Betonung auf dem IA. Heißt soviel wie Blödsinn. Kannst wahlweiße auch ‚imbecilidad' sagen, Schwachsinn, und wenn es auf Sirius hier zutreffen soll, dann sagst du wieder ‚imbécil', was nämlich, neben Dummkopf, auch schwachsinnig bedeutet." „Ich bin nicht schwachsinnig!", heulte Sirius und tat so, als wäre er wirklich verletzt. „Cierra el pico!", war Lilys Erwiderung, „oder für dich: Halt die Klappe!" „Stimme zu", bemerkte James und beugte sich wieder über die Zeitung.

„Sag mal, Lily, wie machst du das?", fragte Sirius, nachdem er einige Minuten nachdenklich vor sich hin gestarrt hatte. Lily hob den Kopf: „Wie mache ich was?" „Na das alles. Nicht nur, dass du ständig für die Schule lernst, du lernst auch noch freiwillig Spanisch. Und Französisch sprichst du auch." „Erstmal: ich bin zweisprachig aufgewachsen, dass heißt, ich spreche Französisch fließend seit ich denken kann und außerdem lerne ich nicht nur Spanisch, sondern mit Pettys alten Schulbücher fast alles, was in Muggelschulen unterrichtet wird, z.B. Chemie, Physik, Geschichte, Mathematik, Erdkunde, Biologie und so weiter. Ist doch möglich, dass ich das mal brauche. Und wie ich das mache? Ganz einfach: Ich vergeude meine Zeit nicht damit Lehrer zu nerven, Snape zu verfluchen, Jüngere zu ärgern und von einem Bett ins nächste zu steigen wie du."

„Aber WIESO?", fragte Sirius weiter und schien es wirklich nicht zu verstehen, „ich meine, du lernst wie eine Verrückte, du modelst und tust noch tausend andere Sachen. Reiten, Klavier spielen, Ballett, Tennis spielen, tanzen und was weiß ich noch. Dann bist du noch eine Mustertochter und irgendwann musst du ja auch mal ausspannen und Spaß haben und so. Wie kriegst du das unter einen Hut?" „Gar nicht", war Lilys knappe Erwiderung. Ein Hauch von Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sirius runzelte die Stirn: „Wie jetzt, gar nicht?" „Nimm das ausspannen und Spaß haben weg und du hast es. Ich meine, ich kann mich ja noch nicht einmal mit euch unterhalten ohne dabei spanisch Vokabeln zu lernen." Sirius fragte nicht weiter, aber sowohl er, als auch James, sahen das rothaarige Mädchen in einem neuen Licht.

Lily war für sie, wie für alle in Hogwarts, immer die Verkörperung des Perfekten gewesen. Klug, brav, freundlich, aber dennoch beliebt und witzig. Nie wäre ihnen eingefallen, dass Lily selbst darunter litt. Ihre Zeit wurde so sehr davon beansprucht, perfekt und unfehlbar zu sein, dass der Spaß auf der Strecke blieb. Während sich James noch dachte, wir blöd sie gewesen waren, dass nicht vorher zu bemerken, war Sirius schon einen Schritt weiter. Er dachte bereits an die Lösung des Problems. „Weißt du, Lily, ich denke, wir werden dich als Schülerin annehmen. Und du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, denn noch niemand wurde bisher von den Marauder unterrichtet. Glaub mir, das wird dein spaßigstes Hogwartsjahr überhaupt!" James Gesicht hellte sich auf. Ihm gefiel die Idee seines Freundes. Jetzt sahen beide gespannt auf Lily und waren überrascht von dem, was sie sahen.

Lily war aufgesprungen, ihre Gesichtszüge drückten eine verbissene Entschlossenheit aus. Und sie war keineswegs positiv. „Nein, nein und nochmals nein!", erklärte sie bestimmt, „wir haben einen Waffenstillstand über die Ferien geschlossen, aber niemand hat gesagt, dass der auch auf Hogwarts ausgeweitet wird. Abgesehen davon, alles ist gut, wie es ist und ich möchte gute UZTs und ebenso gute Empfehlungen haben. Ob ihr glaubt oder nicht, nicht jeder Mensch auf der Welt verzehrt sich danach, eurer kleinen Gang anzugehören. Habt ihr das jetzt verstanden, oder soll ich es noch mal wiederholen, extra für euch?" James und Sirius starrten ihr hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

„Okay, DAS war mal ein Abgang…", murmelte Sirius und wandte seinen Blick von der weißen Zimmertür ab. James nickte stumm. Er schlug die Zeitschrift zu und betrachtete Lilys Bild. Sie lächelte in die Kamera und sah vollkommen sorglos und glücklich aus. Anscheinend musste man als Model auch gut schauspielern können. „Erinnerst du dich, was Moony mal gesagt hat?", unterbrach Sirius seine Gedanken, „dass der ewige Streit mit dir für sie so etwas wie ein Ventil wäre, weil sie unter einem enormen Stress stände. Wir haben ihn ausgelacht, aber wenn ich es noch mal überdenke, dann könnte das stimmen. Sie steht wirklich unter Stress." James nickte langsam: „Ja und ich denke, hier haben wir eine neue Marauderaufgabe." Sirius strahlte.

„Ich nehme das als ‚ja'", stellte James fest, „das heißt, wir werden dieses Jahr dafür Sorgen, dass Lily mal aus sich rauskommt und ihre ganzen Pflichten vergisst. Einfach, dass sie mal versucht weniger perfekt zu sein. Weil zu viel Stress ist schließlich ungesund und ich muss ja aufpassen, dass mein Stiefschwesterchen sich nicht zu viel zumutet." „Fast Stiefschwesterchen", verbesserte Sirius, „noch war keine Hochzeit, aber ansonsten stimme ich zu. Und ganz nebenbei werden wir euch zwei verkuppeln. Ich schaue mir das nämlich nicht länger mit an und eine Idee habe ich auch schon…" Auf James Gesicht war ein breites Grinsen erschienen, aber bei Sirius letztem Satz runzelte er die Stirn: „Was?" „Och, siehst du dann schon, wenn ‚Operation unperfekt' angelaufen ist", erwiderte sein Freund geheimnisvoll


	5. Kleider machen Leute

_An Truemmerlotte: Sieht sie allerdings nicht so._

_An DasTeddy: Etwas verspätet, aber hier ist das nächste Chap._

_An GefallenerEngel: Wir kennen ja alle Sirius… und Petunia kriegt auch noch ihr Fett weg._

_An Faye6: Du lieferst aber grade konstruktive Kritik ;). Kritik kann nämlich sowohl positiv, als auch negativ sein und das von dir war konstruktive, positive Kritik._

_An Little Nadeshiko: Vielleicht lässt sich daraus was machen…_

_An Lily-Doro-Schnabel: Bei mir ist es ein bakterieller Infekt… und zwar einer, der nicht weggehen will (nervt mich schon seit über zweieinhalb Wochen)._

_An Joanna: Danke._

**Kleider machen Leute**

„‚Unperfekt' ist noch nicht einmal ein vernünftiges Wort", bemerkte Remus trocken, nachdem seine Freunde ihn in ihren Plan eingeweiht hatten. „Das ist Sirius-Sprache. Für ihn existieren Grammatik, Rechtschreibung, Artikulation und der ganze Kram nicht", erwiderte James und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „also, was hälst du davon?" „Prinzipiell nicht schlecht. Ich habe mir schon ein paar Mal überlegt, dass Lily mal aus ihrer Welt rauskommen müsste. Aber wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Und wollt ihr sie wirklich mit Prongs verkuppeln?" „Uns fällt schon noch was ein. Und wieso sollten wir sie nicht mit Prongs verkuppeln? Irgendwelche Einwände?", ereiferte Sirius sich. Remus zuckte nur wage mit den Schultern und griff nach einem von James Quidditchmagazinen.

Sirius war zufrieden: „Sehr gut, dann können wir ja…" „…Anzüge für die Hochzeit besorgen", vervollständigte eine Stimme aus Richtung Tür seinen Satz. Spencer stand dort und warf einen überdeutlichen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ihr solltet vor zehn Minuten unten sein", bemerkte er und James tat das mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Er legte seinen Besen und das passende Pflegeset, womit er sich grade beschäftigt hatte, zur Seite und stand auf. Remus schlug das Heft zu und verabschiedete sich, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Er war, wie Peter, natürlich auch zur Hochzeit eingeladen, hatte aber bereits einen passenden Anzug. Sirius folgte nun seinem besten Freund und dessen Vater widerwillig nach unten und grummelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

Die Hochzeit war für den 11.8., einen Sonntag, angesetzt und somit in exakt sechs Tagen. Rose war bereits vor einer Stunde mit ihren beiden Töchter, den Brautjungfern, losgezogen um sowohl für sich selbst, als auch für die beiden Kleider zu besorgen. „Wo gehen wir einkaufen?", wollte Sirius wissen, „Madame Malkins?" „Ne, irgendein Muggelladen", James wusste wie immer besser Bescheid, als sein Freund, „das wird eine Muggelhochzeit." Sirius fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Muggelhochzeit? „Das… das heißt da – da kommen… MUGGEL?", würgte er ungläubig hervor. „Exakt, Padfoot. Dein Intellekt überrascht mich jedes Mal aufs neue", bemerkte James trocken. „Dein permanenter Usus von Synonymen tangiert mich extrem peripher", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch. (A/N: Sinngemäß: Dein ständiger Gebrach von Fremdwörtern nervt mich ziemlich.) „Klappe!", war James einziger Kommentar, denn er verstand sehr wohl, was sein Freund meinte und worauf er anspielte. Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus, worauf James nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Kommt, Jungs. Wir apparieren in den Tropfenden Kessel und von da aus gehen wir dann ins Muggellondon", unterbrach Spencer ihr Geplänkel. „Amen", kam es unisono zurück (A/N: ‚Amen' heißt ungefähr so viel wie ‚so sei es'). Genau so verfuhren sie dann auch und standen keine halbe Stunde später in einem Herrenbekleidungsgeschäft der Muggel. Sirius murmelte die ganze Zeit unverständliche, aber deutlich schlecht gelaunte, Dinge vor sich hin und James war einfach nur genervt von dem ganzen Hochzeitskram. Spencer dagegen schien das ganze wirklich Spaß zu machen. Oder es war einfach die Vorfreude auf die Hochzeit. Auf jeden Fall schien der nicht zu bemerken, wie sich die Laune der beiden Jungen gefährlich dem Tiefpunkt näherte.

„Der Anzug sitzt nicht", kommentierte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Sirius belustigt. Der fuhr herum und blickte in Lilys funkelnde Augen. „Stimme zu", bemerkte James, der heran geschlendert kam, „aber mal ne andere Sache: Was machst du hier? Müsstest du nicht mit deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester nette Kleidchen kaufen?" „Mum hat ihrs und ich hab meins. Bei Petty Händchen halten brauche ich echt nicht", erklärte Lily und zog dann einen mittelgrauen Anzug von der Stange, „probier den mal an, Sirius, grau müsste gut an dir aussehen. Besser als schwarz. Für komplett schwarz ist dein Typ an sich schon zu dunkel." Sirius gehorchte und verschwand mit dem grauen Anzug in der Kabine. Kurz darauf drückte Lily James einen dunkelblauen in die Hand. „Zieh den an! Blau steht dir." „Jawohl, Ma'am.!", witzelte James und ergriff den Anzug mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Lily lachte und boxte ihn leicht gegen den Arm.

„Hört auf zu flirten und guckt lieber mal, wie das aussieht", meldete Sirius sich und beide drehten sich um. James mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und Lily mit zartrosa angelaufenen Wangen. Sirius zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und Lily lachte. „Sieht gut aus. Nur da sitzt es noch nicht so ganz, aber das haben wir gleich…", sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass der Verkäufer mit Spencer beschäftigt und seine Kollegin im Lager verschwunden waren, dann hob sie den Zauberstab und deutete auf Sirius. Der Anzug veränderte seinen Schnitt geringfügig und Lily nickte zufrieden: „Ja, sieht gut aus. James, bist du fertig?" Letzteres rief sie laut in Richtung Umkleidekabinen.

„Ja", kam es knapp zurück und Sekunden später erschien James. „Na, was sagt die Expertin?", fragte er grinsend, während Sirius an ihm vorbei in die Umkleide ging, um sich wieder seine normalen Sachen anzuziehen. „Doch…", murmelte Lily mehr zu sich selbst, „doch… sieht gut aus… sitzt… passt. Den nimmst du!" „Wenn du das sagst…", erwiderte James neckend, woraufhin Lily ihn wieder gegen den Arm boxte. „Au!", protestierte James, „du hast einen ganz schon harten Schlag." „Als ob dir das weh getan hätte", widersprach Lily grinsend und schubste ihn in Richtung Umkleide. „Los, zieh dich um", befahl sie und James verschwand lachend in der Kabine.

„So, kriegen wir jetzt auch dein Kleid zu sehen", fragte Sirius einen dreiviertel Stunde später, als sie in Godric's Hollow ankamen. „Nein", erwiderte Lily. James versuchte ihr die Tasche zu entreißen, die sie in der Hand hielt, aber Lily wich ihm geschmeidig aus. „Keine Chance!", erklärte sie lachend und verschwand nach oben. „Und wieso das jetzt nicht?", erkündigte Sirius sich bei James, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verdrehte die Augen. Sirius lachte: „Das heißt, ich muss dieses Verhalten nicht verstehen?" „Nein, musst du nicht", erwiderte James trocken, „kennst du den Spruch ‚Frauen und Technik'? Genauso gut könnte man auch ‚Frauen und Kleider' sagen und jeder würde es verstehen." „Technik?", fragte Sirius interessiert und James schlug ihm statt einer Antwort nur auf den Rücken und grinste spöttisch.

„Mum, ich bin weg!", rief Lily, als sie gegen halb neun am Abend die Treppe herunter gelaufen kam. Sirius und James, die die Küche nach etwas Essbarem durchforsteten, obwohl vor grade mal anderthalb Stunden zu Abend gegessen worden war, kamen neugierig in den Flur, als Rose aus dem Wohnzimmer rief: „Nicht so schnell! Komm erstmal her, Mademoiselle!" Lily stöhnte entnervt auf, aber sie ging brav ins Wohnzimmer, wo Rose und Spencer zusammen saßen und Wein tranken. „So gehst du mir nicht aus dem Haus", war das nächste, was man von Lilys Mutter hörte. Ihre Tochter schien keinerlei Ahnung zu haben, was los war, oder zumindest tat sie so, als sie unschuldig fragte: „Wieso nicht?"

James und Sirius wechselten einen Blick und folgten der Rothaarigen dann ins Wohnzimmer. So ganz waren Roses Bedenken nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Lily sah gut aus, keine Frage, aber nicht so, wie ihre Mutter es von einer braven Tochter erwartete. In ihre Haare hatte sie schwarze Strähnen rein gemacht und sie fielen ihr und wilden, zerzausten Locken über den Rücken (A/N: Ich meine jetzt nicht so kleine, krause Löckchen, sondern eher in Wellen, nur eben krasser). Sie trug eine knallenge, schwarze Lederhose, dazu ein bauch- und rückenfreies silbernes Glitzertop und in der Hand hielt sie eine nieten- und silberbeschlagene Jacke, ebenfalls aus schwarzem Leder. Schließlich schwarze Stiefel mit Pfennigabsatz, silberne Kreolen, wie eine Kette und mehrere Ringe, dann noch die Augen mit Hilfe von Kajal ebenfalls schwarz geschminkt und Lipgloss. James pfiff leise durch die Zähne und Sirius nickte anerkennend.

„Du siehst aus wie… wie eine Nutte", erregte sich Rose. Lily hob eine Augenbraue: „Mutter, ich bitte dich!" „Fakt ist, dass schickt sich nicht für ein Mädchen deines Alters! Du bist ja noch nicht einmal volljährig", schnaubte ihre Mutter. „Bin ich wohl", widersprach Lily, „Spencer?" „Sie hat Recht, Darling. In der Zaubererwelt ist man mit siebzehn volljährig und Lily ist sowohl siebzehn Jahre alt, als auch eine Hexe." „Ich aber nicht", schnappte Rose zurück, „und selbst wenn, ich bin ihre Mutter und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Tochter so auf die Straße geht." „Ähm, Rose, wenn es dich beruhigen würde, dann könnten Sirius und ich mitgehen, oder was meinst du, Padfoot?", mischte sich James ein. Sirius nickte übereifrig. „Das würdet ihr tun? Zu liebenswürdig, vielen Dank, Jungs. Und ihr passt mir gut auf meine kleine Lily aus?", Rose schien ehrlich erleichtert, Lily dagegen verdrehte nur die Augen. „Beeilet euch, wir kommen sowieso zu spät", faucht sie und drückte sich an James vorbei und den Flur.

James hörte, wie sie irgendetwas murmelte und es hörte sich gefährlich nach „Wenn diese beiden Idioten mitkommen, dann verdreifacht sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich auf dem Rücksitz irgendeines Autos ende… wahrscheinlich mit einem von ihnen auf mir drauf" an. James grinste: „Ist einzurichten." Lily schenkte ihm einen ihrer berühmten eisigen Blicke und James lachte. Dann folgte er Sirius nach oben, um sich umzuziehen. Zehn Minuten später kamen die beiden wieder herunter. Lily wartete auf sie und trommelte mit den Fingern der rechten Hand auf der Kommode, an der sie lehnte, herum.

„Sag mal, sind die echt?", fragte Sirius plötzlich und James starrte ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Lily nickte knapp: „Jep. Glaubst du, ich würde mir Kunstnägel aufkleben? Ich bitte dich." „War ja nur ne Frage", grummelte Sirius. James, der jetzt auch verstanden hatte, worum es ging, schaltete sich ein: „Hoffe mal, du bist überhaupt berechtigt, so lange Nägel zu haben." Lily hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Sirius dagegen schon: „Prongsie? Wovon redest du?" „Naja, die sind doch garantiert Waffenscheinpflichtig." „Ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Aber sie wird da sicher ne Erlaubnis für haben, immerhoch ist sie doch sonst auch immer so perfekt." „Könntet ihr aufhören, über meine Nägel zu diskutieren und mal voran machen? Vielen Dank", fauchte Lily entnervt und sie apparierten in die Stadt.


	6. Babyblaue Cocktails und Fliegzeuge

_An GefallenerEngel: Danke :)_

_An Truemmerlotte: Ja, das wird für sie wohl kein Zuckerschlecken._

_An Jo Lizard: Ich habe mir gedacht, dass so eine Frage kommt und in diesem Kapitel wird es erklärt, also sage ich jetzt nichts dazu._

_An sunshine: Dafür poste ich ja immer recht schnell die neuen (wie ich finde)._

_An Mimim: Muss in jedem Kapitel etwas Weltbewegendes passieren?_

****

**Babyblaue Cocktails und ‚Fliegzeuge'**

„Emmy! Candy!", begrüßte Lily ihre besten Freundinnen und umarmte beide. „Lil! Du siehst mal wieder genial aus. Aber dein Anblick ist ja sowieso deprimierend. Wieso muss meine beste Freundin auch ein Topmodel sein? Ich krieg da jedes Mal Komplexe", sprudelte es aus Emmy heraus. Candy lächelte: „Schön dich zu sehen, Lily." „Emmy, ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Kreta ist dir gut bekommen. Candy, du warst beim Friseur, hab ich Recht? Sieht gut aus", erwiderte Lily lachend. Candy nickte: „Ja, danke. Obwohl ich mein Leben für so schöne lange Haare, wie du sie hast, geben würde. Emmys würden es ja auch schon tun…" „Danke", schnappte die Dritte, grinste aber weiterhin. James räusperte sich und trat aus dem Schatten. Sirius folgte.

„Mädels, darf ich euch meinen Fast-Stiefbruder und seinen Freund vorstellen?", Lily seufzte theatralisch. „Das meinst du jetzt nicht, wie ich glaube, wie du es meinst, oder?", Emmy schien alles andere, als begeistert. Candy dagegen hatte natürlich wieder eine Erklärung parat: „Lass mich raten. Potters Eltern sind geschieden oder sein Vater verwitwet. Deine Mutter heiratet seinen Vater, also seid ihr bald Stiefgeschwister." „Könnte doch auch Blacks Vater sein", wandte Emmy ein. Candy schenkte ihr einen leicht herablassenden Blick: „Deine Mutter ist eine Hexe, du musst wissen, wer die Blacks sind." „Nein", schmollte Emmy, aber keiner ihrer Freundinnen ging mehr darauf ein.

„Candy, komm mal her", forderte Lily ihre jüngere Freundin auf und ging mit ihr einige Schritte weg. James trat zu Emmy und fragte, ohne den Blick von Lily zu nehmen: „Wie hast du sie dazu bekommen, mitzukommen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Lily Evans sich die Nacht in irgendwelchen Clubs um die Ohren schlägt." „…und ich nicht, dass sie SO aussehen kann", fügte Sirius hinzu, der näher gekommen war. Emmy grinste: „Wettschulden. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Lily zum weggehen zu kriegen sind Wettschulden oder ähnliche Dinge, um die sie partout nicht drum herum kommt und das andere… also, ähm, wisst ihr…." James rettete sie: „Wir wissen bereits, dass Lily modelt, auch weil du es eben über die ganze Straße trompetet hat, aber sie hat es uns schon vorher gesagt. Naja, eher gesagt, ich hab's entdeckt."

„Gut. Aber ihr haltet doch eure vorlauten Klappen, oder? Ach, Lily wird schon dafür sorgen, denke ich… Egal, wie auch immer, Fakt ist, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben lang in den allerneusten und modischsten Klamotten und Profi-Make-up fotografiert wird und sonst was, da schnappt man schon so einiges auf. Und Candy und ich profitieren. Guckt!", Emmy deutete auf Candy, die grade hinter Lily her auf sie zu kam und sich sichtlich sträubte. Ihr Jeansrock war deutlich kürzer und enger als vorher, dass weiße T-Shirt hatte keine Arme mehr und war bauchfrei und die Turnschuhe hatten sich wie von Zauberhand (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) in braune Wildlederstiefel verwandelt. „Besser", stellte Emmy fest, „definitiv besser. Gute Arbeit, Lil." „Danke, aber nenn mich nicht ‚Lil'", beschwerte Lily sich und Emmy lachte. „Gut, dann eben Lils." Von Lily hörte man nur noch ein täuschend echtes Fauchen.

Sie betraten den Club und während Candy einen Tisch besetzte und die Jungen Getränke holten, zog Emmy Lily direkt auf die Tanzfläche und diese folgte lachend. Nachdem sie die Getränke geordert hatten, lehnten sich James und Sirius an die Bar und beobachteten die beiden Mädchen auf der Tanzfläche. Beide bewegten sich sicher und gekonnt und zogen somit so einige Blicke auf sich. Emmy genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit, Lily reagierte nicht darauf. Wahrscheinlich war sie es schlicht gewohnt, angestarrt zu werden und hielt es nicht für nötig, irgendwie zu zeigen ob es ihr gefiel oder ob es sie störte. Gebracht hätte es ihr eh nichts.

Der Barkeeper stellte fünf Getränke vor sie hin und mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ James besagte Getränke vor sich her zum Tisch fliegen (A/N: Sie sind in einer Zaubererdisco). „Was willst du?", fragte er Candy, „wir haben einfach mal fünf verschiedene Drinks genommen." „Ich lass lieber Lily und Emmy zuerst entscheiden", erwiderte Candy und lächelte schüchtern. „Wieso?", wollte Sirius wissen. Candy warf einen Blick zu ihren Freundinnen, die immer noch tanzten und senkte dann die Stimme: „Naja, es ist besser, ihnen ihren Willen zu lassen. Emmy ist recht pingelig und aufbrausend und Lily kann zu einer ziemlichen Diva werden, wenn sie will. Es lebt sich leichter, wenn man einfach mal zurücksteht und die beiden zuerst aussuchen lässt."

„Du hast Glück, dass ich gute Laune habe, könnte man deine Leiche gleich unterm Tisch hervorziehen, aber weil ich gut gelaunt bin, gebe ich sogar zu, dass ich mich durchaus manchmal divenhaft benehme", hörten sie Lilys belustigte Stimme hinter sich. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte wie zufällig auf Emmys Arm, schien die Ältere aber von einem Wutanfall abzuhalten. Candy öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber Lily war schneller: „…und zickig und reizbar und was weiß ich noch alles. Ist mir durchaus bewusst, Can, also reib es mir nicht unter die Nase." Sie langte über die Schulter ihrer besten Freundin, griff nach einem gelb-orangefarbenen Cocktail und setzte sich neben James auf die Bank. Emmy nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und griff sich den babyblauen Cocktail und Candy das Butterbier. Sirius nahm den Feuerwhiskey und James das Wodkaglas.

Es wurde ein wirklich lustiger Abend und hinterher bekamen die anderen sogar Candy auf die Tanzfläche, auch wenn sie sich eher steif bewegte und sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen schien. Ja mehr Alkohol floss, desto mehr Hemmungen fielen auch und Emmy verzog sich irgendwann mit einem Typen zum knutschen in eine der Ecken, während Sirius mit einem giggelnden Mädchen im Schlepptau ganz aus der Disco verschwand. „Wo geht er hin?", fragte Lily James, mit dem sie grade, wie schon die meiste Zeit des Abends, tanzte. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwohin. Vielleicht in ein Hotel oder so. Hauptsache niemand stört sie. Den Rest kannst du dir ja denken", war James Erwiderung und er grinste anzüglich. Lily lachte, dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Halb drei. Wir sollten mal langsam gehen", bemerkte sie. James nickte: „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich denke, Emmy und Sirius sind versorgt, aber Candy sollten wir wohl besser nach Hause bringen." „Heute ganz der Gentleman", spottete Lily, stimmte aber zu.

„Na, spät geworden, gestern?", fragte Spencer seinen Sohn neckend, als der sich am nächsten Morgen an den Frühstückstisch setzte. James grummelte nur unverständlich, aber zu seinem Glück lenkte in dem Moment Lily, die grade das Esszimmer betrat, sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Guten Morgen", rief sie bestens gelaunt. James stöhnte nur und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ist Sirius noch oben?", wollte Spencer wissen, worauf Lily verneinte und Müsli in eine Schüssel kippte. „Wo dann? Und wieso ist er nicht hier", schlug Rose in dieselbe Kerbe. Lily griff nach der Milch und erwiderte lässig: „Sein Grund ist blond, braunäugig, ungefähr 1,70m, dumm wie Bohnenstroh und hat sich garantiert schon mehrmals unters Messer gelegt." „Was, bitte?", Rose verstand nicht so ganz. Es war Spencer, der ihr erklärte, worauf Lily hinauswollte: „Wahrscheinlich hat er gestern in der Disco mal wieder ein Mädchen getroffen, die jetzt genau dafür hinhält, was du für Lily vermeiden wolltest."

„Nun gut, dann müsst ihr es Sirius eben nachher ausrichten", wandte Rose sich an Lily und James. Ihre jüngere Tochter schickte ihr einen fragenden Blick, James reagierte nicht groß. Spencer ergriff nun das Wort: „Wir dachten uns, dass wir euch zwei, Sirius und Petunia mit auf unsere Hochzeitsreise nehmen. So könnt ihr einander besser kennen lernen und außerdem seid ihr ja alt genug, so dass wir uns nicht ständig um euch kümmern müssen. Na, was sagt ihr?" James zeigte wieder keine Reaktion und Lily dachte wie immer rational: „Wohin? Wo wann, bis wann? Wie lange?" „Wir dachten an Australien, zweieinhalb Wochen, vom 12.8 bis zum 30.8", erwiderte ihre Mutter. „Fliegen?", wollte Lily wissen. „Du willst nicht auf einem Besen die halbe Welt umfliegen, oder?", warf James ein. Lily seufzte genervt: „Nein, aber in einem Flugzeug."

„Flugzeug?", anscheinend hatte James keine Ahnung, was das war. „Muggelkunde, viertes Jahr", war Lilys einzige Erwiderung, die ihn auch nicht schlauer machte. Allerdings tat sein Kopf entschieden zu weh, als das er jetzt den Nerv hatte über dieses Fliegzeug oder so nachzudenken. Also wandte James sich nur schweigend seinem Brot zu und bestrich es mit Erdbeermarmelade, während Lily ihr Müsli löffelte. Rose und Spencer wechselten einen Blick, denn so ganz zufrieden stellend war die Reaktion der beiden nicht. Ob sie die Idee gut fanden oder schlecht war ebenso wenig rüber gekommen, wie eine Zustimmung oder Ablehnung ihrer Pläne. Naja, Sirius und Petunia gab es ja auch noch und wahrscheinlich musste man diese zwei hier erstmal wach werden lassen.


	7. Die Freundin meines besten Freundes

_An Joanna: Klar schreibe ich weiter, aber es hat jetzt was gedauert, weil wir einen neuen Teppich kriegen und deshalb mein komplettes Zimmer, samt PC, abgebaut und ausgeräumt wurde. Sitze grade am PC von meiner Freundin._

_An Sango: Zuerst ja mal die Hochzeit. Und eine unerwartete Neuigkeit._

_An Mimim: Dafür in diesem Kapitel._

_An Faye6: Schäm dich ;)._

_An GefallenerEngel: Oder sie hat einen guten Zaubertrank für den ‚Morgen danach'. Australien ist interessant._

_An LittleNadeishko: Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Freunde machst, wenn du mich bittest, nicht so schnell upzudaten ;)._

_An Romi: Wo in Frankreich?_

****

****

**Die Freundin meines besten Freundes**

„Schatz, hast du meinen Anzug gesehen?", brüllte Spencer durchs ganze Haus. Es war der morgen des 11.8 und alle machten sich fertig für die Hochzeit. Das heißt: alle waren schon fertig, nur Spencer lief herum wie ein aufgeschrecktes Erdmännchen und stand allen im Weg. „Ich fühle mich zwar bei ‚Schatz' nicht angesprochen, aber dein Anzug liegt gebügelt auf deinem Bett", bemerkte Lily, ohne den Blick vom Spiegel abzuwenden. „Danke, Lily", Spencer sah sie zerstreut an, „und weißt du auch, wo…?" „Trevor hat die Ringe, falls du danach fragst", erwiderte sie und fuhr mit einer Seelenruhe fort damit, sich die Wimpern zu tuschen. „Ach so, ja…", es schien Spencer nicht wirklich zu beruhigen, „und du meinst, dass alles glatt laufen wird?"

„Das wird sich zeigen, wenn sie Zeit reif ist", mischte sich eine weitere, äußerst angenervte Stimme zu Wort. James war soeben aus seinem Zimmer auf den Flur getreten. „Sag mal, Lil, wieso stehst du im Flur vor dem Spiegel und schminkst dich?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er seine Stiefschwester in spe kurz beobachtet hatte. „Ich schminke mich nicht", belehrte sie ihn, „ich bessere mein Make-up aus. Und jetzt frag nicht, wieso ich das hier mache, okay? Mum hat mein Zimmer zum Ankleidezimmer umfunktioniert, also bleibt mir nicht viel anderes übrig." „Ist ja gut", James hob abwehrend die Hände. Lily verdrehte die Augen und verstaute die Wimperntusche wieder in ihrer kleinen Handtasche. „Wisst ihr…?", meldete sich Spencer wieder zu Wort, würde aber von Lily unterbrochen: „Zieh dir einfach den Smoking an und erscheine rechtzeitig in der Kirche. Für den Rest sorgen wir." Spencer nickte und verschwand aufgeregt nach oben.

„Er ist heute zu nichts zu gebrauchen", bemerkte Lily an James gewandt. Der nickte grinsend: „Ja, Da sollte man meinen, als Zaubereiminister wäre er die Ruhe in Person, aber Pustekuchen. Du siehst übrigens bezaubernd aus." Lily schenkte ihm eins ihrer berühmten Modellächeln und betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues, bodenlanges Kleid, welches weniger durch irgendwelche Rüschen oder Stickereien, als durch den raffinierten, figurbetonten Schnitt, auffiel. Ihre Haare waren, hinter einem kleinen silbernen Diadem, kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sie trug passenden Silberschmuck. Die kleine Handtasche gehörte zum Kleid und der Blumenstrauß, den sie als einer der Brautjungfern haben musste, war aus weißen Lilien, blauen Vergissmeinnicht und Schleierkraut.

„Danke, du auch", gab sie das Kompliment zurück und ergriff den Arm, den James ihr anbot. „Ich hatte eine gute Beraterin", erwiderte er grinsend und in dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. „Geh schon!", brüllte James, als Spencer den Kopf aus der Tür seines Zimmers streckte. Währenddessen war Lily schon unten an der Tür und warf einen Blick durch den Spion. Was sie sah, ließ sie erstmal an ihrer Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit zweifeln. Vor der Tür stand eine Frau, mit störrischen, schwarzen Locken und einem gelben Kleid. Es war allerdings das extravaganteste Kleid, was Lily je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte und als Model hatte sie schon so einige extremst abstrakte Kreationen gesehen.

Das Kleid der Besucherin war eng, an den unmöglichsten Stellen ausgeschnitten und über und über mit Federn besetzt, nicht zu vergessen die großen Sonneblumenköpfe, die daran wahl- und planlos festgenäht waren. Die Tasche war ebenfalls mit gelben Federn besetzt und die gelben Schuhe hatten eine überdimensionale Plastiksonnenblume vorne drauf. Das kurioseste war allerdings der Hut. Er war (oh Wunder) gelb und oben drauf war, neben Federn und Sonnenblumen, ein waschechter Kanarienvogel, der munter vor sich hin trällerte. Lily spürte, wie jemand sie vorsichtig zur Seite schob und erkannte James, der nun seinerseits durch den Spion spähte. Er grinste und öffnete die Tür.

„Tante Audrey, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte er die etwa dreißigjährige Frau überschwänglich. „JAMIE! Schätzchen, wie geht's?", kreischte diese entzückt. „Tantchen, dass hier ist Lily Evans, die Tochter der Braut. Lil, das ist meine Tante Audrey Potter", stellte er sie einander vor und fügte, nach kurzem überlegen hinzu, „Lily ist ein Topmodel, Audrey eine Designerin, allerdings noch nicht so erfolgreich. „Charmant wie immer", bemerkte Lily trocken und hielt Audrey Potter eine Hand hin, „Guten Tag, schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Ms. Potter." „Nenn mich doch ‚Audrey', Darling, das tun alle. Ich bin entzückt, dich kennen zu lernen. Und du bist also Model. Moment, wie sagte Jamie noch mal, wie du heißt?" „Lily Evans, Tantchen. Kommst du jetzt rein?", James zog seine Tante ins Haus. Lily folgte und wusste nicht so ganz, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Lily Evans? DIE Lily Evans?", kreischte Audrey derweil aufgeregt, „oh, das kann nicht sein. Ich wollte dich schon immer mal treffen. Hast du nicht Lust, meine neue Frühlings-/ Sommerkollektion für nächstes Jahr vorzustellen?" Lilys Gesichtsausdruck war nahezu panisch und James entschied, dass es Zeit war, einzugreifen: „Tantchen, Lily will nicht in der Zaubererwelt modeln. Punkt. Setz dich jetzt hin, nimm dir einen Cognac und warte ein paar Minuten, okay." „Ja, geht klar, Jamie, aber bitte nenn mich doch nicht immer ‚Tantchen', ich komme mir dann immer so alt vor", erwiderte seine Tante strahlend. James grummelte etwas vor sich hin, was sich ziemlich nach „bist du doch auch" anhörte, aber laut sagte er: „Retourkutsche für dein ewiges ‚Jamie', also vergiss es. Kommst du, Lily?" Lily nickte und folgte ihm fast hektisch. In dem Moment klingelte es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür.

Wieder gingen Lily und James gemeinsam öffnen und wieder stand eine nahe Verwandte vor der Tür, allerdings diesmal eine der Braut. Die Brautmutter, um genau zu sein. „Grand-mère", jubelte Lily und umarmte die alte Frau, die trotz ihrer wohl schon siebzig Jahre noch ausgesprochen fit wirkte. Sie trug ein taubengraues, sehr feines Kleid, kombiniert zu Perlenschmuck und einem passenden Diadem und sah unglaublich elegant aus. Man sah sofort, woher ihre Enkelin dieses königlich-elegante Gehabe hatte. Hinter ihr standen zwei, komplett in schwarz gekleidete, Schränke von Männern und sie war anscheinend mit einer schwarzen Strechlimousine gekommen, denn diese parkte grade an der Seite.

„Grand-mère, das hier ist James Potter, sein Vater ist Mum's Zukünftiger. James, das ist meine Großmutter mütterlicherseits, Clarisse. Sie ist eine französische Gräfin und, abgesehen von mir, die einzige Hexe in der Familie seit Jahrhunderten", stellte Lily sie einander vor James begrüßte die Dame mit einem Handkuss und einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Immerhin gehörten die Potters zum alten Zaubereradel, also konnte ihm niemand nachsagen, er wüsste sich nicht zu benehmen. In dem Moment kam Petunia die Treppe herunter. Sie war in ein babyblaues, rüschiges und aufgebauschtes Kleid mit Glockenrock, Puffärmeln und Tüllraffung an der Seite gekleidet. Ihr Diadem war zu protzig, das Kleid dagegen zu eng und der Ausschnitt betonte ihren schrecklich langen Hals. Die Margariten und lilablauen Petunien in ihrem Blumenstrauß wollten so recht weder zueinander, noch zu dem Kleid passen.

Bevor Petunia etwas sagen konnte, hörte man Stimmen aus dem kleinen Salon, in dem Audrey saß. Die vier gingen dorthin und trafen auf die restlichen drei Marauder, sowie Lilys beste Freundinnen. Peter trug einen rostroten Anzug mit einem quietschgrünen Hemd und einer in lila und pink karierten Fliege, während Remus Anzug schwarz, sein Hemd weiß und seine Krawatte dunkelgrün waren. Emmy war in ein rotes Kleid mit weitem Tüllrock gekleidet, Candy in ein beigefarbenes, sehr schlichtes Schlauchkleid und Bertha in ein rosafarbenes mit kleinen Blümchen darauf und einem knielangen Faltenrock. Es gab ein großes Hallo und alle wurden einander vorgestellt, sofern sie sich nicht bereits kannten, aber wer dann wirklich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war Lily.

„Hallo Schatz", begrüßte sie Remus leise und umarmte ihn. Als wäre es damit jedoch noch nicht genug, beugte er sich etwas nach vorne und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Ein definitiv nicht mehr freundschaftlicher Kuss. „Hey, Kleines", erwiderte er ebenso leise. Lily hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Tatsächlich war Remus Kosename für sie nicht wirklich passend, da Lily mit fast 1,80m nur ein kleines Stück kleiner war als er und mit ihren Absatzschuhen beinahe sogar größer. „Ähm", meldete Sirius sich, taktvoll wie eh und je, zu Wort, „ihr habt was miteinander?" Lily löste sich aus Remus Armen und griff nach seiner Hand, dann drehte sie sich zu Sirius um: „Ja, wir sind seit Ende Mai zusammen."

„Und keiner von euch kommt auf die Idee, uns mal einzuweihen?", beschwerte Sirius sich. Jetzt antwortete sein Freund: „Wir hielten es für besser, erstmal zu gucken, was draus wird. Plus: ihr habt nicht gefragt. Nicht, wo ich am Ende des Schuljahrs hin verschwunden bin oder wo Lily in diesen Ferien so oft war. Und jetzt sag nicht, wir hätten euch was vorgespielt, weil wir uns in den ganzen Ferien immer nur dann gesehen haben, wenn ihr nicht dabei wart. Abgesehen davon ist es doch wohl unsere Sache, oder etwa nicht?" Zum Ende hin wurde seine Stimme herausfordernd und etwas aggressiv. Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände: „Ist ja gut, keiner tut euch was." Während daraufhin Lily von ihren Freundinnen mit Fragen bestürmt wurde, drehte Sirius sich zu James um. Er biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass es zu bluten begann und starrte Remus an. In seinem Blick lag schiere Mordlust.


	8. Liilyy?

_An Truemmerlotte: Tot jetzt nicht wirklich._

_AnAngel911: Mein Mitleid mit James hält sich in Grenzen. Aber okay, im Gegensatz zu dir und allen anderen Lesern weiß ich ja auch, wie es weitergeht, insofern… mein Mitleid gilt definitiv nicht James, oh nein._

_An Teufelsweib: Darauf wirst du wohl ebenfalls vergeblich warten._

_An Faye6: Ich KANN und ich WERDE._

_An Little Nadeishko: Also, die Hochzeitsreise, dann Schulbeginn und im Schuljahr passiert durchaus noch ne Menge. Wird wohl was länger. Und die Fortsetzung ist schon durchgeplant.  
Mal sehen, weiß noch nicht, ob ich mir ein Blag aufhalsen will._

_An Romi: Remus hat seine Gründe._

_An Schnuffelchen: Ja, Sirius darf irgendwie immer alles etwas ins Lächerliche ziehen. In jeder meiner FFs._

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, Audrey ist sowieso cool, finde ich. Die spielt auch noch eine größere Rolle._

_An GRINS: Was würde JKR wohl sagen, wenn ich Remus mit siebzehn Jahren umbringen würde?_

_An sunshine: Wie schon gesagt, mein Mitleid gilt nicht James, Remus hat seine Grunde und James keinerlei Anrecht auf Lily. Und wieso sollte sich das auf der Hochzeitsreise ändern? Remus ist da doch gar nicht mit._

**Liilyy******

„Liilyy?", quengelte Sirius, „mir ist langweilig." Lily stöhnte. Sie waren noch nicht einmal gestartet und schon fing Sirius an, sie zu nerven. James dagegen war ungewöhnlich still und starrte seine Hände an. Hoffentlich blieb das so und er taute nicht während des Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Flugs auf. Vierundzwanzig Stunden! Eingequetscht zwischen Sirius Black und James Potter. „Guck aus dem Fenster", schlug sie ihm vor, denn immerhin hatte er auf den Fensterplatz bestanden. James saß am Gang und hinter ihnen Petunia, Rose und Spencer. Sirius hatte immer noch seine Quengelstimme aufgesetzt: „Das ist langweilig. Da sieht man nur die Straße." „Das Rollfeld", verbesserte Lily automatisch. „Was ist das?", wollte Sirius wissen und zog dabei jedes Wort unnötig in die Länge, während er mit beiden Händen vor Lilys Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Die stöhnte noch mal gequält. Wenn sie diesen Flug überstanden hatte, dann würde sie nichts mehr fürchten, einschließlich der Hölle. Nichts mehr, außer… dem Rückflug!

„Liilyy?", ging es nur zwei Minuten später weiter, „ich habe Hunger." „Du hast vor einer halben Stunde ein Sandwich gegessen", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich hab trotzdem Hunger", quengelte Sirius und bedachte sie mit einem Dackelblick. Lily zwang sich selbst, ruhig zu bleiben: „Dann musst du jetzt warten, bis der Bordservice anfängt." „Was ist das?", fragte Sirius interessiert und Lily vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ganz ruhig. Gaaaaaanz ruhig. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen. Er kann nichts dafür. Er hat es nicht verdient, wenn du ihn schlägst. Du bist gaaaaanz ruhig. „Ist was?", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken. Lily hob den Kopf: „Nein, gar nichts. Rein gar nichts." „Gut", Sirius nickte zufrieden, „wann krieg ich dann was zu Essen?" „Du nervst sie, Padfoot, also halt deine Klappe!", es war das erste Mal, das James sprach. Sirius starrte ihn an. „Echt jetzt?", fragte er verwundert. James knurrte: „Ja, echt jetzt." Woraufhin Sirius sich umdrehte und aus dem Fenster auf die Rollbahn starrte. Zumindest hielt er die Klappe, auch wenn Lily das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten würde.

„Liilyy?", fünf Minuten, neuer Rekord, „geht es jetzt gleich los?" „Weiß ich nicht", antwortete sie. Sirius legte den Kopf schief: „Wieso dauert das so lange?" „Haben sie doch eben gesagt", frischte sie seine Erinnerung auf, „einer der Passagiere kann wegen Krankheit nicht mitfliegen und sie müssen seinen Koffer rausholen." „Hm", darüber schien Sirius kurz nachdenken zu müssen, „ich mag den Typen nicht." Lily seufzte: „Ich auch nicht." „…wäre dieser ‚Typ' nicht krank, dann würdest du sie nicht so viel nerven. Oder zumindest etwas weniger", sprach James aus, was Lily dachte. „Ich finde das blöd", quengelte Sirius. „Du benimmst dich, wie ein Kleinkind", grollte James. Er war offensichtlich sehr schlechter Laune. Sirius entschied, dass er erstmal schmollen würde und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Liilyy?", das Flugzeug hatte sich grade in Bewegung gesetzt, „was passiert jetzt?" „Wir starten", erwiderte Lily. Ihre Nerven waren mittlerweile zum Zerreißen gespannt. Und sie saß grade mal eine Viertelstunde hier. James war heute extrem schlecht drauf und so ließ man ihn am besten in Ruhe. Das war insofern positiv, da er sich sonst genauso benommen hätte, wie Sirius. „Das wackelt", stellte Sirius grade sinnloserweise fest. „Was du nicht sagst", murmelte Lily so leise, das Sirius sie nicht hören konnte. James dagegen verstand ihre Worte und grinste. „Er nervt, ich weiß. Wenn wir oben sind, dann musst du ihm irgendwas geben, was ihn beschäftigen wird", wisperte er ebenso leise zurück. Lily drehte den Kopf leicht: „Was denn?" „Keine Ahnung. Aber du kennst doch Sirius", war die leise Antwort.

„Liilyy?", wurden sie vom Thema ihrer Konversation unterbrochen, „was sind das für Leuchtzeichen an der Decke?" Sirius deutete auf das Rauchen-verboten- und das ‚Bitte-Anschnallen-Schild. „Das mit der Zigarette heißt, das man nicht rauchen darf, weil das hier ein Nichtraucherflug ist und das andere heißt, dass man angeschnallt bleiben soll", Lily kratze ihr letztes Bisschen Geduld zusammen. Sirius sah sie fragend an: „Was sind Zigga- Zigga- Ziggarehties? Und wieso anschnallen?" „Was Zigaretten sind tut nicht zur Sache und das mit dem anschnallen… komm, ich mach das", Lily hatte definitiv keine Lust, ihm das jetzt zu erklären, also griff sie nur nach seinem Anschnaller und schob die beiden Teile ineinander. „Aber dann kann ich mich ja gar nicht bewegen", quengelte Sirius. Lily verdrehte die Augen: „Das bleibt so, bis ich was anderes sage. Basta!" Sirius zog den Kopf ein und schwieg, während James seine Stiefschwester anerkennend ansah.

„Liilyy?", sie waren kaum in der Luft, da ging es weiter, „wie lange müssen wir noch fliegen?" „Guck auf den Monitor da vorne. Voraussichtlich elf Stunden und fünfundzwanzig Minuten bis Singapur und dann noch mal ungefähr siebeneinhalb bis Melbourne", antwortete Lily. Sirius nickte nachdenklich: „Und wie lange fliegen wir schon?" „Drei Minuten. Das heißt, wir haben schon…", Lily rechte kurz, „… schon ein Dreihundertachtzigstel geschafft. Freu dich!" Sirius verfiel kurz in Schweigen, als müsste er diese Information erstmal aufnehmen und durchdenken, dann öffnete er den Mund auch schon wieder: „Wieso dauert das so lange?" „Weil wir ans andere Ende der Welt fliegen", erklärte Lily. „Hm", wieder nickte Sirius langsam, „und wie lange jetzt noch?" „Genau eine Minute weniger als vor einer Minute", kam es zurück. „Oh… okay. Was heißt das genau?", Sirius sah sie neugierig an. Lily stöhnte: „Guck aus dem Fenster!"

„Liilyy?", jetzt klang Sirius Stimme aufgeregt, „die Häuser werden immer kleiner." „Kunststück, sie wir steigen ja auch höher", murmelte Lily leise zu James und der lachte lautlos. Laut sagte sie: „Ach nein, wirklich?" „Ja, wirklich", erwiderte Sirius eifrig, „das sieht aus, wie eine Spielzeugstadt." „Hm, komisch", Lily schaffte es allen ernstes, keine Miene zu verziehen, während James von lautlosem Gelächter geschüttelt wurde. Sirius war sie aufgeregt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Lily mit ihm redete, wie mit einem Kleinkind und James sich über ihn lustig machte. „Jetzt sehe ich keine Menschen mehr", verkündete er. „Fliegt er zum ersten Mal?", schaltete eine fremde Stimme sich ein. Lily sah auf und erblickte eine blonde Stewardess. „Ja", erwiderte sie, „tut er. Ich könnte nicht zufällig eins von den Dinger haben?" Sie deutete in den Korb, den die Stewardess hielt und aus diesem sie ihr nun etwas gab. James liefen mittlerweile Tränen über die Wangen.

„Liilyy?", Sirius Blick war immer noch auf das Geschehen vor dem Fenster fokussiert, „wieso ist es so trübe?" „Wir fliegen durch die Wolken", erklärte sie und er nickte. Einige Sekunden später meldete er sich wieder zu Wort: „Das sieht aus wie Zuckerwatte." „Weiße Zuckerwatte oder rosa Zuckerwatte?", wollte Lily allen Ernstes wissen. James biss sich mittlerweile auf die Handknöchel, um nicht laut rauszuplatzen vor Lachen. Seine Laune hatte sich augenscheinlich ziemlich gebessert. „Weiße Zuckerwatte. Das sind nämlich die Wolken, weißt du, und die sind immer weiß. Oder grau. Aber ich mag Weiße am liebsten", erklärte er grade ernst. „Ach?", Lily spielte die Ahnungslose, „das sind WOLKEN? Das hätte ich nie gedacht." „Tja…", erwiderte Sirius selbstzufrieden. Das Ende des Satzes hing in der Luft: ‚…wenn du mich nicht hättest…' „Dann hätte ich jemand anderen", raunte Lily James zu, der nicht mehr in der Lage war, irgendwas zu erwidern.

„Liilyy?", Sirius gab immer noch nicht auf, „das ist ziemlich hell hier." „Das ist die Sonne", erklärte Lily altklug. Dann drehte sie sich zu James um. Mittlerweile machte sie sich echte Sorgen um ihn. Er schüttelte sich immer noch vor Lachen, aber kein Laut drang über seine Lippen, dafür hing er nur noch halb in seinem Sitz, lediglich vom Gurt gehalten, Lachtränen rannen über seine Wangen und seine Fingerknöcheln wiesen Bissspuren auf, ebenso seine Unterlippe, die sogar schon blutete. „Die ist so hell, weil die Wolken jetzt unter uns sind und sie nicht mehr verdecken können, richtig?", Sirius Stimme hatte wieder diesen übereifrigen Ton angenommen. „Ja, ganz richtig, Sirius", Lily sprach im Tonfall einer Mutter, die ihren Zweijährigen dafür lobt, dass er raus gefunden hat, dass man sein Essen isst und nicht gegen die Wand schleuderte. Während Sirius wieder von der Aussicht gefangen genommen wurde, begann Lily kaum hörbar ein Lied vor sich hinzusummen. In abgewandelter Form: „Über den Wolken muss die Helligkeit grenzenlos sein. Alle Vorbereitung für ‚Morgen', sagt man, bliebe darunter verborgen und dann würde was hier groß und vernünftig erscheint, plötzlich quenglig und klein…'

„Liilyy?", er hatte tatsächlich fünf Minuten, zweiundvierzig Sekunden und neun Hundertstelsekunden die Klappe gehalten, „da verändert sich nichts mehr." „Was für eine Erkenntnis", raunte Lily James zu. Sirius drehte den Kopf zu ihr: „Was kann ich jetzt machen?" „Sieh mal hier, Sirius, dass hab ich von der Stewardess für dich bekommen. Die haben so was extra für die Kinder an Bord", Lily hielt ihm ein kleines Plastiktütchen hin. Sirius riss es ihr nahezu aus der Hand und drehte es aufgeregt hin und her. „Was ist das? Was ist das?", seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Lily machte den ‚Vorschlag den Tages' schlechthin: „Machs auf, dann weißt du es." Sofort riss Sirius das Tütchen auf und zog ein kleines Plastikauto heraus. Seine Augen wurden tellergroß und er starrte das Spielzeug freudig erregt an. Lily langte nach vorne um seinen Tisch herunter zu klappen, woraufhin Sirius augenblicklich begann das Auto hin und her fahren zu lassen und dabei komische Geräusche zu machen. „Tja, das Kind im Manne", wisperte Lily in James Richtung."

„Liilyy?", es hatte tatsächlich eine Viertelstunde gehalten, „das wird langweilig. Dieses Ding kann ja nix." „Doch, hin und her rollen. Und die passenden Geräusche machst du ja", erwiderte die Rothaarige. Für James, der sich grade wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, war dass das Stichwort, sofort wieder loszulachen. Diesmal war er allerdings nicht stumm, sondern platze laut heraus. Sirius warf ihm einen tödlich beleidigten Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Lily. Die zog eine Zeitschrift hervor und schlug die Kreuzworträtselseite auf. „Hier. Das ist ein Kreuzworträtsel. In diesen Kästchen steht eine Beschreibung und dann musst du das gesuchte Wort und die Kästchenreihe eintragen, zu der der Pfeil zeigt. Pro Kästchen ein Buchstabe", erklärte sie geduldig und reichte Sirius einen relativ stumpfen Buntstift. Verrückten sollte man keine spitzen Stifte geben, dass wusste sie spätestens seit dem ‚Schweigen der Lämmer'. Oder war es ‚Hannibal' gewesen? Auch egal (A/N: Ich weiß, Zeit stimmt nicht, aber egal). Und dass Sirius verrückt war, stand außer Frage. Definitiv!

„Liilyy?", okay, das Kreuzworträtsel war keine gute Idee gewesen, „wie heißt die verzauberte Apfelinsel?" „Wie viele Buchstaben?", hakte Lily nach, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. Sechs. „Sechs", verkündete Sirius in dem Moment. Es war James, der antwortete: „Avalon. Sag mal, hast du in Geschichte noch nicht einmal am Anfang aufgepasst?" „Nö, wozu?", Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. James und Lily wechselten einen Blick und seufzten gleichzeitig. Sirius guckte noch nicht einmal auf. „Ich bewundere dich für deine Geduld mit ihm", raunte James Lily zu. Sie lächelte: „Ich versuche mein Möglichstes." „Eliteuniversität nahe London mit vier Buchstaben?", unterbrach Sirius sie. „Eton", antwortete Lily und seufzte wieder. Das würde ein sehr, sehr langer Flug werden.


	9. In der Sardinenbüchse

_An Faye6: Ja, so was kommt zustande, wenn ich überdreht bin und meine Freundin mich nervt._

_An Little Nadeshiko: Der Name ist kompliziert, da kannst du nicht verlangen, dass man den immer richtig tippt. Und abgesehen davon bin ich die Meisterin im Buchstabenverdrehen.  
Der Flug ging eigentlich, war ja noch ne Zwischenlandung drin. Du kannst Lilys Reaktionen in diesem Kapitel mit meiner vergleichen (zumindest grob)._

_An Schnuffelchen: Aber bitte nicht mich!_

_An GRINS: Dafür darf meine Freundin grade stehen. Sie ist der Meinung, das Sirius so zu sein hat und nicht anders. Ich habe da irgendwie wenig Mitspracherecht. Bei allen anderen Personen ja schon einen Teil, aber bei Sirius irgendwie nichts._

_An Truemmerlotte: Ich wiederhole mich: Mein Mitleid gilt NICHT James.  
Eigentlich hatte ich da nicht vor, aber wenn ihr wollt, dann wird das nächste Kapitel auch über den Flug._

_An Taetzchen: Deine arme Katze. Überbring ihr meine Entschuldigung._

_An DasTeddy: Es bleibt aber nicht so, wie jetzt. Allerdings verspreche ich auch, dass ich meine Anwandlungen auf AiI beschränke._

_An Romi: Ehrlich gesagt… ich auch nicht._

_An sunshine: Das ist doch irgendwie zu offensichtlich._

_An GefallenerEngel: Noch hat sie den Flug ja nicht überstanden._

_An Seidenschnabel: Ja, abwarten und Tee trinken ist ne gute Idee. Falls du genug hast…_

_An Aviendha-loves-Rand: Wer sagt, dass er es nicht extra macht?_

_An Teufelsweib: Hm… mal sehen…_

_An Mimim: Mein Beileid._

_An Sango: Ich glaube, an ihrer Stelle wärst du durchgedreht, oder? Ich nämlich sehr wohl._

_An AddictedtoCookies: Voilà!_

_An Joanna: Versuchs mal mit der Adresse. _

**In der Sardinenbüchse**

Lily stöhnte leise und hob die Decke an, die sie komplett über sich gelegt hatte, um dem Notfalllicht zu entkommen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft circa eine Stunde zu schlafen. Oh, Wunder! Ein Blick auf das Fenster rechts von Sirius sagte ihr, dass es immer noch Nacht war, ein Blick auf die Uhr allerdings erklärte, es wäre später Nachmittag. Oh, wie sie Zeitverschiebungen hasste. Links neben ihr bewegte James sich, öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ins Licht. Es war gedämpft, aber für beider Geschmack immer noch entschieden zu hell. „Du bist wach", stellte James mit müder Stimme fest, „hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" „Nur eine Stunde oder so", erwiderte Lily ruhig und reichte James seine Brille, die in der Tasche am Sitz ihres Vordermanns gewesen war. Er nahm die Brille, legte sie auf seine Knie und rieb sich die Augen. Lily musste grinsen, als sie ihn beobachtete. Er sah vollkommen verschlafen aus. Die Haare noch verstrubbelter als sonst und die Augen immer noch schläfrig zusammengekniffen.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", wollte James wissen, aber die Hälfte des Satzes ging in einem Gähnen unter. Lily erriet trotzdem, was er fragte und erwiderte: „Knapp zweieinhalb Stunden. Und Sirius hier schlummert seit vier. Zum Glück." James lachte leise und setzte sich die Brille auf und griff nach einer Zeitung. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich lesen wollte?", erkundigte er sich und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Lily. „Naja", begann er, „du hast mir meine Brille gegeben und die brauche ich, wie du ja weißt, nur dann, wenn ich meine Augen anstrenge, z.B. lese. Woher wusstest du, dass ich vorhabe, genau das zu tun?" „Weibliche Intuition", bemerkte Lily grinsend und griff ihrerseits nach den Kopfhörern. Einige Minuten lang hörte sie Musik, dann nahm sie die Köpfhörer wieder ab und ließ ihren Blick unruhig durch das Flugzeug schweifen.

„Was ist?", James hatte von seiner Zeitung aufgesehen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Nichts." „Hmh", es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, „wie lange noch?" „Wir sind um acht Uhr morgens los geflogen und brauchen elfeinhalb Stunden, als bis halb acht Uhr abends. Jetzt ist viertel nach fünf, also noch etwa zweieinhalb Stunden", erwiderte sie nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Zweieinviertel", verbesserte James. Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Eher zweidreiviertel. Du bist zu optimistisch." „Whatever", murmelte James und senkte den Kopf wieder. „Gern geschehen, kein Grund zu danken", fauchte Lily mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Sorry und danke, Lily", James sah sie zerknirscht an und ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Schon gut", winkte sie ab, „ich werde hier drin nur wahnsinnig, das ist alles. Ich meine, wir sind schon über acht Stunden hier eingesperrt und wirklich viel Platz hat man in diesen Sitzen ja auch nicht." „Hast Recht", James schlug seine Zeitung zu und nahm die Brille wieder ab.

Lilys Blick wurde immer hektischer. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich ziemlich in irgendwas reinsteigerte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, jetzt sofort aus diesem Flugzeug raus zu müssen. Es war, als würde ihr die Luft abgedrückt. „Lily?", James sah sie besorgt von der Seite an, „hey, Lil, alles in Ordnung?" „Jaja, geht schon", ihr Stimme war höher als gewöhnlich, „es ist nur… ich weiß, das ist albern, aber… ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, sofort hier raus zu müssen…" Sie schluckte trocken und spürte, wie James sie in den Arm nahm. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin eben aufgewacht, als Padfoot und du noch geschlafen habt und da ging es mir genauso. Ist auch verdammt lang und eng", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und merkte zu ihrem Ärgernis, das Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Es war so albern und alles, aber irgendwie verlor sie grade wirklich die Nerven. (A/N: Ist mir auch passiert. Einmal auf dem Hin-, einmal auf dem Rückflug und wer schon mal so lange geflogen ist, wird denke ich so ungefähr wissen, was ich grade versuche zu beschreiben.)

„Na, na, na, was sehe ich denn da?", hörte sie plötzlich Sirius Stimme hinter sich. Er schien bestens gelaunt zu sein und piekte Lily mit dem Zeigefinger in die Seite. „Halt deine Pfoten bei dir und deinen Mund geschlossen, Black", knurrte James, ohne sich ein Stück zu bewegen. Sirius Stimme war immer noch amüsiert: „Aye, aye, Sir. Aber…. sind wir heute etwas schlecht gelaunt?" „Überleg mal, wer daran Schuld sein könnte", erwiderte James sarkastisch und wandte sich dann mit weicher Stimme an Lily, „geht's wieder?" Lily nickte und löste sich von ihm: „Ja, danke. Oh Gott, ich komme mir dermaßen albern vor…" „Musst du nicht", widersprach James, „und wenn du willst, halte ich auch meine Klappe." Lily lächelte ihn an, was er als ‚ja, danke' interpretierte, dann drehten sich beide zu Sirius um. „Du bist also auch endlich wach, Schlafmütze?", neckte James. Sirius grollte nur etwas und starrte raus in die Nacht.

In dem Moment kamen die Stewardessen mit dem Essenswagen durch. „Möchten Sie Huhn oder Fisch?", flötete eine Brünette. „Huhn für mich, bitte, und einen Orangensaft", erwiderte Lily und wandte sich dann an die beiden Jungen, „und ihr?" Beide blickten von der Stewardess zu Lily und antworteten dann unisono: „Dasselbe." Lily bekam ihr Essen, dann James und mit einem Mal, schien Sirius es sich anders überlegt zu haben. „Für mich doch lieber Fisch und… ähm… Limonade." „Natürlich", flötete die Stewardess und klimperte mit den Augenlidern. Lily stöhnte lautlos und James grinste, während Sirius sein charmantestes Lächeln aufsetzte und das Essen über Lily Kopf hinweg annahm. Die Stewardess schob den Wagen weiter, nachdem ihre Kollegin Petunia, Rose und Spencer bedient hatte. „Okay, ihr wisst ja noch vom Mittagessen, was euch erwartet, oder?", warnte Lily vor, während sie misstrauisch den Deckel auf der Schale musterte. James lachte: „Es wird dich nicht angreifen, wenn du den Deckel abhebst." „Wer weiß…", murmelte Lily nur und beäugte weiter das Stück Plastik. Ihre Erfahrungen mit Flugzeugessen waren nicht unbedingt die Besten.

Schließlich entschied Lily, dass ihr ‚Essen' sie wohl wirklich nicht attackieren würde und hob den Deckel ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein merkwürdig braunes ‚Teil', was wohl das Huhn darstellen sollte und ein paar gelbe Scheiben, augenscheinlich Kartoffeln. „Und?", fragte sie James, der bereits äußert vorsichtig und mit misstrauischem Gesichtausdruck auf einem Stück Fleisch herumkaute. „Hm…", er schluckte, „schmeckt wie Snivellus Unterhosen." „Na prima. Da bekommt man gleich Appetit drauf", bemerkte Lily sarkastisch, „ich denke dann mal, ich muss die Kartoffeln probieren, richtig?" James nickte eifrig und beobachtete sie, wie sie ein Stück Kartoffel aufspießte und es langsam in dem Mund schob. Sie kaute kurz, verzog das Gesicht und schluckte. „Bäh! Wenn das Fleisch nach Snapes Unterhosen schmeckt, dann haben die Kartoffeln den Geschmack von Trollzehnägeln." Kaum das sie geendet hatte, spuckte Sirius auf ihrer rechten Seite wieder etwas in die Schale.

„Was?", fragten James und Lily wie aus einem Munde. Sirius schüttelte sich und trank einen Schluck seiner Limonade. Nur Sekunden später wurde die ebenfalls wieder ausgespuckt. Eine ähnliche Reaktion hatte er auch beim Frühstück und Mittagessen gezeigt. „Dieser Fisch hier… nein, das, was sie ‚Fisch' nennen schmeckt nach… nach… unbeschreiblich einfach, vielleicht nach Erbrochenem oder so… und bei dieser ‚Limonade' kommt der Gedanke auf, ob sie vielleicht das Fett aus Snivellus Haaren gepresst haben um es mir zu servieren." Lily verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Sirius, du bist ekelhafter als wir!" „Danke, danke. Nur kein Applaus. Autogramme gibt es später", grinste er und beäugte Lilys Essen. „Tja", schaltete James sich ein, „das kommt davon, wenn du Fisch bestellst, obwohl du noch nie irgendwas gemocht hast, was aus dem Meer gekommen ist." „Er mag gar keinen Fisch?", regte Lily sich auch prompt auf und Sirius nickte kleinlaut. „Okay, iss meins. Dafür kriege ich eure Brötchen und euren Nachtisch. Dieses Pseudo-Mousse au chocolaté oder was auch immer", verlangte Lily.

Während Sirius sofort eifrig nickte, legte James nur den Kopf schief und sah sie an. „Das heißt, ich muss dir was abtreten, weil Sirius zu doof ist, sich Essen zu bestellen, das er auch mag?", wollte er wissen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln: „Nein, nicht wegen Sirius, sondern weil ich dich drum bitte." „Das ist ein Argument", erwiderte James grinsend und reichte ihr sowohl das Minibrötchen, als auch das Schälchen mit dem Nachtisch. Lily nahm Sirius das seine weg, denn er hatte sich bereits über ihr Huhn hergemacht und sich, ganz der Gentleman, auch direkt ihren Orangensaft gekrallt. Seufzend griff Lily nach seiner Limonade und versuchte den ziemlich starken Spülmittelgeschmack zu ignorieren. Zum Glück waren die Brötchen lediglich etwas trocken und die Mousse au chocolaté auch halbwegs genießbar. Nachdem sie alle fertig gegessen hatten, verkündete Sirius: „So, der erste Gang war ganz annehmbar. Wo ist jetzt die Hauptspeise?"

Nachdem die Stewardessen abgeräumt hatten und Sirius sich etwa eine halbe Stunde darüber beschwert hatte, dass man ihn absichtlich und vollkommen mutwillig verhungern lassen wollte, hatte selbst Lily irgendwann genug. Sie angelte ein Buch aus ihrem Handgepäck und griff grade nach den Kopfhörern, als James ihr das Buch aus der Hand nahm. „Why men don't listen and women can't read maps", las er den Titel und hob eine Augenbraue. (A/N: Auf Deutsch erschienen unter: ‚Warum Männer nicht zuhören und Frauen schlecht einparken' von Allan und Barbara Pease. Gab es zwar Ende der Siebziger (August 1977, um genau zu sein) noch nicht, aber was soll's…) „Vorurteil lässt grüßen…", bemerkte Sirius, der nun ebenfalls aufgehört hatte zu jammern. „Hey, dass ist wirklich mal interessant", verteidigte Lily sowohl sich, als auch das Buch, „und das Beste: es ist die Wahrheit. Männer z.B. sind nicht in der Lage, mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun, während Frauen multitaskingfähig sind. Frauen können sich besser ausdrücken, haben ein feineres Gespür für Gefühle und das bessere Sichtfeld, Männer dagegen sind besser im rationalen Denken, räumlichen Vorstellen und… äh, sie können Tierstimmen imitieren."

„Was für eine begeisternde Fähigkeit", James Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Sirius nickte übereifrig: „…und so sinnvoll." „Tja", Lily grinste spöttisch, „ich sag's ja immer: Männer!" „Hey", kam augenblicklich der Protest, woraufhin sich ihr Grinsen nur noch verbreiterte. „Ihr braucht euch nicht zu beschweren, da ihr auch nicht angesprochen seid", erklärte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, „euch als ‚Männer' zu bezeichnen wäre dann doch etwas viel. ‚Halbwüchsige' trifft es eher…" Damit schnappte sie James das Buch aus der Hand, schlug eine Seite relativ in der Mitte auf und vertiefte sich darin. Sowohl James, als auch Sirius starrten sie an, kurzzeitig sprachlos und nachdem sie ihre Sprachfähigkeit wieder gefunden hatten, war einfach der Moment verstrichen, in dem man etwas hätte erwidern können. „Zu Grindelwald mit deiner spitzen Zunge", knurrte James leise und griff kopfschüttelnd nach seiner Zeitschrift und seiner Brille, um ebenfalls zu lesen. „Hey. Hallo! Ich bin auch noch da!", protestierte sein bester Freund daraufhin und ruderte mit beiden Armen in der Luft herum. Er wurde – oh Wunder – geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Liilyy?", versuchte Sirius es in seiner einschmeichelndsten Stimme. Es war gute elf Stunden später, der Zwischenstopp in Singapur hatten sie schon lange hinter sich und flogen bereits über australischen Boden (über South Australia). „Was gibt's?", fragte Lily und lächelte ihn an. Je heller es wurde und je näher sich die Reise dem Ende zu neigte, desto besser wurde ihre Laune. James dagegen war aus irgendeinem Grund von jetzt auf gleich nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen. Das heißt, ansprechbar schon, aber er hatte Sirius, der eben das gewagt hatte, beinahe den Hals umgedreht, also ließen die anderen beiden James einfach in Ruhe und warteten, dass er sich beruhigte. „Wann sind wir da?", quengelte Sirius in bester Kleinkind-Manier, welche er bereits den ganzen Flug über an den Tag legte. „Bald", erwiderte Lily geduldig, „sehr bald. Wenn du dich konzentrierst, dann kannst du schon den Sinkflug spüren. Guck am Besten aus dem Fenster, dann verpasst du nichts." Sirius nickte eifrig und drückte sich für die nächste halbe Stunde die Nase am Fenster platt, denn genau so lange dauerte es, bis das Flugzeug tatsächlich gelandet war.


	10. Down Under, Upside down

_An Faye6: Ich innerhalb von vier Wochen dreizehn Mal. Auch nicht zu verachten…vor allem wenn man die 50 Autostunden innerhalb von anderthalb dieser Wochen noch dazu packt._

_An GefallenerEngel: James kommt wieder zurück in die Realität…_

_An Little Nadeshiko: Auf dem Hinflug hab ich eine Stunde geschlafen, auf dem Rückflug gar nicht. Das wären… Moment… wir sind um 8 Uhr in Sydney los geflogen, also 0 Uhr MEZ. Angekommen um elf Uhr am nächsten Tag und dann habe ich mir erst kurz vor Mitternacht erlaubt, ins Bett zu gehen. Das macht einen 48 Stunden-Tag und weil wir am Abend vorher in der Sydneyoper waren, bin ich da auch erst gegen halb eins ins Bett gekommen. Das war mal schlimm, glaub mir (obwohl man die Müdigkeit irgendwann vergisst)  
Ich habe nicht meinen Flug ins kleinste Detail beschrieben, nur Lily Reaktion war meiner (grob) angepasst. Wir hatten durchaus Bordservice und der war auch halbwegs genießbar.  
Petunia ist mir zu doof. Sagen wir mal, sie ist Reisekrank geworden und hast die eine Hälfte der Zeit geschlafen und sich die andere übergeben, okay?_

_An Jo Lizard: Sirius ist Sirius und der ist ein Original. Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen._

_An Taetzchen: Was denn? Lily ist Remus Freundin und James Schwarm. Peter findet sowieso jedes weibliche Wesen über zwölf und unter dreißig toll und wenn Sirius jetzt auch noch mit ihr flirten würde, wo kämen wir denn DANN hin? Das Beziehungskarussell dreht sich so schon genug._

_An Sango: Ich habe fliegen früher auch geliebt, aber irgendwann kommt da eine Routine rein, dass es ähnlich ist wie Autofahren und der ganze Kram drum herum (Gepäck aufgeben und abholen, einchecken, Sicherheitskontrolle, Passkontrolle, etc.) mag ja am Anfang noch spannend sein, aber irgendwann nervt es nur noch._

_An Angel911: Mir ging's genau so und irgendwie kam ich mir schrecklich albern vor, aber ich hatte zeitweiße das Gefühl, nicht mehr Atmen zu können…_

_An Lily-doro-Schnabel: Das ist Veranlagung. Ich bin z.B. auch in der Schule gut in Deutsch (hab die beste Deutscharbeit in meiner Klasse geschrieben; glatte eins) und mir selbst geht das problemlos von der Hand.  
JKR schreibt besser als ich, aber der Übersetzer nicht._

_An Manya: Da hast du was mit James gemeinsam._

_An Aviendha-loves-Rand: Die Kapitel können nicht länger werden, weil ich noch diesen kleinen unbedeutenden Nebenjob namens Schule, zwei Pferde, andere Hobbys, Sozialkontakte, etc. habe und nebenher auch noch Geld verdiene. Du siehst…_

_An Schnuffelchen: Diesen Sommer (28.7-27.8). Zu ‚ich fliege gerne' siehe bitte den Text an Sango._

_An Seidenschnabel: Was für Tee?_

_An Romi: Flugzeugessen halt._

_An sunshine: Manchmal ist es das auch, aber ich z.B. bin ohnehin seehhr schwierig mit dem, was ich esse._

_An Truemmerlotte: Jep, jep. Aber innerlich ist Sirius sowieso ein Kleinkind und wird es immer bleiben (bis Azkaban zumindest)._

_An Tess55: Schnell ist leider nicht machbar. Ihr müsst euch gedulden._

**Down Under – Upside down**

„Können wir nicht mal was Interessanteres machen?", quengelte Sirius. Sie befanden sich grade auf einer Sightseeingtour durch Melbourne und der Schwarzhaarige war nur gelangweilt. Für ihn sah hier alles gleich auch. Auch Petunia jammerte, sie wolle endlich einkaufen gehen, was Lily dazu brachte, panisch das Gesicht zu verziehen. Wenn sie eins hasste, dann war es shoppen. In ihren Augen gab es nichts sinnloseres, als stundenlang von einem Geschäft in nächste zu hetzen und irgendwelche Klamotten anzuprobieren, die sie dann doch nicht kaufte. „Aber sieh doch mal dieser wunderbare Architektur", versuchte Rose Sirius grade zu begeistern. Der legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief: „Sind halt Häuser, ne?" „Hohe Häuser", fügte James hinzu. Er war in eine Unterhaltung mit Lily vertieft gewesen und sah jetzt das erste Mal auf. „Sagt mal", fuhr Spencer dazwischen, „wo sind wir eigentlich?" Rose starrte ihren Mann entgeistert an: „Ich dachte du wüsstest das!" „Ähm…", Spencer fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Wo wollt ihr hin", unterbrach Lily sie genervt. „Ins Hotel", erwiderte ihre Mutter und sah sich unruhig um. Lily verdrehte die Augen: „Nächste Kreuzung recht, dann geradeaus, vierte Straße links, über den Platz, die Gasse halblinks, dann wieder ein Stückchen geradeaus, über die Brücke, dann nach rechts…" „…nach links", verbesserte James. Lily sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann: „Ja, nach links, die übernächste rechts, geradeaus, an dem verspiegelten Hochhaus wieder rechts und noch ein paar Meter geradeaus, dann sind wir da." „Okay und jetzt das ganze mal nicht auf Japanisch", verlangte Spencer. Lily legte den Kopf etwas schief und gab die ganze Beschreibung noch mal auf Französisch zum Besten. „Himmel", unterbrach Sirius sie, „ich verstehe nur noch ‚gosch', ‚drat' und ‚tu drat' oder wie auch immer." „À gauche, links. À droite, rechts. Tout droit, geradeaus", übersetze Lily. „Is mir zu kompliziert", murmelte Sirius. James warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu: „Kommt ihr?"

Nachdem sie zwei Tage in Melbourne verbracht hatten, ging es weiter zum ‚Uluru', besser bekannt als Ayers Rock. Doch auch diese Sehenswürdigkeit Australiens begeisterte Sirius nicht wirklich. „Das ist langweilig. Ein roter Stein in der Wüste. Toll. Ich bin begeistert", beschwerte er sich, „außerdem hier sind fast so viele Mücken wie Touristen und ich kann beides nicht ab." „Wir sind auch Touristen, Padfoot", erinnerte James ihn, erntete aber nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. Von so was wollte Sirius schon mal gar nichts hören. Lily versuchte es anders: „Sieh mal, Sirius, diese Farbe sieht doch absolut cool aus. Und der Himmel dahinter ist bunt… wie ein Regenbogen. Sag mal, hast du keinen Sinn für Ästhetik?" „Was ist das?", wollte Sirius wissen, aber Lily fauchte nur und drehte sich weg. Es war tatsächlich ein atemberaubendes Schauspiel, was sich ihnen bot, auch wenn Sirius dafür keinen Blick hatte. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte den Felsen in rotes Licht, welches ständig die Schattierungen wechselte. Nach circa zehn Minuten allerdings war alles, ebenso schnell wie es begonnen hatte war, vorbei.

Dennoch gab es tatsächlich etwas, was Sirius begeisterte. Krokodile. Sie fuhren als nächstes mit dem Auto über den Stuart Highway nach Norden in Richtung Darwin, inklusive eines kleinen Abstecherd nach Alice Springs und Tennant Creek (James Kommentar: „Gibt es noch einen merlinverlasseneren Ort auf dieser Welt? Hier würde ja noch nicht einmal eine Eintagsfliege zum sterben hinkommen."). Vor Darwin war allerdings noch der Kakadu Nationalpark dran, der angeblich größte Nationalpark der Welt. Und hier waren auch Sirius Krokodile. Dann noch Dingos, Koalas, Schlagen und die klassischen Kängurus. Lilys Lieblinge allerdings waren und blieben die Wombats, welche sie in der Nähe von Melbourne gesehen hatten. Diese nachtaktiven Tiere gab es nur in den südlichen Staaten Tasmanien und Victoria und seit Lily eins davon hatte auf den Arm nehmen dürfen war sie hin und weg. James fand die Wallabies am coolsten, Rose die Koalas, Spencer die farbenprächtigen Vögel und Sirius wie gesagt die Krokodile. Petunia fand alle Tiere nur ekelig.

„Dieses Land ist verrückt", wandte Lily sich auf einer Bootstur über den South Alligator River an den neben ihr sitzenden James. „Wieso? Mir gefällt es", erwiderte er. „Mir auch, total", versicherte Lily, „aber verrückt ist es trotzdem. Unten in Victoria war es unter fünfzehn Grad und eher wie in Europa. Alice Springs liegt in der Wüste und es war über dreißig Grad warm und hier oben ist es ähnlich heiß, aber tropisch. Wie es dann in Cairns oder Sydney wird will ich nicht wissen." James lachte und nickte, aber bevor er etwas antworten konnte, hob Lily die Hand und deutete nach oben. Auf einem Baum neben dem Fluss saßen zwei Adler und blickten majestätisch um sich. „Adler sehen immer so aus, als gehöre ihnen die Welt. Die Könige der Lüfte", murmelte Lily beinahe schon ehrfürchtig und betrachtete die Tiere, bis sie daran vorbei waren. Das nächste Tier war ein vier oder fünf Meter langes Krokodil, welches im Sand lag und zu schlafen schien. Sirius flippte beinahe aus, während Lily das riesenhafte Tier eher unheimlich war, vor allem, da es nur ca. einen Meter von ihr entfernt war. Sie war froh, als das Boot weiterfuhr.

Als nächstes stand Darwin auf ihrer Liste, eine Stadt ganz im Norden des Northern Territory's (zentral-nördlich gelegen, grenzt im Süden an South Australia (Hauptsstadt Adelaide), im Westen an Western Australia (Hauptstadt Perth) und im Osten an Queensland (Hauptstadt Brisbane). Südlich von QL liegt New South Wales, NSW (Hauptstadt Sydney) und davon südlich Victoria (Hauptstadt Melbourne). Tasmanien (Hauptstadt Hobart) ist eine Insel südlich von Victoria. Alice Springs liegt im Northern Territory und Cairns in Queensland) und auch dessen Hauptstadt. Es war, im Vergleich zum bereits gesehenen, eine wenig interessante Stadt und danach ging es weiter nach Cairns. Hier war das Beste eindeutig das Great Barrier Reef. Die Golden Coast um genau zu sein, denn ein paar Tage Badeurlaub mussten in jedem Urlaub sein. Ein Meinung die Lily nicht so ganz teilte, aber sie hielt ihre Klappe, da sie schon jedes Mal, wenn es ums shoppen ging beinahe durchdrehte.

Das, was Lily, James und sogar Sirius später als ihr schönstes Ferienerlebnis beschreiben würden, war eindeutig Schnorcheln am Great Barrier Reef. Sie buchten einen Tagesausflug auf einen kleinen Boot (circa dreißig Urlauber und fünf Mann Besetzung) und so ging es dann hinaus aufs Riff. Dort angekommen konnte man an zwei verschiedenen Stellen schnorcheln. Petunia und Rose entschieden, dass es nichts für sie war, während die anderen sich mit Begeisterung ins Wasser stürzten. Lily fand, dass es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war, sich diese Unterwasserwelt anzusehen. Es war, als würde man plötzlich alles hinter sich alles und vollkommen abtauchen in diese Welt aus schillernden Fischen und bunten Korallen. „Wunderschön, oder?", fragte James sie leise, als sie wieder an Bord waren. Lily nickte andächtig: „Ja, wirklich wunderschön." „Aber nicht halb so schön wie du", murmelte James so leise, dass Lily sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, geschweige denn, genau dass. Bevor sie allerdings Fragen konnte, war James verschwunden.

Nach dem Great Barrirer Reef fuhren sie noch hoch zum Cape Tribulation, einer Landzuge, vollkommen mit Tropenwald bewachsen und nach Cooktown, einer Stadt, die an der Stelle entstanden war, an der der berühmte Entdecker Captain Cook gekentert war. (Sirius Kommentar: „Nur weil irgend so'n Typ da Schiffe versenken gespielt hat, müssen die direkt eine Stadt aus der Erde stampfen." James Erwiderung: „Ja, und dann auch noch so eine Stadt. Ich meine, die tritt in direkte Konkurrenz mit Tennant Creek, obwohl Tennant Creek noch zentraler liegt… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so was möglich ist."). Lily war vom Cape Tribulation eher angenervt, denn dort gab es nichts, außer drei Hotels, einem Supermarkt, einer Pommesbude und… Regenwald. Die nächste Tankstelle war gut und gerne 50km entfernt und überhaupt war das das volle Tourinest. James betonte nur immer, dass es trotz allem nicht so merlinverlassen war sie Tennant Creek oder Cooktown, was Lily wiederum stark bezweifelte.

Nachdem sie über die einspurige Schotterstraße mitten durch den Urwald wieder zurück nach Cairns gefahren waren und sich diese, verhältnismäßig kleine Stadt (Australien hat entweder Millionenstädte (Sydney 4 Mil., Melbourne 3,4 Mil., Perth 1.Mil, etc.) oder nur Nester (siehe Cooktown oder Tennant Creek). Cairns und Darwin sind zwei der wenigen Städte, die 200.00-400.000 Einwohner haben), auch angeguckt hatten, ging es mit dem Flieger weiter nach Sydney, dem letzten Ziel ihrer Reise. Spencer hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen und ein Nobelhotel bezahlt (auf Lilys Frage, wieso sie dann Economy Class hingeflogen waren, meinte er nur, dass es doch lustiger so wäre. Lily anschließender Anfall hatte ihn dazu gebracht, die nächsten Flüge alle auf Business und den Rückflug auf First Class hochzustufen. Das hatte ihn natürlich auch noch mal extra Geld gekostet, aber wie Lily so schön meinte: „Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.")

Es gab zwei Suiten mit Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer, Salon und Küche. Petunia schlief auf der Couch im Zimmer von Rose und Spencer und Sirius auf dem anderen Sofa. Lily und James teilten sich deshalb das Bett, weil sowohl Petunia und Lily, als auch James und Sirius sich geweigert hatten, sich ein Bett zu teilen und das noch die beste Konstellation schien. „Bald geht's zurück", bemerkte James, als sie abends im Bett lagen. „Hm. Hat Spaß gemacht, findest du nicht?", wollte Lily wissen. James rutschte etwas näher zu ihr heran. Er hatte sich auf beinahe der ganzen Reise ein Bett mit ihr teilen dürfen und es hatte ihn jedes Mal verrückt gemacht, neben ihr zu liegen, ohne sie berühren zu dürfen. „Vermisst du Remus?", fragte er plötzlich. Lily drehte sich zu ihm um: „Natürlich." „Ehrlich?", hakte James nach.

Lily runzelte die Stirn, was er, trotz der Dunkelheit, erkennen konnte: „Er ist mein Freund." „Kein Grund ihn zu vermissen", hielt James dagegen, „soll ich es dir beweißen?" Lily musterte ihn misstrauisch, nickte aber dann. James sah ihn noch einen Moment in die Augen und beugte sich dann vor, um ihren Nacken, ihren Hals und ihre Dekolletee zu küssen. „Was…?", begann Lily, brach dann aber ab und stöhnte leise. Seine Hände spielten mit dem Saum ihres Nachthemds, worauf Lily ihre Augen, welche sie geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete. „Remus…", begann sie erneut, doch James unterbrach sie. „Vergiss Remus", knurrte er, bevor er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Und Lily vergaß Remus wirklich. Vielleicht interessierte er sie in dem Moment aber auch gar nicht.

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, upzudaten, aber ich hatte nicht die Zeit und Ruhe zum schreiben. Und auch sorry, dass dieses Kapitel so voll war und ich Australien so schnell abwürgen musste, aber ich muss mal langsam mit der Story weiterkommen und über Australien hätte ich zwanzig Kapitel machen können. _


	11. Aus dem Nähkästchen

_An GefallenerEngel: Diesen Sommer erst.  
Meine Freundin meinte das auch mit dem ‚Sirius und Krokodil einstecken'… vielleicht übernehme ich das noch…_

_An Little Nadeshiko: Wir war's im Westen so? Ich habe gehört, das wäre im Vergleich zum Osten und Outback eher langweilig…  
Wir haben genau die Route genommen, die ich beschrieben habe, auch wenn ich einiges ausgelassen hab. Wäre zu viel geworden._

_An Truemmerlotte: Sirius? __Ne du… vergiss es! Never Ever !_

_An Sango: Ich denke mal, es wird jetzt wieder schneller gehen. Irgendwie wusste ich nur nicht, wie ich Australien beschreiben sollte.  
Oh, auf Remus Reaktion solltest du warten… jaha, warten!_

_An Romi: Ich werde mich bemühen, schneller upzudaten, okay? Versprechen kann ich aber nichts…  
Ein Referat? Worüber genau?_

_An Seidenschnabel: Ziemlich genau das, was wir gemacht haben, allerdings mit Aussparungen._

_An Manya: Sie sind noch keine drei Monate zusammen.  
Remus ist das Opfer in der ganzen Story und daran wird sich so schnell wohl nix ändern._

**Aus dem Nähkästchen**

„Ähm, Lily, könnten wir mal miteinander reden?", fragte James unsicher und beugte sich über den Gang zu ihr hinüber. „Tun wir doch", sie sah noch nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf. Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts sagte James, dass Sirius schlief, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Lily um: „Du weißt was ich meine." Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und seufzte: „Ja." „Ja, du weißt, was ich meine oder ja, wir können reden?", hakte James nach und Lily seufzte noch einmal resigniert: „Beides." James stand auf und kniete sich neben ihren Sitz. Sie hatten Plätze in der First Class und über den breiten Gang in dieser Klasse konnte man sich nicht wirklich unterhalten. Lily saß links am Fenster, ein Gang teilte ihren und James Sitz, neben dem Sirius saß. Ein zweiter Gang trennte wiederum dessen Sitz und den Fensterplatz von Petunia, während Rose und Spencer hinter James und Sirius saßen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte James und stütze sich auf ihrer Armlehne ab. Lily starrte aus dem Fenster: „Inwiefern?" James lachte ungläubig auf: „Inwiefern? Du bist mit einem meiner besten Freunde zusammen, unsere Eltern sind verheiratet und wir haben seit vorvorgestern jede Nacht miteinander geschlafen." „Was er nicht weiß…", erwiderte Lily ruhig. James starrte sie an: „Du meinst jetzt nicht, was ich glaube, was du meinst." „Denke doch mal", Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich kann mit Remus nicht Schluss machen, weil er sofort wüsste, dass es wegen dir ist und das wohl eure Freundschaft zerstören würde, aber andererseits bezweifele ich, dass wir die Finger voneinander lassen können. Und Remus braucht nichts zu erfahren." „Ich hätte dich nicht für so abgebrüht gehalten", murmelte James und legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie. Lily fuhr sanft mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und grinste: „Ich überrasche mich grade selber. Scheint als würde ‚OP unperfekt' Wirkung zeigen."

„Du weißt aber, dass diese Lösung keine Dauerhafte ist, oder?", wollte James wissen und strich über ihr Knie. „Schon klar", Lily nickte. Bevor James allerdings etwas sagen konnte, legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Day by day", schlug sie vor und lachte leise, als James ihr leicht in den Finger biss. „Hey, hör auf. Sei jetzt ein braver Junge und setz dich hin, bevor Sirius oder einer der anderen aufwacht", befahl sie immer noch lachend. James warf einen Blick auf seinen besten Freund, der, ebenso wie Rose, Spencer und Petunia, friedlich schlief, dann sah er wieder Lily an und setzte seinen besten Dackelblick auf. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kuss?", bettelte er und Lily grinste, bevor sie sich zu James herunterbeugte um ihm den verlangten Kuss zu geben. Als sie sich jedoch von ihm löste, hielt James sie fest und legte den Kopf schief. Lily grinste: „Oh nein, vergiss es! Du wirst dich jetzt schön wieder hinsetzten und gedulden, klar?" „Amen", erwiderte James, hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss in den Nacken und stand dann auf, um sich wieder in seinen Sitz zu setzen.

„Ich will nur noch in mein Bett", verkündete Lily, als sie an der Gepäckausgabe standen und auf ihre Koffer warteten. „Wird hier jemand ungeduldig", neckte James und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Lily. Sie lehnten ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. „Na, lass das Moony nicht sehen, Prongs", warnte Sirius aufgekratzt. James grinste nur und verdrehte die Augen. In dem Moment kamen auch schon die ersten Koffer, unter denen natürlich auch die der First Class waren. Lily öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte um sich. „Sag mal, Sirius", wandte sie sich an den Schwarzhaarigen, „der rote Koffer gehört dir, nicht wahr? Möchtest du uns sagen, was sich grade da drin bewegt hat?" „Schnappi!", verkündete Sirius stolz. James stöhnte: „Ich ahne schlimmes. Sirius, wer oder was ist ‚Schnappi' und wie hast du dieses Etwas durch den Zoll gekriegt?" „Schnappi ist mein neues Haustier. Schnappi, das kleine Krokodil. Naja, ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein ‚Zoll' ist, aber wozu bin ich ein Zauberer?" Lily schloss das eben geöffnete Augen wieder und stöhnte resigniert. „Dem ist nicht zu helfen", murmelte sie, worauf James nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Lily James am nächsten Morgen, als er die Augen öffnete. Sie lag neben ihm, hatte den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt und sah von oben auf ihn herab. „Hm", murmelte James verschlafen, „bestens. Und du? Auch wenn du nicht in dein Bett durftest?" „Du kennst die Antwort", erwiderte Lil und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn zu küssen. „Day by day also?", erkundigte James sich, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste. „Ganz richtig", bestätigte Lily und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. James fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre langen Haare und bemerkte nachdenklich: „Also ist heute ein neuer Tag, nicht wahr?" „Ja, wieso?", Lily wusste nicht so ganz, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Naja", James zog sie etwas näher zu sich, „es ist kurz vor sieben, alle anderen schlafen noch und von deinem Freund ist auch kein Lebenszeichen sichtbar…" „…also haben wir den perfekte Zeitpunkt zum reden", vervollständigte Lily grinsend. „‚Reden' war jetzt nicht das, woran ich gedacht hatte, aber wenn du reden willst, dann bitte, reden wir", erwiderte James wenig begeistert.

„Wir stellen uns abwechselnd Fragen und wenn z.B. ich eine Frage stelle, dann muss ich sie nach dir ebenfalls beantworten. Du fängst an", forderte Lily ihn auf. „Okay", James dacht kurz nach, „wann hattest du dein erster Mal? Ich im Sommer vor unserem dritten Jahr." „Etwas frühreif sind wir, oder?", neckte Lily, „Ähm, ich in den Weihnachtsferien in unserem fünften Jahr. Wer war das damals?" „Mädel aus der Nachbarschaft. Fünfzehn- oder Sechzehn Jahre alt, hieß glaube ich Melissa", erwiderte James und diese paar Informationen zusammenzukratzen schien ihn wirklich anzustrengen. Lily grinste kopfschüttelnd: „Man sollte meinen, dass du dich zumindest an deine Erste erinnerst, aber egal. Bei mir war es Benjamin Fenwick, Gryffindor, hat in dem Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht. Du bist dran." Und James hatte auch schon eine Frage, dir ihm seit langem auf der Seele brannte: „Wie oft hast du schon mit Remus geschlafen? Ich für meinen Teil kein Mal."

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Lily ruhig, „wie viele verschiedene Mädchen hattest du überhaupt schon? Ich keine, aber dafür drei Typen. Benjy halt, dann Sebastian Miller, einen Nachbarsjungen, in den Sommerferien und Mitte der Sechsten Henry Goldstein, ein Ravenclaw in unserem Jahr." „Ich weiß es nicht", gab James unverblümt zu, „waren schon ein paar, aber garantiert nicht mehr als zwei Dutzend, falls es dich beruhigt. Und Typen waren noch nie darunter. Aber um noch mal auf deine Frage von eben zurückzukommen: Du hast echt noch nie mit Remus geschlafen?" „Ne", Lily schüttelte den Kopf, „du bist dran." „Okay, wann und wen hast du das erste Mal geküsst?", hatte James auch schon die nächste Frage parat. „Hm, lass mich nachdenken. Mit zehn meinen damaligen Klassenkameraden Zach Miller, jüngerer Bruder von besagtem Sebastian Miller, und erster Zungekuss war mit dreizehn und Frank." „Longbottom?", wollte James wissen und Lily nickte ungeduldig. „Wollte ja nur mal wissen", verteidigte James sich, „erster Kuss auch mit zehn und erster Zungekuss mut zwölf. An die Namen kann ich mich aber beim besten Willen nicht erinnern." „Männer!", stöhnte Lily.

„Ich bin dran, oder?", fuhr sie dann fort, „gut… was ist dein größter Traum?" „Du", erwiderte James schlicht. Lily drehte sich um, so dass sie ihn ansah. „Ernsthaft jetzt!", verlangte sie. James zuckte die Schultern: „Ist ernsthaft. Deiner?" „Mag jetzt kitschig klingen, aber: Liebe. Wirkliche, wahre Liebe" Lily drehte den Kopf, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen und James beließ es dabei. Sie hatte ihn schließlich auch nicht gelöchert. „Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?", wollte er jetzt wissen. „Hm", Lily dachte nach, „davor, alleine zu sein. Niemanden mehr zu haben, dem man vertrauen kann und irgendwie… ich weiß nicht… halt übergeblieben zu sein." „Die Menschen zu verlieren, die mir etwas bedeuten und machtlos daneben zu stehen", antwortete James unaufgefordert. „Hmh. Lass und aufhören, ja?", bat Lily und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran. „In Ordnung, Kleines", murmelte James und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Lily lächelte, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich, während James ihr irgendwelche süßen Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte.


	12. Sirius, dein Freund und Helfer

_An GefallenerEngel: Du kennst dieses Lied auch? Ja, daher hab ich den Namen. Ich konnte mir keinen anderen denken._

_An Little Nadeshiko: Was Petunia anbelangt: Gute Frage, du wirst es erfahren.  
Zu Australien: Mit wem warst du da? Ich mit meiner Schwester und mit meinen Eltern, deshalb sind wir auch so oft geflogen. Hat aber schon sein Geld gekostet…_

_An Aviendha-loves-Rand:  
1. Schon mal was davon gehört, dass Vorgeschichten auch hinterher kommen können?  
2. James hat nichts versucht, weil Lily für ihn eigentlich tabu ist. Sie ist die Freundin seines besten Freundes und EIGENTLICH würde er Remus nie die Freundin ausspannen. Nur das Lily halt die berühmte Ausnahme der Regel ist.  
3. Keine romantischen Momente, weil es tabu ist und beide das wissen, auch wenn es ihnen hinterher egal ist.  
4. Wer sagt, dass Lily Remus liebt und James nicht leiden kann? Ersteres ist NIE zur Sprache gekommen und bei letzterem dachte ich, ich hätte deutlich genug gemacht, dass sie sich mittlerweile verstehen, immerhin hängen sie irgendwie ständig zusammen.  
5. Ich MUSS rein gar nichts. Wieso Lily so handelt? Siehe bitte 1. Es wäre witzlos, immer alles sofort zu erklären.  
6. Ich wollte das mit den Betten erst später machen, sonst hättet ihr zu viel geahnt.  
7. Lily schläft nicht in einem Bett mit Sirius, weil sie ihm a) noch weniger vertraut als James, ihn b) weniger mag und kennt als James (siehe 4.) und weil c) James ihr (Stief-)Bruder ist und Rose da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat.  
8. Ein Rat für die Zukunft: Ich denke, die meistens deiner Kritikpunkte würden sich erübrigen, wenn du a) mal etwas abwarten würdest, bevor du Dinge anprangerst und b) hin und wieder zumindest versuchst zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Kleiner Tipp: Da steht ne ganze Menge._

_An Truemmerlotte: Remus HAT eine Freundin und Sirius will keine. Ich finde die FFs, in denen Lilys beste Freundinnen sich in Remus und Sirius verlieben immer herzlich unlogisch.  
JKR sagt ja selbst, dass Sirius keine Zeit zum heiraten hatte und auch keinen Gedanken dran verschwendete, außerdem ist er in meinen Augen nicht der Typ für eine längere Beziehung. Er ist zu sehr auf seine Freiheit und auf sich selbst bedacht (damit meine ich nicht arrogant), als das er so was könnte.  
Remus hat dieses kleine, aber bedeutende Vollmondproblemchen._

_An Sango: Ne, werde ich nicht. Ich kann so was nicht schreiben und vorstellen kann ich es mir auch nicht._

_An Faye6: Geduld, nur Geduld._

_An Romi: Sehenswürdigkeiten? Hm, ich denke, der ‚Uluru' (‚Ayers Rock') ist wichtig (zugehörig den ‚Olgas'), dann das ‚Great Barrier Reef', vielleicht noch der ‚Kakadu National Park' und die ‚Great Ocean Road' (‚London Bridge' und ‚Twelve Apostles'). Über die Großstädte, z.B. Sydney (‚Sydney Opera', ‚Harbour Bridge') und Melbourne kann man auch was machen und da sind natürlich immer noch die Aboriginies, auch sehr wichtig. Vielleicht auch die ‚School of the Air' und die ‚Flying Doctors' (Alice Springs). Die Tier- und Pflanzenvielfalt ist in Australien auch atemberaubend, ebenso die vielen Klima- und Vegetationszonen, nicht zu vergessen die Geschichte (früher ja Sträflingskolonie). Oh Gott, ich könnte dir zu viel sagen, als das es hier hin passt (ich lese immer alles, was ich über ein Land in die Finger kriege, bevor ich hinfahre und entwickle mich dann zum wandelnden Reiseführer. Sehr praktisch, nach Aussage meiner Familie. Die meinen, ich würde alle Informationen wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen und dann wohldosiert an meine Umwelt abgeben…)_

_An Lily-doro-Schnabel: Na, wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist… vielen, vielen Dank! :)_

_An Seidenschnabel: Erdbeertee? Hab ich noch nie getrunken. Schmeckt das?_

_An Liz Black: Ich würde es ehrlich gesagt so übersetzen, sonst passt der Sinn nicht mehr._

_An AddictedtoCookies: Ich könnte Ewigkeiten über Australien erzählen, aber das wäre für euch langweilig geworden. Da ich es aber auch nicht ganz weglassen wollte, habe ich mir gedacht, ich schreibe einfach ein bisschen darüber._

_An Joanna: Pech für Remus. Herzlos, ich weiß, aber naja…_

**Sirius, dein Freund und Helfer**

„PRONGS!", schrie Sirius am ersten September durch das ganze Haus, „aufstehen! Wir verpassen den Zug!" James stöhnte und blinzelte ins Licht. Langsam drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite. Alles was er sah war ein leeres Kissen. Lily war klüger gewesen als er und längst verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bereits geduscht, gefrühstückt und wartete jetzt unten mit Sirius. James drehte sich wieder um und griff nach seinem Wecker. Jede seiner Bewegungen geschah verzögert und unwillig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch genau zwölf Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden Zeit hatte, bevor der Zug fuhr. Na klasse. „Steh auf, Schlafmütze", hörte er eine leise, aber offensichtlich amüsierte Stimme aus Richtung Tür. „Ich will nicht!", quengelte James in bester Kleinkindermanier und Lily lachte. „Komm, steh auf!", forderte sie ihn noch mal auf. James legte den Kopf schief: „Was kriege ich dafür?" „Warts ab", sie lachte und verschwand nach draußen.

„Hey Kleines, lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte Remus seine Freundin und umarmte sie. „Sechzehn Stunden. Wirklich lange, hast Recht", spottete Lily. Remus grinste und beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Wie zufällig drehte Lily den Kopf etwas, so dass er statt ihrer Lippen nur ihre Wange erwischte. Keinem fiel es auf und auch Remus dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Einzig James musterte die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln und als Remus den Arm um Lily legte, kochten in dem Schwarzhaarigen Wut, Hass und Eifersucht auf. Dieses Jahr würde die Hölle werden. Lily warf ihm unter halbgesenkten Lidern einen schnellen Blick zu und ihm fiel ein, was sie vor nicht einmal einer Viertelstunde versprochen hatte. Okay, vielleicht würde dieses Jahr doch nicht ganz so schrecklich werden. „Abwarten und sich betrinken", murmelte James unhörbar für alle anderen vor sich hin. Lily las die Worte an seiner Lippenbewegung und grinste.

„So, Kleines, verträgst du dich jetzt mit Prongs und Padfoot?", Remus zog Lily auf seinen Schoß, sobald er sich auf einen der Sitzplätze hatte fallen lassen. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts, sondern starrte nur aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft draußen rollte schneller und schneller an ihnen vorbei. Farben und Formen verwischten. Es war verworren, aber dennoch auf eine abstrakte Weise schön. Wie ihr Leben. Sie blickte selbst nicht mehr durch. Irgendwie war ihr alles viel zu undurchsichtig. Day by Day. Tag für Tag. Sie hatte entschieden, den Moment zu genießen und sich keine Gedanken über die Konsequenzen zu machen, aber wollte sie das wirklich? Ihre Zukunft so einfach aus den Händen geben? Sie warf einen Blick auf James, dann auf Remus. James beobachtete sie unauffällig und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als sie ihn ansah. Remus redete mit Sirius, lachte und strich ihr über den Rücken. Irgendwie war es auf die richtige Art verkehrt.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit für die Vertrauensschülerinstruktionen. Kommst du, James?", Lily erhob sich von Remus Schoß und öffnete die Abteiltür. Auch James stand auf: „Bis gleich, wird nicht allzu lange dauern. Hoffe ich." Er grinste und folgte Lily nach draußen. In tiefem Schweigen gingen die beiden nebeneinanderher zum ersten Waggon, in dem sich das Schulsprecherabteil befand. „So, was machen wir jetzt mit den zehn Minuten, die uns noch bleiben?", James zog sie nah zu sich, nachdem er die Abteiltür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, „gib's zu, du bist absichtlich zu früh gegangen." „Du hast mich durchschaut", lachte Lily und schmiegte sich nah an ihn. Zufrieden seufzend legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken, als James ihren Hals zu küssen begann, aber nach ein paar Minuten schob sie ihn weg. „Ich denke, es wäre nicht von Vorteil, wenn die Vertrauensschüler uns so auffinden…", bemerkte sie lächelnd und wie als hätten sie darauf gewartet, kamen auch schon die ersten Fünftklässler herein.

„Meinst du, dass James mir die Sache mit Lily irgendwann noch mal verzeihen wird?", wollte Remus von Sirius wissen. Die beiden standen auf dem Gang vor ihrem Abteil und blickten durch das Zugfenster nach draußen. „Weiß nicht", erwiderte Sirius achselzuckend, „die beiden verstehen sich mittlerweile ganz gut. Rein freundschaftlich, versteht sich." „Hm", Remus drehte sich weg, „aber… du kennst James immer noch am Besten. Was glaubst du denn? Bedeutet meine Beziehung zu Lily das Ende für meine Freundschaft mit James?" Sirius bewegte vage den Kopf, dann riss er plötzlich das Fenster auf und beugte sich so weit hinaus, dass Remus schon überlegte, ob ein Mensch den Fall aus einem fahrenden Zug überleben konnte. Aber andererseits war das dort nicht irgendein Mensch, es war Sirius Black und der hatte ein Talent dafür, sich ihn tödliche Situationen zu bringen und anschließend ohne einen Kratzer wegzukommen. Bei James verhielt es sich ähnlich. Wenn die beiden etwas Verbotenes taten, dann waren sie am Schluss immer die Helden. Irgendwie.

„Abwarten", erklärte Sirius schließlich vollkommen überzeugt von seiner ‚Theorie'. Er hatte minutenlang halb draußen gehangen und stand jetzt wieder aufrecht neben Remus. Eine Sechstklässlerin ging an ihnen vorbei und warf Sirius einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Er schenkte ihr sein charmantes Grinsen, woraufhin sie feuerrot anlief und hysterisch kichernd verschwand. Sirius rollte mit den Augen. Remus schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Das war ebenso typisch Sirius. Er flirtete mit allem, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, aber nachher tat er so, als würde ihn das nur nerven. Bei James war es umgekehrt. Seine Flirterei war aufgesetzt und wenn er hinterher entnervt die Augen verdrehte, dann zeigte das seine wahre Meinung über diese Mädchen. In Remus Augen war keiner der beiden in der Lage, eine richtige Beziehung zu führen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich das Mädchen unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, in das James seit Jahren verschossen war, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

„Es ist jetzt nicht so, als könnte ich James nicht verstehen…", Sirius schien an dasselbe zu denken, „wie waren noch gleich die drei Marauderregeln?" „Erstens: Wir halten immer zusammen und werden unsere Freunde mit unserem eigenen Leben oder Tod beschützen. Zweitens: Wir hassen Slytherins und alle Schwarzmagier, einschließlich Lehrern. Drittens: Das Eigentum unserer Freunde ist tabu. Das gleiche gilt auch für Freundinnen", zitierte Remus brav. „Siehst du? Technisch gesehen war Lily nie James Freundin, aber praktisch ist er seit Ewig und fünf Tagen in sie verknallt. Du hast wirklich nicht astrein gehandelt, als du was mit ihr angefangen hast und das weißt du, Moony", Sirius war plötzlich ernst. Remus hob eine Augenbraue: „Aus den beiden wäre nie etwas geworden. Sie hasst ihn." „Tut sie nicht", widersprach Sirius, „denk mal drüber nach, wem hier welche Schuld zuzuschreiben ist."

„Soll das heißen, wenn James jetzt schmollt, dann darf ich das alleine mir zuschreiben?", Remus verlor nicht oft die Nerven, aber jetzt war es soweit. Sirius zuckt nur wieder mit den Schultern: „Hab ich nicht gesagt und so was wirst du auch nie aus meinem Mund hören. Ich bin verantwortlich für das, was ich sage, nicht für das, was andere verstehen, klar?" „Schon gut", grollte Remus, schien aber nicht wirklich beruhigt. „Sprich mit ihm", schlug Sirius vor, „dann weißt du, woran du bist." „Hm…", erwiderte Remus wage, worauf Sirius ihn anstieß. „Was ist sonst noch?", wollte er wissen, „irgendetwas hast du noch, das merke ich." Remus antwortete nicht. „Hah!", triumphierte Sirius. Remus warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Er war es ja gewohnt, dass Sirius sich komisch benahm, aber heute schlug er über die Stränge. Erst die Sache mit dem Zugfenster, dann war er plötzlich total ernst und vernünftig gewesen und jetzt spann er wieder herum.

„Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es!", trällerte Sirius in seiner Ich-weiß-was-was-du-nicht-weißt-Stimme und sprang um Remus herum. Der verdrehte nur die Augen und fragte: „Du weißt was?" „Was mit dir los ist", antwortete Sirius in derselben Stimme, aber zumindest hörte er das Rumgehüpfe auf, wofür Remus schon mal ziemlich dankbar war. „Und das wäre?", hakte er nach, während er seinen letzten Rest Geduld zusammenkratzte. Manchmal war Sirius wirklich nervtötend. „Du bist eifersüchtig!", strahlte Sirius und Remus musterte seinen Freund kurz. „Jetzt spinnst du. Wieso sollte ich?", er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sirius machte eine vage Kopfbewegung, die sowohl als Nicken, als auch als Kopfschütteln aufgefasst werden konnte, aber an dem triumphierenden Glitzern in seinen Augen konnte Remus sehen, dass er seinen Freund keinesfalls überzeugt, sondern eher noch in seiner Annahme bestätigt hatte. Er seufzte und ging wieder ins Abteil.

„Wir müssen langsam wieder zu den anderen", murmelte Lily und lehnte sich etwas zurück. James verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Taille nur und musterte sie mit schräggelegtem Kopf. Dann grinste er dieses schiefe, charmante Grinsen, von dem er wusste, dass Lily davon weiche Knie bekam. Tatsächlich drehte sie sofort den Kopf weg und protestierte lachend: „Lass das!" „Was?", fragte James unschuldig und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf zu drehen. Lily ließ es geschehen, kniff aber die Augen so fest zusammen, dass sie rein gar nichts sah. „Hör auf so zu grinsen. Du weißt, dass du mich damit immer weich kriegst", erklärte sie krampfhaft bemüht, ihre Stimme streng klingen zu lassen. James lachte: „Denk mal ganz scharf nach, wieso ich das mache, Honey." „Wir müssen trotzdem gehen", startete Lily noch einen halbherzigen Versuch. „Ich weiß", erwiderte James und grinste.

Er beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne und küsste sanft beide Augenlider, woraufhin Lily sie wieder aufschlug. „Na gut, auf fünf Minuten mehr oder weniger wird es auch nicht mehr ankommen, oder?", versuchte sie ihr eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen. James nickte: „Mein reden." Er küsste sie wieder und Lily schmolz in seinen Kuss. Es war jedes Mal so. Remus zu küssen mochte ja ganz nett sein, aber bei James war es etwas vollkommen anderes. Es war… nun, wahrscheinlich hatte James einfach viel mehr Erfahrung. Lily verbannte derartige Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht anfangen durfte, Remus mit James oder umgekehrt zu vergleichen. Ihre Situation war ohnehin schon verworren genug, da brauchte sie sich nicht noch mehr Probleme machen, indem sie sich in einen der beiden verliebte.


	13. Peinliche Taten, verblüffende Wahrheiten

_An Romi: Warts ab…  
Naja, ‚Profi' ist übertrieben… ich war halt da und hab drei oder vier Reiseführer gelesen, das ist auch schon alles. Freut mich aber, dass ich dir helfen konnte._

_An GefallenerEngel: Ich werde Schnappi schon nicht vergessen… zu Minnies Missfallen, möchte man meinen…_

_An Truemmerlotte: Was soll ich damit jetzt anfangen?_

_An Schnuffelchen: Und du bist dir so sicher, dass Remus eine reine Weste hat? Ich mir nämlich nicht…_

_An LittleNadeshiko: Wir sind hier ja immer noch bei Zauberern und es ist ja nicht so, als wären sie zusammen aufgewachsen oder so.  
Dritter Film? Wie, wo, was? Wo ist das etwas, was mich auf diese Idee bringen könnte?_

_An Seidenschnabel: Ich trinke auch nur Früchtetee oder so.  
Klar tut dir Remus Leid, ich will ja auch, dass er dir Leid tut und wenn ich das will, dann wird das so der Fall sein. :p_

_An coolgirl: Wie sagte James so schön? „Abwarten und sich betrinken."_

**Peinliche Taten, verblüffende Wahrheiten**

Die nächsten Monate in Hogwarts vergingen schneller als gedacht. Die Lehrer waren von Anfang an der Meinung, Siebtklässler bräuchten keinen Schlaf, keine Mahlzeiten und kein soziales Leben, sondern würden ausschließlich dafür leben, zu lernen und Hausaufgaben zu machen. Lily wurde von Tag zu Tag gereizter, da bei ihr noch das Problem hinzukam, dass sie ihre knappe Freizeit zwischen James und Remus aufteilen musste und die Sorge darüber, erwischt zu werden, wurde auch immer größer. Auch die anderen wurden zusehends gestresster, einzig Sirius war vollkommen glücklich mit sich, der Welt und Schnappi. Tatsächlich hatte er es geschafft das Krokodil nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln und anschließend Dumbledore zu überreden, dass er es behalten durfte. So lebte Schnappi jetzt in Sirius Schlafsaal und lief ihm überall hin hinterher. Selbst im Unterricht lag da Krokodil zu seinen Füßen, sehr zum Leidwesen der Lehrer.

Eine willkommene Abwechselung zu dem Schultrott war der 31.10. Helloween und James Geburtstag. Nicht nur, dass die Marauder sich tausende an Streichen einfallen ließen, nein, sie beschlossen auch, nach dem regulären Helloweenfest, eine kleine Privatparty zu schmeißen und luden Lily, Emmy, Candy und Bertha dazu ein. Emmy war sofort Feuer und Flamme, Lily fand nur, dass man die Zeit auch besser nützen könnte, Candy war ziemlich skeptisch und Bertha sah man an, dass sie Helloween überall gerne verbringen würde, nur nicht in der Nähe der Marauder. Tatsächlich schaffte James es, nach stundenlangem ‚Überreden', Lily dazu zu bringen, zuzusagen und damit war es geklärt. Die Mädchen würden aufkreuzen, eine Tatsache, die grade Peter ziemlich aus dem Häuschen brachte.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Sirius wissen und verteilte die Butterbierflaschen. „I've never", schlug Emmy vor und grinste. Remus runzelte die Stirn: „Was'n das?" „Muggelspiel", erklärte Lily, „einer sagt einen Satz, z.B. ‚Ich habe noch nie meine Hausaufgaben gemacht'. Alle, auf die das nicht zutrifft, trinken einen Schluck Alkohol. Wer hinterher am meistens trinken musste, hat verloren. Klar soweit?" Die anderen sieben nickten. „Ich fange an", trompetete Sirius. „Meinetwegen", stimmte James zu und kramte Feuerwhiskey heraus. „Wird lustiger", erklärte er dann und reichte jedem ein Glas mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. „Okay….", begann Sirius, „ich habe noch nie einem meiner Lehrer/innen nachgestellt." Errötend trank Bertha einen kleinen Schluck, ebenso Peter und Emmy. „Ich bin dran", bestimmte Emmy jetzt, „ich bin noch nie jemandem treu geblieben."

Alle hoben das Glas an die Lippen, mit Ausnahme von Sirius und Emmy selbst. „Prongs? Sicher, das du die Spielregeln verstanden hast?", zog Sirius seinen Freund auf. „Ja, wieso?", schnappte der zurück. Sirius enthielt sich einer Antwort. „Ich bin noch nie fremdgegangen", machte Remus jetzt weiter. Diesmal tranken neben Sirius und Emmy auch Lily und James einen Schluck „Lily, Lily, Abgründe tun sich auf", neckte Emmy, aber ein Blick ihrer Freundin brachte sie zum schweigen. „Darf ich?", erkundigte Candy sich vorsichtig, „gut, dann: Ich habe noch niemals mit jemandem geschlafen." Sie lief feuerrot an, ebenso Bertha und Peter, die ebenfalls ihre Gläser unten ließen. Zu aller Überraschung trank auch Remus nichts. „Moony? Ist das jetzt dein Ernst", wollte Sirius ungläubig wissen. Remus zuckte die Achseln: „Sieht so aus, oder?" „Ich dachte nur…", begann Sirius, wurde aber von Remus mit scharfer unterbrochen: „Was?" „Hey, Jungs, ganz ruhig. Was haltet ihr davon, jetzt was anderes zu machen?", schlug Lily vor.

„Ja", Emmy Augen begannen zu strahlen, „Tat oder Wahrheit!" „Nein, nein, nein, nein und nochmals NEIN!", protestierte Lily augenblicklich. „Na, schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, Schwesterchen?", zog James sie auf. Lily fauchte: „Wenn du wüsstest, worum es geht, dann würdest du mich da unterstützen, wetten?" „Gut, dann klär mich auf", verlangte James und war sich der Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte durchaus bewusst. „Geschwisterliebe!", theatralisch legte Sirius eine Hand aufs Herz, aber seine Stimme hat einen leicht warnenden Unterton, den allerdings nur James heraushörte. Er bedachte seinen besten Freund mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Wusste Sirius wohlmöglich mehr, als er zugab? Möglich wäre es, immerhin hatte er weitaus mehr Zeit mit Lily und James verbracht als die anderen. Nun, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. James seufzte lautlos und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu, die Lily lauschten, wie sie das Spiel erklärte.

„…und wer sich weigert, seine Frage zu beantworten oder seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, der bekommt eine Strafe, die sich die ganze Gruppe überlegt. Wir könnten natürlich auch sagen, dass man dann ein Kleidungsstück abgeben muss, aber dann fällt Strippoker für nachher weg. Wer bei ‚Wahrheit' lügt, der muss ebenfalls eine Strafe erfüllen und jetzt denkt ja nicht, ihr könnte mich da linken, denn das schafft ihr nicht. Ich lege einen Wahrheitszauber auf die Flasche", war alles, was James noch hörte, aber er beschloss, dass er das schon hinkriegen würde. Lily hatte bereits eine leere Flasche verzaubert, legte sie in die Mitte (die acht saßen in einem Kreis auf dem Boden) und drehte sie. Als die Butterbierflasche wieder zum Stehen kam, deutete ihr Flaschenhals auf Candy. „Tat oder Wahrheit?", nannte Lily die Frage. Candy sah sich Hilfe suchend um und murmelte dann: „Wahrheit." „Wen aus dieser Runde würdest du am ehesten deine Jungfräulichkeit überlassen?", fragte Lily gelassen und Candy biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Remus", nuschelte sie dann kaum verständlich und warf Lily einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Die jedoch blieb zu aller Überraschung völlig gelassen und deutete auf die Flasche. Zaghaft drehte Candys sie und sah dann Peter an, auf den sie zeigte. „Tat oder Wahrheit?", wollte sie wissen. „Wahrheit", Peter versuchte ganz mutig zu sein, doch seine Stimme zitterte. Langsam bekam Candy Oberwasser. Ihre Augen blitzen, also sie verlangte: „Erzähl uns dein peinlichstes Geheimnis." Peter sah sie geschockt an und wurde feuerrot. „Wenn… wenn ich Albträume habe, dann… dann mache ich manchmal, äh… ins Bett…", stotterte er und griff schnell nach der Flasche. Sie kam bei Emmy zum Stehen und die Blonde wählte Tat. Die gestellte Aufgabe (Candy kurz auf den Mund zu küssen), bewältigte sie achselzuckend. Das nächste Mal blieb die Flasche bei Lily stehen. Emmys Grinsen wurde, zumindest sah Lily das so, ziemlich sadistisch, als sie ‚Tat oder Wahrheit?' fragte. Blitzschnell überlegte Lily, dass bei Wahrheit unangenehme Fragen kommen könnten, also wählte sie tat.

Emmy sah tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht aus. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt zu fragen, wen Lily mit wem betrogen hatte (A/N: Bezug auf ‚I've never'), aber in dem Moment fiel ihr auch eine sehr nette ‚Tat' ein. „Strippen. Bis auf die Unterwäsche", verlangte sie, „und damit es noch etwas spannender wird, suchen wir dir noch einen Helfer aus… James, wie wäre es denn mit dir?" „Ähm, Emmy, das ist mein Bruder", widersprach Lily, wie die anderen es erwartete hatten. „Stiefbruder", erwiderte Emmy ungerührt, „also, machst du das jetzt oder sollen wir uns eine Strafe überlegen?" Sofort wurde das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Blonden breiter und wurde nur noch von dem auf Sirius Gesicht getoppt. Ein Blick genügte Lily und sie entschied, dass es sicherer war, einfach zu gehorchen. Abgesehen mal davon war es nicht das erste Mal, dass James sie auszog und es würde nicht das letzte Mal bleiben. Ihr Protest war ohnehin nur Tarnung gewesen.

Lily stand also auf und trat in die Mitte des Marauderschlafsaals (die vier waren die einzigen Gryffindorjungen in ihrem Jahrgang) und wartete, bis James ebenfalls aufgestanden war und Emmy passende Musik angemacht hatte, dann begann sie sich langsam auszuziehen. Während der ganzen Zeit sahen Lily und James sich unverwandt in die Augen, was von den anderen natürlich nur als Teil der Show angesehen wurde, aber so ganz stimmte das nun auch wieder nicht. Irgendwann beugte James sich vor und wisperte, unbemerkte von den Anderen, zwei Worte in Lilys Ohr. „Heute Nacht." Ihr Blick war Antwort genug und wohl das einzige, was James noch bei Verstand hielt. Viel zu schnell stand Lily nur noch in schwarzer Unterwäsche da. Sirius pfiff bewundernd durch die Zähne und Emmy grinste. „Das hast du jetzt aber nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht, oder Lils?", wollte sie wissen. Lily lachte: „Na, DAS wüsstest du jetzt gerne, hm?" „Verlass dich drauf", erwiderte Emmy und alle anderen lachten. Mit Ausnahme von Remus.

Als Lily die Flasche drehte, stoppte sie vor Sirius. Er wählte Wahrheit und Lily hatte schon eine perfekt-fiese Frage für ihn: „Was war dein peinlichstes Erlebnis beim Sex?" „Als ich vierzehn war oder so hab ich… naja, ihr wisst schon… also… es GING halt nicht", Sirius wurde tatsächlich rot, doch bevor irgendwer einen Kommentar abgeben konnte, drehte er die Flasche und sie landete schon wieder bei Lily. Ihre Aufgabe lautete wie folgt: „Spiel uns doch mal einen Orgasmus vor." „Heute habt ihr aber was gegen mich, oder?", beschwerte Lily sich, erfüllte die Aufgabe aber anstandslos. „Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht, oder was meinst du, Prongs?", bewertete Sirius und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund. „Muss mich wohl anschließen", kommentierte der es trocken und sah Lily kurz an. Beide wussten, dass er keinen Unterschied bemerkte hatte. Lily grinste.

Danach war Bertha dran. Sie wählte Wahrheit und musste sagen, in welchen Lehrer sie wann verschossen gewesen war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um Professor Grippin handelte und sie immer noch für ihn schwärmte. Remus tat es ihr gleich und bekam die Frage gestellt, ob er sich vorstellen konnte, später zu heiraten und Kinder zu haben. „Ja", erwiderte er ruhig, „heiraten auf jeden Fall und auch gerne Kinder. Rothaarige Kinder mit grünen Augen." Alle starten ihn an, doch Remus suchte nur Lilys Blick. Eine steile Falte hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und ihre Augenbrauen waren so sehr zusammengezogen, dass sie beinahe aneinander stießen. So sah ganz gewiss keine Siebzehnjährige aus, deren Freund grade relativ klar gemacht hatte, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, sein weiteres Leben mit ihr zu verbringen…


	14. ,Leben' wäre schön

_An GefallenerEngel: Sirius ist sowieso die einzige Person in der Geschichte, aus der noch nicht einmal ich schlau werde…_

_An Little Nadeshiko: Was glaubst du, wie ich dieses Spiel verabscheue?_

_An Romi: Nichts zu machen._

_An coolgirl: Dann muss ich dich leider auf die Folter spannen._

_An Seidenschnabel: Bist du auch so oft krank wie ich? Dachte schon, ich wäre ein Individuum. _

_An Schnuffelchen: Schnappi gehorcht Sirius aufs Wort. Ist schließlich kein gewöhnliches Krokodil._

_An Schoggi: Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich abgemurkst werde: Ich mag Remus nicht. Zumindest in dieser FF nicht, da nervt er mich ausschließlich._

_An caroline: Remus und Lily SIND zusammen, zumindest momentan. Und was das andere anbelangt… mir sind die Hände gebunden.  
Weil ich keine Zeit habe!?_

**‚Leben' wäre schön**

„Machst du weiter?", forderte Lily Remus auf und warf ihm einen vollkommen ungerührten Blick zu, als hätte sie nicht gehört, was er so grade gestanden hatte. Jetzt war es an Remus, die Stirn zu runzeln, aber als Lily ihn süß anlächelte und in Richtung Flasche nickte, seufzte er achselzuckend und fuhr fort mit dem Spiel. Die Flasche stoppte vor James, welcher Wahrheit wählte. „Was ist dein größtes Geheimnis? Abgesehen von du-weißt-schon", wollte Remus wissen und James sah nachdenklich an den anderen vorbei. „Ich passe", erklärte er dann, woraufhin Sirius sofort zu strahlen begann und auch Emmy nicht grade nett grinste. „Dann geh mal etwas weg und wir überlegen uns eine Strafe", forderte Lily James lächelnd auf und deutete in Richtung Fenster.

James verzog gequält das Gesicht, durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich schließlich auf die Fensterbank. „Woher wissen wir, dass er nicht lauscht?", wollte plötzlich Sirius wissen und warf James einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Der lachte und hob die Hand zum Schwur, aber da war Lily schon aufgestanden und verkündete: „Ich kümmere mich drum." Sie ging zu James, zog ihn noch ein paar Meter von den anderen weg und fing ein Gespräch mit ihm an. Die Anderen setzten sich in einen engen Kreis, steckten die Köpfe zusammen und überlegten sich eine möglichst fiese Strafe für James. Möglichst fies UND peinlich. Wenn er schon seine Geheimnisse für sich behalten musste, dann sollte er dafür wenigstens bezahlen, da waren sich alle einig.

„Ich will nicht", beschwerte James sich bei Lily, „wer hat dieses Spiel vorgeschlagen?" „Ich hab dich gewarnt. Ist außerdem deine Schuld. Wenn du unbedingt Wahrheit nehmen musst, dann trag auch die Konsequenzen", ärgerte Lily ihn lachend. James verzog das Gesicht, woraufhin sie ihn beruhigte: „Keine Angst, ich geh gleich rüber und gucke, dass sie nicht zu fies werden, okay?" „Hm… okay…", James schien nicht überzeugt. „Das ist alles, was ich dir anbieten kann", erklärte Lily, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Lily?", unterbrach in dem Moment Emmys Stimme sie, „kommst du mal eben?" „Klar", Lily zwinkerte ihrem Gegenüber kurz zu und ging wieder zu den anderen hin. „Also, womit wollt ihr ihn quälen?", hörte James sie in Normallautstärke fragen. „Warte, ich flüstere es dir ins Ohr", Emmy zog Lily neben sich nach unten und begann in das Ohr der Rothaarigen zu wispern.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen", empörte Lily sich, lachte aber dabei. „Wir können!", hielt Sirius dagegen und grinste diabolisch. „Na gut, aber…", Lily senkte die Stimme wieder, so dass James nichts verstand und erklärte den anderen irgendetwas. „Wenn's denn sein muss", Emmy schien wenig begeistert, nickte aber und auch Sirius fügte sich. Die anderen sahen aus, als wären sie ähnlicher Meinung, wie Lily. „Du kannst kommen", wandte sich Remus dann an James und der schlenderte betont lässig durchs Zimmer, um sich dann neben seine Freunde fallen zu lassen. „Also, was muss ich machen?", fragte er uninteressiert und ließ den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Lily, die neben ihm saß, richtete sich etwas auf und flüsterte ihm seine Aufgabe ins Ohr. James zuckte zurück: „Nicht ernsthaft, oder?" Einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass Lily da nichts verdreht hat?", startete James einen neuen Versuch, der ihm einen mordlustigen Blick und ein Fauchen von seiner ‚Schwester', sowie einstimmiges Kopfschütteln seitens seiner restlichen Freunde, einbrachte. „Ich muss wirklich von hier zum Astronomieturm laufen, auf dem Weg Snape verhexen, ein Mädchen nach einem Date fragen – und sie muss zustimmen! –, Peeves einen Streich spielen und mindestens drei Lehrer grüßen… und das Ganze nackt?", hakte James nach. „Richtig", Emmy nickte, „und wenn du die Aufgaben auf dem Weg nicht schaffst, musst du auch noch den Rückweg nackt zurücklegen. Naja… du kannst Lily auf jeden Fall dankbar sein." „Dankbar?", grollte James und jetzt war es an ihm, mordlustig zu gucken. Vielleicht war es auch selbstmordsüchtig, da waren die anderen nicht so sicher.

„Dankbar, Bruderherz, das hast du schon richtig verstanden", Lily grinste genüsslich, „wenn ich sie nicht von der Idee abgebracht hätte, dann hätten sie auch noch alle potentiellen Verstecke so verhext, dass sie weg springen, sobald du dich hinter ihnen versteckst und anschließend alle im Umkreis von fünfzig Metern auf dich aufmerksam machen." James musterte erst Lily, dann Sirius und schließlich Emmy, dann nickte er der Rothaarigen zu: „Danke." „Immer wieder gerne", gab Lily zurück und grinste diabolisch, „trotzdem noch viel Spaß!" James knurrte irgendetwas Unverständliches, was sich gefährlich nach „das kriegst du zurück" anhörte. Lily lachte nur. Er wurde versuchen, sich zu rächen, dass war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber… nun, um es so auszudrücken: Sie wusste ihn bestens zu manipulieren.

„Was läuft zwischen euch?", fragte Sirius Lily ein paar Minuten später, als sie unter James Tarnumhang verborgen hinauf zum Astronomieturm schlichen. „Wie meinen?", Lily spielte die Ahnungslose. „Komm schon Lil", Sirius wurde ungeduldig, „nur weil ihr zwei intelligenter seid, als ich, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dumm bin. Ich merke sehr genau, dass ihr weder Feinde, noch Freunde und schon gar nicht ‚Geschwister' seid." Lily antwortete nicht, also fuhr Sirius fort: „Meint ihr, dass das Remus gegenüber fair ist?" „Nein", erwiderte die Rothaarige wahrheitsgemäß, „aber wir wissen auch nicht, was wir sonst tun sollen." Sirius nickte langsam und wich der Grauen Dame (A/N: Hausgeist von Ravenclaw) aus: „Da liegt also das Problem. Ihr könnt a) die Finger nicht voneinander lassen, aber b) wollt ihr Remus auch nicht verletzten, stimmts?"

„Scheint so, hm?", Lily hob den Tarnumhang leicht an, schlüpfte darüber hinweg und lief die restlichen Stufen zum Astronomieturm hoch. Sirius zog sich den Umhang ebenfalls vom Kopf, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm und folgte langsamer. „Also, was gedenkt ihr zu tun?" Lily hatten ihm den Rücken zugewandt und zuckte die Schultern. „Ihr könnt nicht einfach so weiter machen, dass ist dir schon klar, oder?", langsam wurde Sirius wütend. „…und morgen kommt ein neuer Tag", fauchte Lily, während sie sich umdrehte, „calm down, Sirius, das ist kein Weltuntergang." „Nein?", erwiderte Sirius nur. Lily drehte sich wieder um und ließ den Blick über die nächtlichen Ländereien streifen. „Ah, ich sehe, Mlle. hält es wohl für unnötig, sich mit dem so gut wie gebrochenen Herzen ihres Freundes zu beschäftigen, oder?", jetzt war Sirius ernstlich wütend. „Wessen Herz? Remus oder James?", wollte Lily nur wissen. Sirius schwieg. Er wusste es selbst nicht.

„Es ist verdammt noch mal zu spät für deine Standpauke, Sirius", explodierte Lily in dem Moment, „ja, in Ordnung, James und ich hätten das niemals machen dürfen, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und jetzt… ich habe keinerlei Ahnung, was ich machen soll. 1. könnte ich mit Remus Schluss machen, was ihm das Herz brechen und seine Freundschaft zu James zerstören würde. 2. könnte ich James den Laufpass geben, was James unendlich wehtun und Remus in Lebensgefahr versetzten würde. 3. könnte ich beide fallen lassen, womit dann wir alle drei unglücklich wären. Na, was würdest du tun?" Zum Ende hin war Lily immer aggressiver geworden und Sirius war instinktiv zurückgewichen: „Lily, ich…" „Du! Remus! James! Teufel, was ist mit MIR? Wieso muss ich mich entscheiden? Fragt eigentlich niemand mal danach, was ICH will? Hat sich eigentlich jemals mal jemand interessiert? Oh nein, kein bisschen. Tolle Lily, perfekte Lily, glückliche Lily. Ja sicher…", mit jedem gesprochenen Wort wurde Lilys Stimme leiser und brach schlussendlich.

„Lily?", Sirius näherte sich ihr langsam, „alles in Ordnung?" „Nein", schluchzte Lily und stellte fest, dass sie weinte, „nichts ist in Ordnung. Das bringt mich um, Sirius, das bringt mich alles um. Hast du eine Ahnung, was es heißt, perfekt zu sein? Perfekt sein zu müssen? Alle verlangen etwas, alle miteinander, auch ihr, aber geben tut niemand. Nicht das kleinste bisschen. Wenn ich da auf dem Laufsteg stehe, dann habe ich manchmal das Verlangen, einfach zu schreien. Alles aus mir raus zu schreien. Aber ich tue es nicht. Ich lächele, gebe ihnen das Gefühl, dass sie haben wollen. Das Gefühl, dass eine Göttin vor ihnen steht. In der Umkleide lächele ich weiter, beruhige die anderen Mädchen, wenn sie mal wieder kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stehen, aber innerlich schreie ich so laut ich kann. Nur das mich niemand hört. Ich habe es einfach so satt perfekt zu sein. So satt."

„Und deshalb diese Affäre?", fragte Sirius sanft nach, „weil sie nicht das, was sie erwarten?" Lily rang hilflos die Hände zum Himmel: „Ja… nein…ja… Anfangs war es das, aber mit der Zeit… Ich weiß nicht… Ja, Remus ist süß und lieb. Ja, er tut alles für mich, aber er behandelt mich trotzdem wie alle anderen. Er sieht mich, wie alle anderen. Er sieht in mir etwas übermenschliches, etwas, was ich nicht bin. James dagegen… er ist der erste, bei dem ich mich wirklich menschlich fühle. Der erste, bei dem ich mir gestatte, mich fallen zu lassen, weil ich weiß, dass er nicht schlechter von mir denken wird, wenn er meine fehlerhafte Seite sieht. Er ist der erste Mensch, der tatsächlich SIEHT, dass da mehr ist. Ich brauche mich bei ihm nicht zu verstellen und das ist es, was ich genieße, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Er will nicht ‚Miss Perfect'. Er will wirklich und wahrhaftig MICH, mit all meinen Fehlern." Beide verfielen in Schweigen und lauschten auf James lauter werdende Schritte, als er die Treppe hochkam, um sich seine Klamotten zu holen.


	15. Tears in heaven

_An GefallenerEngel: Aus Sirius schlau zu werden ist grundsätzlich unmöglich. Und um ehrlich zu sein: In Kap.14 und 15 macht er mir Angst._

_An Mimim: Ja, arme Lily… sag mal, ist dir aufgefallen, dass erst alles Mitleid James galt, dann Remus und jetzt Lily? Schon interessant… vor allem, weil ich weiß, wem nach Kap.16 sämtliches Mitleid zu Teil kommt…_

_An Romi: Irgendwie ne Schreibblockade oder so. Naja, jetzt klappt's ja wieder._

_An caroline: Danke._

_An Seidenschnabel: Ich war auch recht lange gesund. Aber ich hatte auch keinen Stress, seit den Weihnachtsferien und ich werde meistens dann krank, wenn ich gestresst bin.  
Ja, am Ende steht James. Am Ende. Die Frage ist nur, wann das Ende beginnt._

****

****

**Tears**** in heaven**

„Ist eigentlich irgendwas mit dir? Du bist so komisch, seit du auf dem Astronomieturm warst. Hat Padfoot irgendwas gemacht? Oder ich?", erkundigte James sich, als er einige Stunden später neben Lily im Bett (‚Raum der Wünsche') lag und sie näher zu sich heran zog. Lily barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und sog seinen Geruch ein. Es hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich, einfach dazuliegen, in James Armen, zu wissen, dass er sie beschützen würde und die Welt einfach auszuschließen. Aber so funktionierte das Leben nicht. Sie konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben, an ihn gekuschelt und wartend, dass sich ihre Probleme von selbst lösten. Denn das hatten die ganz sicher nicht vor. „Sweetheart?", riss James sie aus ihren Gedanken und hob sanft ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Ich habe nur mit meinem Schicksal gehadert", winkte Lily ab, „und Sirius wollte wissen, was genau wir mit Remus vorhätten." James stöhnte und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Genau meine Meinung", auf Lilys Gesicht erschien ein müdes Grinsen, als sie sich halb aufrichtete, drehte und etwas hoch rutschte, sodass sie über ihn gebeugt in sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Er hat Recht, das weißt du. Langsam müssen wir diese Dreiecksbeziehung auflösen", merkte Lily an. „Wir?", James hob eine Augenbraue, „Nein, du! Du musst das entscheiden. Ich kann nicht objektiv genug an das Thema dran gehen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte Remus sonst wo hingehen." „Er ist dein Freund", erinnerte Lily. James sah sie ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er erwiderte: „Deiner auch." Lily seufzte, nickte und rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken.

„Und was ist noch?", fragte James nach ein paar Sekunden. Lily überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm ausweichen sollte, entschied dann aber, dass es sinnlos war. Sie blinzelte kurz und augenblicklich erschienen auf dem Boden neben ihr etwa ein Dutzend Zeitschriften des erst zu ¾ vergangenen Jahres. Cosmopolitan. ELLE. Vogue. Seventeen. Glamour. Marie-Claire. ELLEgirl. Teen Vogue. Von jedem Cover blickte ihnen Lilys Gesicht entgegen. Nachdenklich betrachtete James erst die Hochglanzmagazine, dann das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Wären da nicht ein paar Merkmale (Haare, Augen, Gesichtszüge) gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich daran gezweifelt, dass es sich um ein und dieselbe Person handelte. Klar, man erkannte deutlich, dass das auf den Fotos Lily war, keine Frage, aber irgendwie… hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte James angenommen, es hier mit Zwillingen zu tun zu haben.

Die Frau auf den Fotos sah perfekt aus, selbstbewusst, gestylt, sexy und weitaus älter, als sie wirklich war. Das Mädchen, welches James grade im Arm hielt, hingegen hatte zerzauste Haare, müde Augen, verschmiertes Make-up, ein paar kleine Pickel auf der Stirn und wirkte unsicher, verloren und hilflos. James schob die Zeitschriften zur Seite, zog Lily ganz nah zu sich und sah sie ein paar Sekunden einfach nur an. Hätte jemand ihn gefragt, welche von Lilys Seiten er bevorzugte, hätte James ohne zu zögern antworten können. Was bitte sollte er mit einer übermenschlich schönen, perfekten Frau? Aber, wenn er so darüber nachdachte… er hatte gar nicht das Recht zu wählen. Lily war immer noch Remus Freundin. Nur weil sie mit James schlief, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm auch gehörte.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte James in die Stille. Kaum das die Worte über seine Lippen waren, biss er sich auf die Zunge und hoffte, dass Lily ihn nicht gehörte hatte. Hatte sie aber. Natürlich. Lily lehnte den Kopf zurück, damit sie James ansehen konnte. Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Nervös, beinahe ängstlich, vor dem, was vielleicht kommen würde. Andererseits: Die Frage brannte ihm schon so lange auf der Seele, dass er fast erleichtert war, sie endlich ausgesprochen zu haben. Er wollte Lily Antwort einerseits unbedingt hören, andererseits hätte er sie am liebsten gebeten, nichts zu sagen. Während James noch innerlich mit sich rang, öffnete Lily schon den Mund und erwiderte langsam: „Ehrlich gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht. Remus bedeutet mir viel und ich will ihm wirklich nicht wehtun, aber naja… es ist einfach… weißt du, er… für ihn bin ich das da." Sie deutete auf die Zeitschriften und sah James dann wieder an.

„In dir steckt ungefähr so viel von dem da, wie in mir von einem Todesser", erwiderte James trocken und Lily musste trotz allem grinsen. „Eben das", stimmte sie zu, „nur das jeder denkt, ich wäre das da." „Jeder?", James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Außer dir", gab Lily zu, „und Sirius, weil der gestern dabei war, als ich meinen kleinen Anfall hatte und alles aus mir raus geschrieen, bzw. –geheult, habe." „Sirius?", James sah sie ungläubig an. Lily lachte: „Ja, genau, Sirius." Dann richtete sie sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und hob ihre Sachen vom Boden auf. James verzog schlecht gelaunt das Gesicht, legte die Hände auf ihre Taille und versuchte sie wieder zu sich zu ziehen. Lily lachte wieder, schlug ihm spielerisch auf eine Hand und fuhr fort sich anzuziehen. „Wir müssen zurück, das weißt du", erinnerte sie ihn, stand auf und warf sich den Umhang um. Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sie sich von James und verschwand. Er sah ihr hinterher und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie seiner Frage ausgewichen war – wie immer.

„Prongs? Können wir reden?", fragte Sirius am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen und James nickte. Er wusste, was kommen würde. „Ich habe gestern mit Lily geredet… naja, eine wirkliche Konversation war es jetzt nicht grade, aber…", begann Sirius, als sie außer Hörweite der anderen Schüler über die Ländereinen gingen, wurde aber von James unterbrochen: „Ich weiß, sie hat es mir erzählt." „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr wirklich und wahrhaftig REDET, wenn ihr zusammen seid…", für einen Moment verließ Sirius seine neu gewonnene Ernsthaftigkeit. James grinste: „Auch…" „Naja, darum geht es nicht…", startete Sirius einen neuen Versuch, aber wieder griff James ein: „Nein, darum geht es wirklich nicht." „Würdest du mich freundlicherweise mal ausreden lassen?", empörte Sirius sich. James legte den Kopf zur Seite, grinste und zuckte vage mit den Schultern.

„Also, was gedenkt ihr zu tun?", fragte Sirius mit derselben Formulierung, die er am Abend zuvor bei Lily gebraucht hatte. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie das entscheiden soll. Ich bin bei weitem nicht objektiv genug dafür", erwiderte James und kickte einen Stein weg. Sirius nickte: „Na das ist mal wahr." James knurrte nur und begann schneller zu gehen. „Hey, warte", Sirius joggte zu seinem Freund auf, „wegrennen bringt dir auch nix." „Das sagt der Richtige", erwiderte James trocken, wurde aber wieder langsamer. „Geht doch", bemerkte Sirius und sah seinen Freund dann nachdenklich von der Seite an. James ignorierte ihn, aber nachdem Sirius einige Minuten später weder etwas gesagt, noch weggeguckt hatte, wurde es ihm dann doch zu bunt: „Was?" „Gib ihr ein Ultimatum. Du oder er. So geht das nicht mehr weiter", erklärte Sirius ernst. James seufzte, nickte und begann plötzlich loszurennen. Sirius sah ihm hinterher, seufzte ebenfalls und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Nach ein paar hundert Metern beruhigte James sich so weit und joggte nur noch am Seeufer entlang. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass Sirius einmal in seinem Leben tatsächlich Recht hatte, dass diese Triangelbeziehung so nicht weitergehen konnte und dass Lily sich ganz einfach drücken würde, wenn sie er das zuließ. Es war nicht so, als würde er sie nicht verstehen, aber je länger das alles hier so weiterlief, desto eher und schlimmer würde am Ende jemand verletzt werden. „Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende", murmelte James einen der Lieblingssprüche seines Vaters vor sich hin. Schweren Herzens nahm er sich vor, heute Abend noch mit Lily zu reden. Er war für elf Uhr mit ihr im Raum der Wünsche verabredet und hielt das für einen recht guten Zeitpunkt. Natürlich musste man nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Nein, James beschloss, es Lily vorsichtig, freundlich, aber bestimmt beizubringen. James nickte seinem Spiegelbild im Wasser zu. Genau so würde er es machen.

„Du musst dich entscheiden. Er oder ich! Ich kann so nicht mehr weitermachen", platze James ohne nachzudenken heraus, als er am Abend den Raum der Wünsche betrat. Nun, ganz SO hatte er es jetzt eigentlich nicht machen wollen, aber zumindest war es raus. Lily, die auf dem Bett saß, hob überrascht den Kopf. „James, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie und versuchte sich an einem sorglosen Auflachen, was ihr nicht so ganz gelang. „Nein", James schüttelte den Kopf, kam zum Bett und setzte sich, den Kopf gesenkt, die Schultern eingezogen, die Hände kraftlos in seinem Schoß. Lily kniete sich hinter ihn und begann sanft seine Schultern zu massieren. Nach ein paar Augenblicken schob James sie weg und erklärte, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich meine es ernst. Remus oder ich. Du hast eine Woche Lily, sonst erzähle ich es ihm. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber… ich kann das nicht mehr."

Als Lily nicht reagierte, drehte James sich doch um und was er zu sehen bekam, ließ den Kloß in seiner Kehle anschwellen. Lily saß am äußersten Ende des Bettes, gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Unter halb gesenkten Lidern füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, die sie krampfhaft zurückzuhalten versuchte. Ohne Erfolg. Langsam, eine nach der anderen, liefen die Tränen über ihre Wange. James rutschte näher zu ihr, streckte die Hand aus, um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, aber Lily drehte den Kopf weg. „Geh jetzt", bat sie, „ich muss ein bisschen für mich nachdenken, weißt du. Ich habe eine Entscheidung zu machen, die längst überfällig ist, die niemand mir abnehmen kann und die eventuell mein Leben beeinflussen wird. Geh bitte." James nickte, beugte sich dann nach vorne und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er ging, eine weinende Lily zurücklassen.

Während James ziellos durch die Korridore ging und sich fragte, ob er grade wirklich das richtige getan hatte, lag Lily ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und überlegte, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte und ob diese Entscheidung wirklich noch in ihrer Hand lag. Quälend langsam rollte Lily auf den Bauch, nahm ihren Zauberstab, der neben dem Kopfkissen lag und holte sich Mithilfe des Aufrufezaubers ein Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte. James hatte Recht, es war Zeit, aus dem Trio ein Duo zu machen. Oder das ganze mit Beziehungen vielleicht komplett sein zu lassen. Lily schniefte, langte dann in ihre Tasche und zog ein blütenweißes Taschentuch hervor. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt und ihre Tränen abgewischt hatte, griff Lily nach der Feder, tunkte sie in das Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben.


	16. U Turns

_An Romi: Lily tut dir Leid? Also, ich weiß nicht…_

_An VirginiaBlack: Danke._

_An caroline: Ich habe oft keine Zeit, zum schnellen updaten.  
Zu deinen Fragen: 1. ich bin vierzehn. 2. nein, kenne ich nicht._

_An Seidenschnabel: Ich hatte auch die letzten Tage über Grippe._

_An Mimim: Stimmt. War auch eigentlich nur eine Bemerkung von mir._

_An GefallenerEngel: Man kann halt nicht immer weglaufen. Auch wenn Lily das gerne tut…_

_An AddictedtoCookies: Wir wissen ja zumindest, wie es am Ende enden wird._

_An Joanna: Danke._

_An Maja: Dann wollen wir dich mal nicht länger warten lassen._

_An Mary Snape-Evans: Jaja, das ist Sirius. Hat irgendwie Stimmungsschwankungen oder so. ;)_

**U-Turns**

„Wartest du auf jemanden, Prongs?", erkundigte Remus sich, als James den Blick zum wiederholten Male zum Eingang der großen Halle, in der die vier Marauder grade frühstückten, gleiten ließ. Es war Sonntag, weshalb die meisten Schüler noch nicht da waren, so auch nicht eine ganz bestimmte Gryffindor, auf die James tatsächlich wartete. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", wich er Remus jetzt aus und gabelte ein Stück Spiegelei mit Bacon auf. Remus öffnete grade dein Mund, um zu antworten, als die Posteulen herein geflogen kamen. Remus Waldkauz Brownie landete vor ihm auf dem Tisch und lenkte ihn ab. Sirius und Peter bekamen beide keine Post, auf James dagegen hielten direkt mehrere Eulen zu. Da war seine eigene Eule Snitch, die einen Brief brachte, der augenscheinlich von seinem Vater stammte. Lilys Eule Lhiannon, kreiste kurz über dem Tisch und landete, nachdem sie ihre Besitzerin nicht ausmachen konnte, auf James Schulter. Die letzte Eule war ihm unbekannt, warf ihren Brief nur ab und verschwand dann wieder.

James nahm zuerst Lhia den Brief ab und warf einen Blick auf den Umschlag, während der Steinkauz verschwand. Der Brief war an Lily adressiert, ganz offensichtlich von Rose. Als nächstes wandte sich James seiner Schneeeule zu, die ihn bereits auffordernd in den Finger zwickte. Der Brief war tatsächlich von seinem Vater und James legte ihn weg. Den würde er später lesen. Der letzte Umschlag war nicht adressiert, aber anscheinend für ihn bestimmt. Das ungute Gefühl, was in ihm aufstieg und noch verstärkt wurde, als Remus seinen Brief weglegte und erklärte, er wäre von seiner Mutter, öffnete James den Brief. Ein relativ kleiner, kaum beschriebener Zettel fiel heraus und flatterte direkt auf den Boden. Sirius, der neben James saß, bückte sich blitzschnell, hob den Zettel auf und warf einen Blick darauf. Er verzog das Gesicht auf merkwürdige Art und gab seinem Freund den Brief zurück. James schluckte und las die paar Wörter. Er hatte die Schrift sofort erkannt.

_Es tut mir Leid._

Mehr benötigte es nicht. Sirius klopfte James mitleidig auf den Rücken und lenkte dann Remus ab, der fragte, was los sei. In dem Moment betraten Lily, Emmy, Candy und Bertha die große Halle und kamen rüber zu den Maraudern. Lily schob sich zwischen Remus und Sirius, küsste ihren Freund und schenkte den anderen Jungen ein Lächeln. James hatte den Blick abgewandt und starrte auf seinen Teller. Mit einem Mal war ihm der Appetit vergangen. „Ich muss noch was erledigen", erklärte er plötzlich, stand auf und flüchtete beinahe nach draußen. Die anderen sahen ihm irritiert nach. Sirius zuckte als erster die Schultern und wandte sich James halbvollem Teller zu, Candy, Emmy und Bertha begannen sich über irgendwelche Frisuren zu unterhalten, Peter starrte stumpf vor sich hin und Lily ließ zu, dass Remus sie näher zog und küsste. Ihre Augen jedoch verweilten auf der Tür, durch die James verschwunden war. Lautlos seufzte sie.

„Sirius!", rief Lily ihm hinterher, als alle aufgestanden waren und sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machten, „kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" „Tust du doch", erwiderte Sirius schlecht gelaunt. „Bitte!", Lily hatte zu ihm aufgeschlossen und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Er grummelte etwas und ließ zu, dass sie ihn in eine ruhige Ecke zog. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid", kam Lily direkt auf den Punkt. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, falls es darum geht", beruhigte Sirius, fügte dann jedoch hinzu: „Naja, sauer schon, aber nicht sehr sauer." „Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte sie noch einmal und senkte den Blick. „Komm schon, ihr habt beide genug Schuld", erklärte Sirius seinerseits und hob ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand hoch. In ihren Augen blitzten Tränen, die sie krampfhaft zurückzuhalten versuchte. „Es tut dir wirklich Leid", stellte Sirius fest, „nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für dich." Lily nickte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, als er sie umarmte. Minutenlang klammerte sie sich an Sirius, dann ließ sie ihn langsam los. „Danke. Kümmere dich um ihn, ja?", bat Lily, „ich komme klar, aber er…" „Kein Problem", versprach Sirius und drückte kurz ihren Arm.

Sirius verließ das Schloss und ging zielstrebig über die Ländereien zum Quidditchfeld. Wie erwartete befand James sich dort und zog in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit seine Kreise. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete aufs Schloss und murmelte ‚Accio Siegfried'. Sekunden später flog sein Besen auf ihn zu (A/N: Ja, genau, der Besen heißt Siegfried.). Er stieg drauf und flog los, um James in der Luft abzublocken. „Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte der, sobald Sirius in seine Nähe gekommen war. „Nein!", erwiderte sein Freund und hängte sich hinten an James Nimbus 1500. „Lass das", schnappte James, aber Sirius schüttelte nur mit stoischer Ruhe den Kopf und wartete ab. „Was willst du?", fragte James irgendwann genervt und stoppte so abrupt, dass Sirius Besen an ihm vorbeiraste. James wartete, bis Sirius wieder auf einer Höhe mit ihm war, dann sah er seinen besten Freund abwartend, aber deutlich genervt an. „Wie geht es dir?", wollte Sirius wissen. James schnaubte: „Brillant, wieso fragst du?" „Sei ehrlich!", verlangte Sirius. „Stell keine blöden Fragen!", hielt James dagegen.

„Also?", hakte Sirius noch einmal nach und lenkte seinen Besen neben den von James, welcher wieder angeflogen war, diesmal jedoch langsamer. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht erwartet, aber… keine Ahnung", James brach ab und ließ den Blick über die leeren Zuschauerränge gleiten. Sirius stupste ihn von der Seite an: „Es tut mir ja Leid, dass zu sagen, aber ihr zwei müsst miteinander reden. Falls ihr euch auffällig verhaltet, schöpfen die anderen verdacht. Und Remus macht sich eh schon mehr Gedanken, als für irgendwen gut ist." „Na und?", fragte James grob, „wenn ich mich ihr gegenüber genauso benehmen muss, wie bisher… das bringt mich um, Sirius." „Es wird schon gehen", unternahm Sirius einen hilflosen Versuch, seinen Freund zu trösten, doch der schnaubte nur verächtlich und flog wieder schneller. Sirius ließ sich zurückfallen, als James immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zulegte und Loopings, Schrauben und ähnliche halsbrecherische Dinge flog. Kopfschüttelnd sah Sirius ihm nach und bereute fast, Lily versichert zu haben, dass er nicht sauer auf sie war.

„Hey, was ist los, Kleines?", wollte Remus wissen, als er sich neben Lily aufs Sofa gleiten ließ. „Nichts", stritt sie lächelnd ab, „was sollte los sein?" „Naja, du verhältst dich irgendwie komisch", versuchte Remus zu erklären. Lily beruhigte ihn mit dem ersten, was ihr in den Kopf kam: „Es ist nichts. Mir geht es nur nicht so gut." „Was hast du denn?", wollte Remus besorgt wissen und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Ähm… Kopfschmerzen", log sie, „ich habe nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen." „Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen?", bot Remus an, aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht mehr reden wollte. Remus legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie näher zu sich heran und drapierte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme, hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen und erlaubte sich, sich einfach mal gehen zu lassen. Das hier war es, was sie bei Remus genoss. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dann war es friedlich, sie konnte sich entspannen und er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung war.

In dem Moment betrat James den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er Lily und Remus so aneinander gekuschelt auf den Sofa sitzen sah, hätte er sich am liebsten umgedreht und wäre raus gegangen, dann erinnerte er sich aber an Rose Brief für Lily, den er ihr noch nicht gegeben hatte. „Hey Moony, hi Schwesterherz", rief er und trat näher. Lily schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und riss den Kopf hoch, wobei sie mit dem von Remus kollidierte. „Himmel, Kleines, pass auf!", grummelte der und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle, „hallo Prongs." „Hi James, was gibt's?", Lily bemühte sich, normal zu klingen. „Lhia hat eben einen Brief von Rose gebracht und ihn mir gegeben, weil du noch nicht da warst", erklärte James und suchte in seinen Umhangtaschen, aus denen er schließlich den etwas zerknitterten Umschlag zog. „Hier", er warf ihn Lily in den Schoß. „Danke", sie lächelte unsicher zu ihm auf und setzte sich richtig hin, um den Brief zu öffnen. Remus versuchte, sie wieder zu sich zu ziehen, aber Lily schob seine Arme bestimmt weg. Er fügte sich.

James drehte sich um, um zum Schlafsaal zu gehen, aber kaum das er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, hielt Remus ihn auf: „Wo gehst du hin, Prongs?" „Hoch", erwiderte James knapp und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Und was machst du da?", forschte Remus weiter. „Du weißt, dass du mich grade nervst, oder?", erkundigte James sich und drehte sich um. Remus nickte grinsend und James stöhnte genervt. „Also?", hakte Remus nach, woraufhin James mit den Schultern zuckte: „Mal sehen." „Du könntest mir genauso gut Gesellschaft leisten. Lily hier hat Kopfschmerzen und ist dann wenig gesprächig", Remus piekste Lily in die Seite. Sie schob seine Hand weg, funkelte ihn an und fauchte: „Hat dir jemand Ecstasy gegeben oder wieso bist du so gut drauf?" „Ecstasy?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Muggeldroge. Noch nie probiert?", James näherte sich wieder und setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber. Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Du?" Als Antwort bekam er ein zweistimmiges ‚ja', aber bevor er weiter fragen konnte, faltete Lily ihren Brief wieder zu.

„Und, was wollte Rose?", erkundigte James sich. „Hab ein neues Angebot", erwiderte Lily, „ich soll nur für einen Tag bei einer Modenshow von Victoria's Secrets in New York einspringen. Fr–…" „Freitag hin, dann Samstag ausruhen und alles organisieren, Sonntag die Show und Montags zurück, ich weiß", unterbrach James sie. „Woher…?", begann Lily, wurde aber wieder von James unterbrochen: „Ich soll mitgehen. Anscheinend kann weder deine Mutter, noch sonst irgendwer und alleine will sie dich nicht dahin lassen. Hat mein Vater mir heute geschrieben." Lily starrte ihn zwei Wimpernschläge lang nur an, dann mischte sich Remus ein: „Victoria's Secrets, ist das nicht Unterwäsche?" Lily nickte abwesend. „Wer sagt, dass ich erlaube, dass du so was vorführst?", Remus Stimme klang eifersüchtig. „Wer sagt, dass ich dich um Erlaubnis frage?", schnappte Lily bittersüß, dann lächelte sie freundlich, „James, ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn du mitkommst."


	17. Old habits die hard

_An SamanthaPotter: Sie werden nicht drum rum kommen._

_An Zutzi:)_

_An klainewitch: Wenn sie Remus Frage mich ‚ja' beantworten, dann ist das in meinen Augen durchaus eine Zustimmung. ;)  
Ernsthaft mal: Lily ist Model und kommt ziemlich leicht an Drogen. Sie nimmt das Zeug manchmal um abzuspannen. James macht sich da einfach keine Gedanken drüber.  
Wo anmelden? War da eine Internetadresse? Schick mir die am besten per Mail, okay?_

_An LittleSunflower: Würde es sonst nicht langweilig werden?_

_An golda: Wie meinen?_

_An Seidenschnabel: Man kann ZU gut drauf sein? Ist mir neu. ;)_

_An VirginiaBlack: Ich bin gerne gemein._

_An Dragon coranzon: Findet du!_

_An Jule: Ähm, nein, eher nicht. Mag daher kommen, dass ich in Köln wohne, seit ich anderthalb bin (vorher gewohnt habe ich in der Nähe von Stuttgart und bin da auch geboren) und noch nie in Berlin war.  
Ich bemühe mich, okay? _–wegduck–

_An AddictedtoCookies: Ich kenn das. Wenn ich gute LJ-FFs lese, dann denke ich mir auch manchmal: „Man, es ist doch nicht so schwer. Wieso können sie einander jetzt nicht in die Arme fallen und glücklich leben bis ans (nahe) Ende ihrer Tage?"_

**Old habits die hard**

„…und mir gefällt der Gedanke trotzdem nicht", grummelte Remus, als Lily sich am darauf folgenden Freitag von ihm verabschiedete. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, woraufhin er eine Entschuldigung murmelte. Lily hatte in den vergangenen Tagen recht klar gemacht, dass er niemals auch nur daran denken sollte, dass sie seine Erlaubnis für irgendetwas brauchte, also hatte Remus es vorgezogen, sich tausendmal zu entschuldigen und ihr ihren Willen zu lassen. Er liebte sie genug, dass er ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, insofern machte es ihn nur noch unruhiger, dass sie in der letzten Zeit merklich kühler war, außerdem oft abgelenkt und irgendwie traurig. Trotz allem gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass seine Freundin nur in Unterwäsche über irgendeinen Catwalk laufen sollte, so ganz und gar nicht. Vor allem, da das mehr war, als er bisher von ihr zu sehen bekommen hatte. Woran genau das lag, wusste Remus nicht genau, aber über knutschen waren sie tatsächlich nie hinaus gekommen.

„Komm her, ich nehme das", Janes deutete auf Lilys Tasche und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wofür sie so eine große Tasche brauchte. Sie waren immerhin nur drei Nächte weg. Lily sah aus, als dächte sie darüber nach, ihn anzufauchen, lächelte dann aber doch und ließ sich die Tasche aus der Hand nehmen. Die beiden waren grade in Hogsmead angekommen und würden von hier aus mit dem Fahrenden Ritter weiterfahren. „Sag mal, macht dir das eigentlich Spaß?", fragte James, als sie durch das Dorf zu einem Platz gingen, der praktisch die ‚Haltestelle' des Fahrenden Ritters war. „Was? Das Modeln?", hakte Lily nach. James nickte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sonst würde ich es doch nicht machen." „Danach habe ich nicht gefragt", bemerkte James und sie sah ihn halb überrascht, halb nachdenklich an. „Doch, ja, es macht Spaß, aber es ist anstrengend und… meistens recht einsam. Sicher, meistens kommt meine Mutter mit, aber… ich weiß nicht. Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass du mitkommst", sie lächelte ihn an. Er grinste zurück.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später waren beide im obersten Stock des Fahrenden Ritters angekommen, der sie zum Londoner Flughafen Heathrow bringen sollte. Sie hatten das Stockwerk ganz für sich und während James sich direkt hinsetzte, machte Lily sich an ihrer Tasche zu schaffen. „Dreh dich um", verlangte sie, „ich zieh mir was anderes an." James schluckte, tat aber, wie ihm geheißen. Er konnte hören, wie sie sich der Schuluniform entledigte und spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach wieder umzudrehen, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was sie dann mit ihm gemacht hätte und blieb deshalb still, bis Lily sich fertig angezogen hatte und erklärte: „Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." Sie trug eine sehr helle, silbergraue Leinenhose mit einem schwarzen Ledergürtel und eine taillierte, königsblaue Bluse. Die Haare band sie grade zu einem Knoten im Nacken zurück und ihr Schminkzeug lag neben ihr auf einem Stuhl. „Ziehst du dich nicht um?", erkundigte Lily sich dann und blickte auf seine Schuluniform. „Doch, doch", James nickte und griff ebenfalls nach seiner Tasche.

Er zog eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd heraus und begann ebenfalls, sich umzuziehen. Erst, als er sich das Hemd zuknöpfte, sah er hoch und bemerkte, dass Lily ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtet. Als ihr auffiel, dass er sie ansah, grinste sie und bemerkte: „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass ich mich umdrehen soll." James verdrehte die Augen und Lily lachte, bevor sie wieder den Handspiegel vor ihr Gesicht hob und fort fuhr, sich die Wimpern zu tuschen. „Du hast Schluss gemacht, vergiss das nicht", erinnerte James sie. „Du wolltest, dass ich es tue", hielt sie dagegen, schraubte die Wimperntusche zu und griff nach ihrem Puderdöschen. „Oh nein", James lachte bitter, „ich wollte, dass du mit IHM Schluss machst." „Hättest du wirklich eure Freundschaft für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt?", Lily klang uninteressiert und puderte sich konzentriert das Gesicht. „Ich würde für dich noch so einiges mehr aufgeben", bemerkte James. Erst jetzt ließ Lily den Handspiegel sinken, doch er drehte ihr bereits den Rücken zu.

Die restliche Fahrt legten sie in tiefem Schweigen zurück. Am Heathrow angekommen, griff James wortlos nach beiden Taschen und verließ vor ihr den Bus. Lily folgte, nur ihre Handtasche in der Hand und fragte sich, wie zu Teufel sie ihn wieder dazu bekommen sollte, wieder mit ihr zu reden. Sobald sie das Flughafengebäude betraten, übernahm Lily die Führung. Sie gab das Gepäck auf, checkte ein, brachte beide durch die Sicherheitskontrollen und schließlich ins Flugzeug, wo sie zwei Plätze nebeneinander ‚bezogen' „James, sprich mit mir", bat Lily ihn, als sie das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt. „Worüber?", fragte er desinteressiert und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Bitte, sei nicht so", flehte sie jetzt beinahe. „Wie?", erkundigte er sich tonlos und Lily ließ sich seufzend in ihren Sitz sinken. „Du weißt, was ich meine", bemerkte sie. James drehte jetzt endlich den Kopf: „Und du weißt, wieso ich ‚so bin'." Lily seufzte wieder, nickte und schloss die Augen, als das Flugzeug sich langsam in die Lüfte erhob.

Ungefähr drei Stunden lang sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Lily schlief zwischendurch etwa anderthalb Stunden und James sah schweigend aus dem Fenster. Grade als sie überlegte, wie sie das bis Montagabend überstehen sollte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Knie. Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie bis eben noch geschlossen gehabt hatte, und wandte den Kopf zu James um. Er starrte unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster, während seine Hand langsam höher wanderte. „Was genau wird das?", erkundigte Lily sich. „Was wird was?", James drehte sich um. Sie lachte: „Tu nicht so. Du weißt genau, was ich meine." „Durchaus", er nickte, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, seine Hand zurückzuziehen. „Also?", sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Was, also?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig. „James!", sie gab ihrer Stimme einen warnenden Ton, scheiterte aber daran, das amüsierte Funkeln aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben. James lachte, musterte sie dann einige Augenblicke lang und grade, als Lily wieder ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Nachdem sie in NYC angekommen waren und eine Stretchlimousine sie zu ihrem Hotel, dem ‚Four Seasons' hatte, gingen beide hoch, um auszupacken, zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Anderthalb Stunden später trafen sie sich wieder in der Lobby und vertrieben sich die Zeit damit, durch die Gänge zu laufen und die Hotelangestellten durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit zu nerven. Irgendwann schlug James vor, dass sie doch auch im Central Park spazieren gehen könnten. Ein Vorschlag, dem Lily begeistert zustimmte, unter der Bedingung, dass sie noch Zeit bekäme, sich umzuziehen („ich kann nicht in einem Rock da in die Kälte"). James seufzte theatralisch, nickte dann aber und wartete unten. Sie gingen durch den halben Park unter redeten über Gott und die Welt (wenn sie denn nicht grade mit knutschen beschäftigt waren), bis es dunkel wurde. Lily, die die ganze Zeit über etwas müde gewirkt hatte, blühte auf. „Lass uns ausgehen, ja? Ich will die ganze Nacht durchtanzen, mit betrinken und einfach mal vergessen, was ich zu sein habe", bat sie James mit leuchtenden Augen und er konnte gar nicht anders, als zustimmen.

Lily entschied sich für einen ziemlich bekannten Club, dessen Besitzer sie kannte und in den sie somit problemlos rein kamen. James, ganz Gentleman, half ihr aus ihrem Mantel und war, gelinde gesagt, sprachlos. Sie trug das wohl offenherzigste, kürzeste Kleid, das er jemals gesehen hatte und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du heute Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen wirst, oder?", erkundigte er sich dann und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Ich hatte nicht vor, überhaupt zu schlafen", erklärte Lily sachlich, aber ihr Blick ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, was sie dachte. „Na, dann ist ja gut", James bot ihr den Arm an, „sollen wir dann?" „Natürlich, mein Heer", erwiderte sie kokett und ließ sich von ihm zur Bar eskortieren. Dort angekommen brachte sie es tatsächlich fertig, sich auf einen Barhocker zu setzen, ohne dem halben Club einen Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche zu gewähren und bestellte einen Drink. Dann zog sie eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug aus ihrer Handtasche, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und hielt James die Packung hin. Er griff zu.

„Das machst du absichtlich, oder?", erkundigte James sich und musterte sie. „Was?", fragte Lily unschuldig und blies ihm Rauch ins Gesicht. „Das!", James deutete mit seiner Zigarette auf sie, „diese Kleid, die Art, wie du da sitzt, der Blick in deinen Augen. Verdammt, ich habe noch nie jemanden so sexy rauchen sehen." Sie grinste zufrieden und fuhr sich mit der Zunge quälend langsam die Unterlippe entlang. Dann zog sie noch einmal an ihrer Zigarette, blies den Rauch aus und drückte die Kippe im Aschenbecher aus. James tat es ihr gleich und stand auf. „Sehe ich das richtig, dass du tanzen willst?", fragte er dann neckend und Lily nickte so heftig, dass ihre Ohrringe klimperten. Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und Lily setzte ihr Spielchen fort. Sie tanzte so eng mit ihm, dass sich praktisch keine Luft mehr zwischen ihre Körpern befand, dann drehte sie sich um, rieb ihren Rücken an seiner Brust, ging in die Hocke und stand wieder auf, während sie ihren Körper der Länge nach ans einen schmiegte. James Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften und er fragte sich einmal mehr, was ihr grade los war.

Es war irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, als die beiden auch nicht mehr annährend nüchtern in die Hotellobby stolperten und die Zimmerschlüssel verlangten. James Hand begann schon den obersten der kleinen Knöpfe, mit denen das Kleid hinten geschlossen wurde, zu öffnen und schubste sie praktisch in den Aufzug. Lily, die sich sonst ganz sicher beschwert hätte, war viel zu blau, um sich darum noch groß zu kümmern. „Werden wir das morgen bereuen?", fragte James gegen ihre Haut, als er ihren Hals küsste. „Du vielleicht", erwiderte Lily, deren Atem mittlerweile stoßweise ging, „aber das ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal, weil… weil ich es nicht bereuen werde." „Gut", James schob sie in Richtung Bett, „ich auch nicht." Die nächsten Stunden waren in einen lustbetonten Nebel getaucht. Das letzte, woran Lily sich erinnerte war, dass James ihre Schulte küsste und ‚ich liebe dich' in ihr Ohr wisperte. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich da verhört hatte.


	18. Big Apple, Big Trouble

**Ich habe auf meiner Homepage jetzt ein Forum und würde mich freuen, wenn sich viele von euch anmelden. HP-Addy: www. kslchen431.de.vu. Foren-Addy: www. foren.de/system/userXkslchenX.html. **

_An klaine-witch: Remus findet das ehrlich gesagt alles andere als klasse, aber er ist nun mal sehr erpicht darauf, es Lily Recht zu machen, also hält er seine Klappe.  
Sie war halt schon halb am Schlafen… und er auch._

_An joanna: Dann hier das nächste._

_An SamanthaPotter2: Das wissen sie auch nicht so genau._

_An Schnäbelchen: Ja, doch, ich kenne das. Meine beste Freundin und ich (übrigens auch neunte Klasse Gymnasium) sind so auch öfters drauf.  
Danke :)_

_An golda: Wenn sie DAS nur selber wüsste…_

_An AddictedtoCookies: Nein, entscheidungsfreudig ist Lily nicht, dafür aber sehr spontan. Was natürlich nicht unbedingt besser ist._

_An VirginiaBlack: War leider nicht schneller zu machen, sry._

**Big Apple, Big Trouble**

Lily wachte am nächsten Morgen als erste auf und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, sich zurechtzufinden. Dann beugte sie sich über einen immer noch schlafenden James und strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aufwachen", wisperte sie in sein Ohr und hauchte ihm anschließend einen Kuss auf die Lippen, woraufhin er sich rührte. „Morgen", murmelte James verschlafen und blinzelte Lily an. Die lachte leise und machte es sich wieder bequem, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. „Hatten wir nicht vor ein paar Tagen beschlossen, dass das, was gestern Nacht passiert ist, nie mehr passieren sollte?", erkundigte James sich nur halb scherzhaft. „Naja", Lily drehte sich um, so dass sie einander ansahen, „das bestätigt nur meine Theorie." „Welche genau?", wollte James wissen. Lily schüttelte gespielt missbilligend den Kopf: „Daran solltest du dich eigentlich noch erinnern. Ich rede von der, die besagt, dass wir unsere Finger sowieso nicht voneinander lassen können." „Nur zu wahr", stimmte James zu und, wie um ihre Theorie noch weiter zu bestätigen, küsste sie.

„Was machen wir heute?", fragte James einige Zeit später. „Was wir wollen", war Lilys Erwiderung. James hob eine Augenbraue: „Und was wollen wir?" „Also _ich_", bemerkte Lily, „würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag in diesem Bett liegen bleiben." „So gut wie mir das auch gefallen würde, ich hätte nichts dagegen, etwas von New York zu sehen", erklärte James. Lily grummelte unwillig. „Hier gibt es doch so viele Sehenswürdigkeiten, oder?", erkundigte James sich dann, „World Trade Center, Empire State Building, Miss Liberty, Ellis Island, Times Square, Broadway, China Town, Brooklyn Bridge, Rockefeller Center…" „Macy's, Tiffany & Co, Saks Fitft Avenue, Bloomingdale's, Lord & Taylor, Kleinfeld, Manolo Blahnik…", griff Lily auf und wirkte mit einem Mal weitaus enthusiastischer. „Worum genau handelt es sich dabei?", James war – zu Recht – skeptisch. „Wirst du schon sehen. Los, aufstehen!", Lily schälte sich bereits aus dem Bett und James tat es ihr kopfschüttelnd gleich.

James stöhnte gequält und wechselte die Einkaufstaschen von einer Hand in die andere: „Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass wir _einkaufen_ gehen…" „Shoppen", verbesserte Lily, „' ‚einkaufen' klingt immer so nach Supermarkt und nach Dingen, die man wirklich _braucht._" „Vergib mir", bemerkte James sarkastisch, „aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass wir einkaufen gehen…" „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Schuhe nicht doch einen Tick zu hoch sind… Was meinst du?", unterbrach Lily ihn. „…dann wäre ich nicht mitgekommen", fuhr James ungerührt fort. „Darum habe ich es dir ja nicht gesagt", erwiderte sie ungeduldig und wedelte mit Paar Schuhen vor seiner Nase herum, „also, was sagst du zu den Schuhen?" „Kommt drauf an…", erwiderte James nachdenklich. Lily sah ihn aufmerksam an: „Worauf?" „Hast du einen Todeswunsch?", erkundigte er sich. Sie wirkte irritiert: „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Dann lass es bleiben. Mit den Dingern brichst du dir früher oder später das Genick", bemerkte James trocken. Lily triumphierte: „Wusste ich es doch. Und dir hier?" James stöhnte nur theatralisch.

„Sag mal, woher hast du eigentlich das ganze Geld?", erkundigte James sich und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den anwachsenden Tütenberg in seinen Händen. „Verdient", erwiderte Lily, als sei das die logischste Antwort der Welt. „Ich möchte ja nicht als Spielverderber abgestempelt werden, aber wäre es nicht besser, zumindest einen Teil dieses Geldes zu sparen? Du wirst nicht ewig so schön sein wie jetzt, weißt du!", merkte James an. „Dann habe ich einen reichen Ehemann", erklärte Lily geduldig, wie zu einem Kleinkind. „Remus ist nicht reich", bemerkte James. „Wer sagt, dass ich vorhabe, Remus zu heiraten?", konterte Lily. James zuckte die Achseln: „Hätte ja sein können…" Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Und selbst wenn", fügte sie dann hinzu, „denkst du wirklich, ich mache mir so viel aus Geld?" „Keine Ahnung", erwiderte James wahrheitsgemäß. Lily warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und durch eine große Drehtür trat. James folgte.

„Und die hier?", Lily hielt sich ein weiteres Paar Ohrringe an die Ohren, „was hälst du davon?" Es waren verhältnismäßig kleine Ohrringe, allerdings mit acht runden Diamanten besetzt und offensichtlich aus Platin. James schätzte sie auf mindesten 2.500$. „Doch, sehen gut aus", bemerkte er dann, „aber glaubst du nicht, dass dein kleiner Shoppingtrip langsam etwas dimensionslos wird?" „Wenn ich das Geld doch habe, wieso soll ich es dann nicht ausgeben?", erkundigte Lily sich und griff nach einem weiteren Paar Ohrringen, zwei einfache, runde Rubine in Platin, ungefähr in derselben Preisklasse wie die davor. „Aber das eine rote Oberteil beißt sich doch garantiert mit deinen Haaren", wandte James ein, „wieso hast du es dann gekauft?" „Danke, streu noch Salz in die Wunde", fauchte Lily und bezog sich damit auf ihre roten Haare und die verhasste Tatsache, dass sie ihr verboten, bestimmte Farben zu tragen, „das Oberteil ist im Übrigen für Candy. Ich bringe meinen Freundinnen immer etwas mit. Muss nur vorher die Preisschilder raustrennen, sonst nehmen sie es nicht an. Was hälst du von denen hier?"

„Zu protzig", erklärte James nach einem Blick auf die mit zwei Aquamarinen und zehn Diamanten besetzten Platinohrringe. „4.300$ für ein paar so kleiner Ohrringe ist außerdem etwas teuer", fügte er nach einem Blick auf das Preisschild hinzu. Lily rollte nur mit den Augen. Männer! „Und die hier? Nur 165$", ihre Stimme klang leicht sarkastisch, als sie James ein Paar hängender Silberohringe hinhielt, an deren Ende sich zwei Rosenquarze befanden. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich 165$ für ein paar Ohrringe mal als billig bezeichnen würde…", bemerkte James kopfschüttelnd und betrachtete die Ohrringe, „doch, sind schön. Aber die hier gefallen mir noch besser." Lily griff nach den Ohrringen. Vier, wie ein Kleeblatt angeordnete, ovale Diamanten und darunter ein runder Aquamarin, alles in Platin. „Und es gibt einen passenden Anhänger und einen Ring. Alles zusammen nur für schlappe 16.750$", fügte James sarkastisch hinzu und deutete auf den Schmuck. „Die nehme ich", Lily lächelte zufrieden, „und die mit den Rosenquarzen von vorhin für Bertha. Macht 16.915$." James entschied, besser nichts zu sagen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es gut ist, in einem piekfeinen Muggelrestaurant essen zu gehen?", wollte James wissen und betrachtete den Smoking, den er in der Hand hielt. „Ja", Lily nickte ungeduldig und schob ihn in Richtung Badezimmer, „jetzt zieh dich um, okay? Ich brauche auch ein bisschen Zeit." „Ein bisschen?", erkundigte James sich neckend und sie lachte. „Na gut, ein langes bisschen. Zufrieden?", fragte Lily dann und James wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Naja…", setzte er an, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Lily in nun schlussendlich ins Badezimmer schob und verlangte: „Zieh dich jetzt um! Ich treffe dich in einer Stunde in der Lobby. Mit etwas Zauberei werde ich bis dahin fertig sein." „Aber ich nicht. Ich brauche schon etwas mehr Zeit", erklärte James so bierernst, dass Lily herumfuhr und ihn anstarrte. Er grinste sein berüchtigtes schiefes Grinsen und wurde dafür mit einem schnellen Kuss belohnt. „Sei jetzt ein braver Junge und tu was ich dir sage", bat Lily. „Was kriege ich dafür?", feilschte James augenblicklich. „Wir werden sehen…"

Zwei Stunden später waren sie beim Nachtisch angelangt. „Wie schmeckt das Zeug?", wollte James wissen und deutete mit seinem Silberlöffel in Richtung von Lilys Kristallschälchen. „Das ‚Zeug' nennt sich auch Crème Brûlée und schmeckt ziemlich unbeschreiblich", erwiderte Lily lächelnd. „Unbeschreiblich gut oder unbeschreiblich schlecht?", erkundigte James sich. „Ersteres", erwiderte Lily, „und deins? Mousse au Chocolatée, richtig?" „Ich finde es ist Schoko-Zeug, aber so kann man es natürlich auch bezeichnen", kommentierte James trocken, „mal probieren?" Lily nickte und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, woraufhin James lachen musste. Er hielt ihr seinen halbvollen Löffel über den Tisch hinweg hin und Lily beugte sich vor, um ihn mit genussvollem Blick und geschlossenen Augen abzulecken. „Tanzen?", fragte James dann, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. Lily nickte erfreut, stand auf und ließ sich von James auf die Fläche führen. „Guter Tag, oder?", fragte sie dann leise. James nickte.

„Okay, okay… ähm… setz dich da hin, ja? Sprich mit keinen Fremden, nimm keine Süßigkeiten, egal wer sie dir gibt und… benimm dich einfach, ja? Ich bin zurück, sobald ich kann", Lily strich sich hektisch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, Mama", James nickte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und ähnelte in dem Moment wirklich so sehr einem sechsjährigen Jungen, dass Lily gar nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen. Sofort grinste James zufrieden. „Na bitte", bemerkte er, „jetzt lachst du ja doch wieder." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und erwiderte gedankenlos: „Tja, du bist nun mal der einzige Mensch, der mich zum Lachen bringen kann, selbst wenn ich vollkommen unter Stress stehe. Das ist eine der Fähigkeiten, für die ich dich liebe…" Kaum war das Wort von ihren Lippen entwichen, wurde Lily bewusst, was sie da grade gesagt hatte. „Ähm… ich… muss jetzt rein. Bis… dann", stotterte sie, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Umkleide, einen sehr verwirrten James zurück lassend.

James nahm also seinen Platz ein, wie ihm geheißen, aber mit seinen Gedanken war er weit weg. Lilys unbedachte Bemerkung hatte ihre Situation um einiges komplizierter gemacht. James stöhnte und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob sie es so gemeint hatte. Und wenn ja… empfand er dasselbe für sie? Und was war mit Remus? Inwieweit war der noch im Bild? Das war alles zu frustrierend, entschied James, schaffte es aber dennoch nicht, sich auf die soeben beginnende Modenshow zu konzentrieren. Er betrachtete die durchweg atemberaubend schönen Models in den durchweg atemberaubend aufreizenden Stücken, die sie zur Schau trugen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Einzig von Lily, die mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtausdruck den Catwalk entlang schritt und irgendetwas, irgendwo in der Ferne, das nur sie sehen konnte, fixierte, nahm er nicht einen Moment seine Augen. Wozu, bei Merlin, würde ihn dieses Mädchen noch treiben?


	19. A victim or a sacrifice?

_An Mimim: Sorry, aber ihr werdet auf die meisten Kapitel lange warten müssen. Dafür nehmen aber meine anderen Projekte Gestalt an._

_An GefallenerEngel: Ich hasse shoppen auch. Irgendwie versteht das nie jemand, weil ich meine Mutter, meine Schwester und meine Freundinnen es lieben und alles, aber das ich anomal bin, wissen wir ja mittlerweile._

_An AddictedtoCookies: Ja, Lily versucht die ganze Zeit, etwas zu bekommen, dass nicht kriegen kann, also wartet sie einfach, dass sich ihre Probleme von selbst lösen._

_An Seidenschnabel: Eigentlich plätschert die Geschichte grade ein bisschen vor sich hin, wenn du mich fragst… aber egal._

_An VirginiaBlack: Gehören sie denn zusammen?_

_An golda: Ich bemühe mich._

****

**A victim or a sacrifice?**

„Guckt mal!", verlangte Emmy und hielt den anderen eine aufgeschlagene Muggelzeitschrift unter die Nase. Es war Montagmorgen und Emmy saß mit Candy, Bertha, Sirius, Remus und Peter am Gryffindortisch beim Frühstück. Candy und Bertha beugten sich sofort nach vorne, die Jungen reagierten nicht. In Emmys Muggelzeitschriften, von denen sie jeden Tag mindestens eine bekam (A/N: Sie hat ein Abo und ihre Mutter eult die dann morgens nach Hogwarts), stand eigentlich nur uninteressanter Kram drin. Mode, Make-up, Stars und Sternchen und Pflegetipps. Da war ihnen ein Quidditchmagazin lieber. „Ist das ein Kleid?", erkundigte Candy sich ungläubig, nachdem sie einen Blick auf das Heft geworfen hatte. „Ziemlich… ähm… gewagt", fügte Bertha mehr oder minder geschockt hinzu. „Lasst mal sehen", Sirius griff nach der Zeitschrift und sah die aufgeschlagene Doppelseite an. ‚Lily Evans große Liebe?' stand in fetten Buchstaben oben drüber, darunter waren mehrere Fotos gedruckt, die Lily und James in New York zeigten.

Auf einem waren sie augenscheinlich in einem Juweliergeschäft (Tiffany, Fifth Avenue): Lily, gekleidet in einen kurzen, schwarzen Faltenrock, ein hellblaues Satintop und einen schwarzen Blazer, warf lachend ihr Haar zurück und hielt sich ein Paar glitzernde Diamantohrringe an die Ohren. James hielt ihr bereits ein neues Paar hin, während er die anderen grinsend begutachtete. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte die zwei in einer Hotellobby. James hatte sich zu Lily, die einen anthrazitfarbenen Bleistiftrock und einen weißen, ärmellosen Rollkragenpullover trug, hinüber gebeugt und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Arm und die beiden standen näher aneinander, als es vertretbar war. Auf dem dritten Bild waren die beiden im Central Park zu sehen. James saß im Gras und versuchte Lily zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Sie sträubte sich, deutete offensichtlich auf ihren weißen Mantel und die Designerjeans, lachte aber gleichzeitig.

Ein anderes Bild zeigte die beiden auf dem Flughafen, offenbar kurz nach der Ankunft. James trug zwei Taschen, eine links und eine rechts, Lily hatte beide Pässe und ihre Handtasche in einer Hand und umfasste mit der anderen James Oberarm, um ihn durch die Menge zu dirigieren. Als Sirius sah, dass sie schon wieder etwas anderes anhatte (eine silbergraue Leinenhose und eine königsblaue Bluse diesmal), fragte er sich spontan, wie viele Klamotten ein einziger Mensch haben und innerhalb von drei Tagen tragen konnte. Auf dem nächsten Bild, offensichtlich in einem ziemlich feinen Restaurant aufgenommen, trug James einen schwarzen Smoking und Lily passend dazu ein weißsilbrig glitzerndes Schlauchkleid mit Beinschlitz. Die Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und der Schmuck sah aus, als wäre er alleine schon wertvoll genug gewesen, um von dem Geld ein ganzes Dritte-Welt-Land zwei Jahre lang durchzufüttern. Die beiden saßen einander gegenüber und James hielt ihr über den Tisch einen Dessertlöffel mit Mousse au Chocolaté hin, den sie genüsslich ableckte. Er beobachtete sie mit nahezu glühendem Blick.

Zuletzt betrachtete Sirius das Bild, über das die drei Mädchen geredet hatten. Der Hintergrund deutete daraufhin, dass Lily und James sich auf der Tanzfläche eines Clubs befanden. Sirius verstand Candys Kommentar mit einem Blick. Lilys ‚Kleid' war schwarz, schulterfrei, trägerlos, reichte ihr nicht mal bis zu Mitte des Oberschenkels und bestand aus Satin, durchzogen von Stellen, an denen sich entweder Leder oder ein durchsichtiger Stoff befand, der einen guten Blick auf ihre Haut ließ. Sie stand vor James, ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust gepresst, seine Hände auf ihren Hüften. Lilys Beine waren leicht angewinkelt, als ob sie grade entweder in die Hocke ging oder daraus hochkam. Eine Bewegung, die sie bei der Höhe ihrer Schuhe, ohne seinen festen Griff um ihre Hüfte, ganz sicher nicht hatte durchführen können. „Was ist da?", fragte Remus. „Nichts!", Sirius schlug das Heft zu und wollte es wegschieben, aber Remus hatte bereits danach gegriffen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er auf die Coverseite.

Auch hier war ein ziemlich großes Bild von Lily abgedruckt, allerdings eins von der Modenschau, wie es schien. Sie schritt auf teuflischen hohen, weißen Satin-High-Heels den Catwalk entlang, nur mit einem weißen, sehr offenherzigen Seidennegligé und glitzernden Diamanten bekleidet. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und die Haare fielen ihr in weichen Wellen über die Schultern. Darunter stand dieselbe Überschrift, wie auch auf der Doppelseite von eben. Remus blätterte zwei Seiten um, bis er auf die Inhaltsangabe stieß. Auch hier fand sich ein Bild von Lily, wieder eins vom Laufsteg, doch diesmal in einem roten, halb durchsichtigen Negligé, welches auf dem Rücken nur von ein paar Riemen gehalten wurde. Die Haare, die sich überraschenderweise nicht mit dem Negligé bissen, waren hochgesteckt und ihre Füße steckten silbernen High-Heels. Remus, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender zu werden schien, blätterte auf die richtige Seite und starrte die Bilder wortlos an. Auch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die paar Textzeilen zu lesen, die anstandshalber noch daneben standen.

„Ähm… Moony, das ist bestimmt nicht so, wie es aussieht", startete Sirius einen halbherzigen Versuch, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Doch Remus war überraschend ruhig, auch wenn seine Augen unverwandt auf dem ‚Discobild' ruhten. „Zeigt ihnen das nicht", verlangte er, als er den Kopf hob, „ich will, dass niemand ein Wort über diese Fotos verliert." „Aber… Lily wird das sowieso erfahren. Durch ihre Managerin", wandte Candy vorsichtig ein. „Sie kann das ja gerne wissen. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie weiß, dass wir es wissen", erwiderte Remus knapp und schlug das Magazin zu. „Du meinst, du willst das einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?", fragte Sirius ungläubig, „aber… sie ist deine Freundin. Und diese Fotos…" „…zwingen mich nahezu, etwas zu tun?", vervollständigte Remus, „genau. Und aus dem Grund habe ich sie nicht gesehen. Verstehst du nicht, Sirius? Ich liebe sie, aber wenn ich ihr jetzt eine Eifersuchtsszene hinlege, dann treibe ich sie erst recht in seine Arme. Emmy, darf ich das behalten?" „J… ja, natürlich", stotterte Emmy. Remus nickte ihr knapp zu und verschwand.

„Was. War Das. ?", fragte Bertha ungläubig und starrte Remus hinterher. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte Candy, nicht minder überrascht. „Er will das jetzt nicht wirklich auf sich beruhen lassen, oder?", fragte Emmy niemand bestimmten. Sirius wandte seinen Blick ab und schüttelte den Kopf, wie, um ungebetene Gedanken loszuwerden. „Aber mal was anderes…", überlegte Bertha, „hat Lily was mit James UND Remus? Oder am Ende nur noch mit James und Remus ist abserviert? Oder ist das alles ein großes Missverständnis?" „Würde mich auch mal interessieren", merkte Emmy an. Peter, der bisher schweigsam in der Ecke gesessen hatte, nickte bekräftigend. Sirius warf einen Blick zu Candy, die nachdenklich auf den Boden starrte und schwieg. Auch er hielt den Mund geschlossen. „Candy?", versuchte Bertha es, „Sirius?" „Keine Ahnung", erklärte Candy dann, aber allen Abwesenden – bis auf Peter vielleicht – war klar, dass sie log. Sirius erhob sich nur wortlos und folgte Remus.

„Moony? Alles in Ordnung?", Remus fuhr herum. „Was soll nicht in Ordnung sein?", schnappte Remus, „also, das wäre diese Kleinigkeit, dass meine Freundin mich mit meinem besten Freund betrügt, aber abgesehen davon ist nichts. Und wie geht es _dir_?" „Sorry", murmelte Sirius und setzte sich neben ihn. „Wir verpassen Verwandlung", merkte Remus an. Sirius zuckte dem den Schultern. Verwandlung war ihm relativ egal. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen beide, doch es war kein angenehmes Schweigen. Remus war ärgerlich und verletzt, Sirius unsicher, verwirrt und ziemlich hin und her gerissen. Natürlich, James war sein bester Freund, praktisch sein Bruder, aber er war hier im Unrecht und auch Remus war ein guter Freund von ihm – von ihnen beiden. Trotzdem… James war da gewesen, als Sirius niemand anderen gehabt hatte. Er war da gewesen, als er gebraucht wurde. Wer war Sirius, ihn jetzt zu verurteilen, nur weil er einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Das tat doch jeder mal, oder?

„Es ist okay", versicherte Remus plötzlich. „Was?", Sirius schreckte hoch. Remus lächelte müde: „Du weißt nicht, bei wem deine Loyalitäten liegen sollen. Bei James, der dir wichtiger ist, als irgendwer sonst, oder bei mir, der ich ja immerhin auch ein Freund und das Opfer in der ganzen Sache bin. Stimmt's?" Sirius nickte. „Ich will dich da gar nicht mit reinziehen", fuhr Remus fort, „du brauchst dich nicht zu entscheiden. Und Mitleid brauche ich definitiv keins." „Ich weiß", seufzte Sirius, „trotzdem… er ist im Unrecht. Er macht den Fehler. Nicht du. Wieso sollte ich da zu ihm halten?" „Weil jeder Fehler macht", erklärte Remus ruhig. Sirius stand auf und begann, durch den Raum zu wandern. „Du bist merkwürdig, Remus Lupin", stellte er dann fest, „er – sie beide tun dir weh und du bist schon wieder dabei, ihnen zu vergeben. Warum? Bist du denn gar nicht… sauer? Verletzt? Wütend? Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht."

„Ich bin nicht in der Position, Menschen, denen ich vertrauen kann, von mir zu weisen", erklärte Remus. „Vertrauen!", warf Sirius verächtlich ein, „wie kannst du einem von ihnen je wieder vertrauen?" „Ich kann. Mit anderen Dingen, zumindest", gab Remus zurück, „und abgesehen davon… James ist mein Freund, mein bester Freund, auch wenn er dich immer über mich wählen wird, und Lily… ich liebe sie. Wie kann ich so wütend auf einem von ihnen sein? Grade du solltest wissen, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich habe dir vergeben, ich werde ihnen vergeben. Irgendwann. Was bringt es mir, es nicht zu tun?" Sirius grollte: „Wieso musst du immer so verdammt logisch sein, Moony?" Remus grinste schwach: „Weil ich dafür zuständig bin, dass ihr nicht umgebracht oder von der Schule gewiesen werdet oder sonst irgendwas. Was glaubst du, wo wir wären, wenn nicht einer von uns logisch denken würde?" „Unter der Erde?", schlug Sirius grinsend vor und ging zur Tür, „kommst du? McGonagall wird sowieso schon austicken." Remus nickte.


	20. Mea culpa

_An GefallenerEngel: Das ist nicht Remus Art. Ich stelle ihn mir als einen Menschen vor, der schon in frühster Kindheit gelernt hat, unendlich geduldig und kein bisschen nachtragend zu sein. Also handelt er auch so, egal, wie sehr es ihn in Wirklichkeit verletzt._

_An ElisabethEmmaEvans: Huch, mir ist noch gar nicht so bewusst aufgefallen, wie psychisch labil meine Charaktere eigentlich sind… kann einem Angst machen…_

_An Zutzi alias Susie: Bgzl. der Klamotten hatte ich schon mal eine Review (zu einer anderen FF), in der praktisch stand, dass es nervt, dass ich klamottentechnisch immer so ins Detail gehe. Ich bin da aber ganz genau deiner Meinung, insofern wird das auch beibehalten. Außerdem macht es Spaß, den FF-Leuten Sachen anzuziehen, die man selbst nie und nimmer tragen würde/könnte ;)_

_An Andrea Lupin: Bitte sehr, das nächste Chap. Auch wenn drei Monate wohl unverzeihlich sind. Sorry._

_An golda: Danke :)_

_An AddictedtoCookies: Lily versucht ihren Bekanntheitsgrad ja auch nach Möglichkeit so niedrig wie möglich zu halten. Insofern wäre es in ihrem Sinne, dass du nicht bemerkt hast, wie bekannt sie ist._

**Mea**** culpa** (Meine Schuld)

„Lily?" Keine Reaktion. „Lil?" Immer noch rührte sich die Angesprochene nicht, sondern starrte stur aus dem Fenster. „Lily! Könntest du nicht wenigstens mal meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nehmen? Das ist doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt." Wieder reagierte sie nicht. James stöhnte frustriert und ließ sich in seinem Flugzeugsitz nach hinten sinken. Seit Lily am Abend vorher rausgerutscht war, dass sie ihn liebte, weigerte sie sich strickt, mit ihm zu reden, ihn anzusehen oder sonst wie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass er existierte. Und James hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, dieses – extrem nervige – Verhalten abzulegen. „Komm schon, Lil", versuchte er es weiter, getreu dem Motto: ‚Wenn du sie lange genug nervst, wird sie irgendwann durchdrehen.' Und eine ärgerliche Reaktion war James in dem Moment immer noch lieber, als gar keine.

Doch Lily war nicht um sonst für ihre außergewöhnliche Beherrschung bekannt. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach weiter und fuhr fort, aus dem kleinen Fenster zu starren, als würde sich da draußen etwas weitaus interessanteres als nur schneeweiße Wattewölkchen befinden. Tatsächlich jedoch war es James, der nahe daran war, die Geduld zu verlieren. Grade als er darüber nachdachte, sie zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen, drehte Lily sich um, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und begann leise, eine Melodie vor sich hin zu summen. Einfach so. Die Melodie war James unbekannt, also schlussfolgerte er, dass es sich um ein Muggel-Lied handelte und versuchte, sie sich bestmöglich zu merken, um nachher irgendwen, der Ahnung von Muggel-Musik hatte, danach zu fragen. Vorerst beschränkte er sich aber darauf, einen Arm um das Mädchen neben ihm zu legen und sie festzuhalten.

Ein paar Stunden später waren sie wieder in Hogwarts angekommen und wurden von ihren Freunden empfangen. Remus schloss Lily sofort in seine Arme und hielt sie so fest, als würde sie verschwinden, sobald er sie wieder losließ. James beobachtete das Ganze mit einem Blick, den man nicht unbedingt als glücklich beschreiben konnte. Dafür wirkte er nur zu erleichtert, als sich Lily sanft von Remus losmachte, erklärte, dass sie sich gerne umziehen würde und nach oben verschwand. Auch, weil er jetzt seine Chance sah, die anderen nach dem Lied zu fragen, ohne dass Lily etwas davon mitbekam. „Hört mal", begann er, „Lily hat da eben so ein Lied vor sich hingesummt und ich wollte mal fragen, ob einer von euch das kennt. Scheint mir ein Muggellied zu sein…" „Wie ging es denn?", erkundigte Candy sich und auch die anderen fünf sahen James aufmerksam an. Der stöhnte innerlich, summte aber weißungsgemäß ein paar Takte. „STOP!", Sirius presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und blickte gequält, „es reicht. Verschone uns!"

James wollte grade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, da schaltete sich Remus ein: „Normalerweise würde ich jetzt ja sagen, dass du übertreibst, Padfoot, aber in diesem Fall muss ich dir Recht geben. James, an dir ist sicherlich kein Chorknabe verloren gegangen." „Und das merkst du erst jetzt, Remus?", konterte James und sein Grinsen machte es offensichtlich, worauf er den Kommentar bezog. Einzig Sirius bemerkte, dass die beiden sich bei ihren richtigen Vornamen nannten. „Ist doch egal", mischte Bertha sein ein, „meintest du das Lied?" Und auch sie begann etwas zu summen, allerdings klang es um Welten besser als bei James. An Lily kam sie aber nicht heran, wie James befand, trotzdem nickte er: „Ja, genau das." „Elton John – Candle in the Wind", Bertha lächelte unsicher, „eins von Lilys Lieblingsliedern." „Das Lied kenne ich", warf Emmy ein, „wartet mal eben…" Schon war sie verschwunden und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Kassettenrekorder zurück. Sekunden später erfüllte Musik den Raum.

_Goodbye Norma Jean  
Though I never knew you at all  
You had the grace to hold yourself  
While those around you crawled  
They crawled out of the woodwork  
And they whispered into your brain  
They set you on the treadmill  
And they made you change your name_

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in  
And I would have liked to have known you  
But I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did

Loneliness was tough  
The toughest role you ever played  
Hollywood created a superstar  
And pain was the price you paid  
Even when you died  
Oh the press still hounded you  
All the papers had to say  
Was that Marilyn was found in the nude

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in  
And I would have liked to have known you  
But I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did

Goodbye Norma Jean  
Though I never knew you at all  
You had the grace to hold yourself  
While those around you crawled  
Goodbye Norma Jean  
From the young man in the 22nd row  
Who sees you as something as more than sexual  
More than just our Marilyn Monroe

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in  
And I would have liked to have known you  
But I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did

„Wer ist Norma Dingsda? Und Mary so und so?", wollte Sirius wissen, sobald die letzten Takte verklungen waren. „Marilyn Monroe", verbesserte Bertha, „eine ziemlich berühmte Muggelschauspielerin. Sie ist… '62 gestorben, glaube ich. Hat wohl ein ziemlich unglückliches Leben geführt, obwohl sie so berühmt war." „Ein Sexsymbol", fügte Emmy hinzu, „und Norma Jean Baker war ihr richtiger Name. Marilyn Monroe ist nur ein Künstlername." „Ah ja…", Sirius wirkte nicht schlauer als vorher. „Glaubt ihr, dass das was zu bedeuten hat?", fragte Remus nun nachdenklich, „ich meine, Marilyn Monroe war nicht nur schrecklich berühmt, sondern hatte auch ein ziemlich verkorkstes Leben… wieso sollte Lily sich mit der identifizieren." „Hm…", erwiderte Candy sarkastisch, „vielleicht weil Lily ziemlich berühmt ist und ein schrecklich verkorkstes Leben hat?" „Verkorkstes Leben? Wovon sprichst du?", Remus wirkte irritiert.

„Zum einen ist ihr Vater ein ziemlicher Idiot. Vor zwei Jahren haben er und Rose sich scheiden lassen und es war eine Erleichterung für alle Beteiligten. Er… er hat Rose ewig vorgeworfen, dass sie ihm keinen Sohn ‚geschenkt' hat und hatte laut Lily immer Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, weil Rose adelig ist und er nicht. Und, na ja… ihm muss wohl öfter mal die Hand ausgerutscht sein und getrunken hat er auch mehr, als gut für ihn war. Das dazu. Petunia und Lily hassen sich bis aufs Blut, auch wenn niemand so genau weiß wieso. Und Lily selbst wird von ihrer Mutter, seit sie ein Baby ist, auf Star getrimmt, zu tausenden Modenschauen und Promi-Partys und so geschickt und eigentlich hat sie gar keinen Bock drauf, sich halbnackt von Gott und der Welt begaffen zu lassen, aber gefragt hat sie niemand. Und dass Rose trinkt wissen wir ja", gab Candy Auskunft. Remus starrte sie an. Das war ihm wohl neu gewesen.

„Rose trinkt?", erkundigte Sirius sich jetzt. Es war Emmy, die antwortete: „Ja. Kann ich aber auch verstehen. Wenn ich von meiner Familie praktisch verstoßen werde, nur um den Mann zu heiraten, den ich für deine große Liebe halte und er sich dann als Arschloch herausstellt, mich und meine Kinder schlägt und das ganze Geld versäuft, was ich in die Ehe mitgebracht habe, dann würdest ich auch trinken. Oder direkt Selbstmord begehen." „Aber… wieso zwingt Rose Lily zum modeln?", wollte jetzt Remus wissen, offensichtlich immer noch verwirrt über das grade gehörte. „Keine Ahnung", gab Bertha zu, „wahrscheinlich hat das was mit irgendwelchen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen ihrerseits zu tun." „Die scheinen in der Familie zu liegen", warf Candy ein, „Lily zum Beispiel hält sich für hässlich, dumm und nichts sagend." „Nicht ernsthaft!", Sirius wirkte schockiert. „Doch, ganz ernsthaft", bestätigte Candy.

„Verkorkstes Leben…", murmelte James, der bisher still geblieben war, leise. Die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um. „Mir geht die eine Zeile nicht aus dem Kopf", gab er zu, „‚_Never__ knowing who to cling to, when the rain set in._'" „Wahrscheinlich passt die auch am besten zu Lil", bemerkte Bertha. Remus sah sie fragend an: „Wie meinst du das?" „Na, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch nie jemanden, dem sie vertraut hat, der einfach da war, wenn sie jemanden brauchte. Wir tun unser Bestes, aber das reicht nicht", erklärte Candy. „…und wenn du jetzt sagst ‚aber sie hat doch mich', dann schwöre ich bei Gott und Merlin, dass ich dich eigenhändig stranguliere, Remus Lupin", fügte Emmy hinzu. Remus beäugte sie misstrauisch und entschied dann, dass sie das durchaus ernst meinte und hielt vorläufig seine Klappe. „Wow, Moony hat Angst vor einem Mädchen", Sirius grinste in einem Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern. Keiner ging auf seinen Scherz ein.

Während die anderen noch etwas weiter diskutierten, wie man Lily helfen konnte, hüllten sich sowohl Remus und James in Schweigen. Und, ohne es zu wissen, dachten beide über den selben Satz nach. ‚Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch nie jemanden, dem sie vertraut hat, der einfach da war, wenn sie jemanden brauchte.' Und beide fragten sie sich, ob sie in der Lage wären, dieser ‚Jemand' zu sein. Nur einer von ihnen kam zu einer Antwort. Remus. Und, so weh es ihm tat, die Antwort lautete ‚nein'. In seinem Kopf begann sich ein Entschluss zu formen. Ein Blick auf James, tief in Gedanken, dann holte Remus Luft und sah seinen Freund an. Denn, trotz allem, James _war_ sein Freund. Sein bester. „James?", Remus stupste den anderen an. Sofort verstummten auch die anderen und beobachteten die zwei. James hob den Kopf: „Ja?" „Pass auf sie auf, ja?", bat Remus und in dem Moment, in dem James nickte, verstanden die beiden einander vielleicht besser, als jemals zuvor.

Ein leises Geräusch, irgendwo zwischen einem Seufzen, einem Aufkeuchen und einem Schluchzen, ließ alle sieben herumfahren. Lily stand auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz und blickte zu ihnen herunter. Keiner zweifelte wirklich daran, dass sie schon eine ganze Weile dort stand. Ganz langsam kam sie jetzt die Treppen hinunter, den Blick fest auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Und je näher Lily kam, desto besser konnten ihre Freunde die Tränen erkennen, die in ihren Augen glitzerten, an ihrem Wimpern hingen. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen ging sie auf Remus zu, umarmte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Und Remus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier vielleicht die ehrlichste Umarmung war, die er jemals von ihr bekommen hatte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit trat Lily zurück, lächelte Remus schwach an und wandte sich James zu. Er zog sie an sich, nahm sich unendlich Zeit, ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, bevor er sich irgendwann zu ihr herunterbeugte und sie küsste.

_So, dass war's dann mal wieder. Aus, Ende, Schluss und vorbei. Ich hoffe, die FF hat euch gefallen und ihr verzeiht mir mein sporadisches updaten._

_Danke an: Sara N. Malfoy, Romi, vero, Novemberkind, Liz Black, Faye6, Lily-doro-Schnabel, kat, Zombie-Cocktail, Lara-Lynx, Sango, Jo Lizard, DasTeddy, LittleNadeshiko, Joanna, sunshine, Mimim, Angel911, Teufelsweib, Schnuffelchen, GRINS, Taetzchen, Avendha-loves-Rand, Manya, Tess55, coolgirl, Schoggi, caroline, Grinsekaetzchen, VirginiaBlack, Maya, SamanthaPotter2, Zutzi alias Susi, klaine-witch, LittleSunflower, golda, Dragon coranzon, jule, ElisabethEmmaEvans, Andrea Lupin, Ac. Potterfan und Stormcloud._

_Ein besonderer Dank geht an Seidenschnabel, GefallenerEngel und AddictedtoCookies für ihre konstant hilfreichen Reviews und natürlich wie immer an meine Freundin fürs Beta-lesen und Ideen-spenden._


End file.
